If Love is Nearly Life Breaking
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Ketika tak selamanya talk less do more itu efektif. Ketika cinta dilihat dari dua sudut pandang berbeda. Sudut pandang dua sisi yang pada akhirnya menyakiti dan menghancurkan masing-masing hati, yang mencinta. [AU. YAOI. SLASH. Bottom!Yoongi. Threeshot.] Teruntuk; Jimsnoona. Completed. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**In every second I breathe…**_

 _ **Why is it so hard to believe?**_

 _ **That loving you is the most important thing in my life.**_

 _ **Although… thus you would always leave me behind…**_

 _ **Hurt… breaking… bleeding…**_

 _ **With every single rejection you gave me.**_

 _ **And now… I'm sinking.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **If Love is Nearly Life Breaking ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi** _ **© God, themselves**_

 _ **BTS, Infinite and other cast (c)**_ _ **God, themselves**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance**_

 _ **Rated M. AU. OOC. SLASH.**_

 _ **Bottom!Yoongi. Uke!Yoongi**_

 _ **A/N1 :**_ _ **This is my very first MinYoon fiction, and maybe the one and only.**_

 _ **This fiction is dedicated for my dearest sister**_ , **Jimsnoona.**

 _ **Hope you like it. I hope that it is exceeded your expectations.**_

* * *

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ini semua berawal dari cinta…_

 _Ya cinta._

 _Cinta yang bahkan tidak tahu diri, yang seenaknya hadir tanpa permisi._

 _Cinta… yang membuat hidup menderita._

 _Ya cinta…dan semua orang menginginkannya._

 _Ya… ini tentang cinta…_

 _Yang tidak pernah mau berbicara._

 _Yang lebih memilih bersembunyi._

 _Pada akhirnya air mata dan luka menganga mewakili…_

 _Bahwa aku cinta…_

 _Selalu cinta… tanpa kau benar-benar mengerti._

 _Aku cinta… sekalipun dengan hati yang mati._

 _Ya… aku cinta… kau._

… _selalu dalam hati ini._

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Helaian sewarna _mint_ nya mengayun pelan di saat angin menyapanya. Min Yoongi, mahasiswa tingkat lima Universitas Seoul terduduk di bangku taman dengan laptop dalam jarak pandangannya. Ia menghela napas lelah sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang bergabung bersamanya di sana.

"Sudah selesai, _hyung_?"

Pemuda bermahkotakan sewarna _mint_ itu menoleh dan mendapati Park Jimin, kekasihnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop yang terbuka. "Belum."

"Oh…" mulut _namja_ lain itu membulat. Kemudian menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "…tidak mau pulang?"

" _Duluan_ saja."

"Kalau _begitu_ aku tinggal bersamamu."

"…" Yoongi diam tak membalas.

"Aku beli minum dulu, ' _kay_?"

"Jim—" dan saat akan berkata sesuatu, Park Jimin berlalu tanpa membiarkannya berucap apapun. Pun akhirnya Yoongi memilih menggeluti apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Membiarkan langit musim semi mengayun di angkasa. Membiarkan dedaunan bergesekan, membiarkan angin membelainya. Ia terlalu tidak peduli pada apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ya… itulah Min Yoongi yang dikenal semua orang, kecuali keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Park Jimin kembali berjalan ke arah di mana kekasihnya duduk tadi. Di tangannya sudah ada dua gelas jus yang akan menemani mereka. Angin musim bunga berhembus menyapa mahkota sewarna langit senjanya, dan saat kemudian matanya melirik ke arah di mana seharusnya Yoongi duduk tadi, ia harus menelan kecewa ketika yang dicari tak ada di sana.

Jimin tersenyum maklum, ia tetap mendekati tempat duduk itu dan mendudukinya. Ia menaruh kedua gelas itu di atas mejanya. Lalu kembali bertopang dagu, berpikir lagi sudah berapa kali ia ditinggal pulang oleh sosok itu?

Apa sebegitu tak inginnya Yoongi pulang bersamanya?

Matanya melirik apapun yang ada di sana dan mendapati catatan yang mungkin Yoongi tinggalkan untuknya. Yang seharusnya hal itu bisa ia lakukan dengan mengirim pesan ke ponselnya, kan?

* * *

' _Aku pulang duluan._

 _Yoongi.'_

* * *

Sesederhana itu? Ya, selalu sesederhana dan sesingkat itu. Selalu dan selalu bahkan setelah semua yang terlewati. Jimin selalu berpikir mungkinkah hanya dirinya yang merasa butuh akan hubungan ini? Apakah mungkin hanya dirinya yang bahagia ada di dalam hubungan kasih ini? Jimin berharap ia bisa mengerti semua hal tentang Min Yoongi. Tetapi mengapa mencintainya harus sesulit ini?

"Setidaknya telpon aku bisa, kan… _hyung_ …"

Beriringan dengan matahari yang makin memudar, Jimin berharap bisikannya akan terdengar… oleh Yoongi… oleh pemilik hatinya ini.

" _Saranghae_ , Yoongi- _ya_."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Hari ini Jimin tidak ada mata kuliah dan dia ke kampus tadi hanya untuk mengantar Yoongi seperti kegiatan biasanya.

Pemuda itu duduk di ruang tamu, menonton televisi sambil menyemil dan sesekali bermain _game_. Namun sekalipun ia melakukan itu semua, tak dipungkiri ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Mengapa, mengapa dan mengapa? Mengapa Min Yoongi itu _begitu_ sulit? Mengapa Min Yoongi itu _begitu_ cuek? Mengapa Min Yoongi selalu membuatnya gila? Mengapa Min Yoongi selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan semua rasa gundah ini?

Mengapa?

Berapa kalipun Jimin bertanya, tak pernah ada jawaban yang datang. Dan itu menyakitinya. Hal itu menyiksanya.

Semua rasa yang ia punya begitu egois dan ingin sekali memaksakannya kepada Yoongi, tapi dia bisa apa? Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bersikap seperti biasanya.

Ia berharap bisa seperti kakaknya yang romantis dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabat Yoongi juga. Tapi ah… setiap hubungan seseorang memang berbeda, kan? Dan mengapa Jimin selalu menuntut lebih di saat Tuhan sudah memberikan Min Yoongi sebagai miliknya? Seharusnya itu sudah cukup… seharusnya… memang cukup…

 **Pluk!**

"Aduh!"

Jimin langsung tersadar saat seseorang menepuk –lumayan- keras kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati _hyung_ nya, Myungsoo dan kekasih _hyung_ nya, Sungyeol yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sedang melamun apa kau sampai _ngiler_ _begitu_?"

"Eh?" Jimin langsung refleks mengusap pinggiran bibirnya, dan dia tidak mendapati air sedikitpun. Saat ia mendengar suara kekehan, ia segera protes ke _hyung_ nya. "Aku tidak _ngiler_!"

"Ya ya ya…" sosok itu berjalan memutar dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar bahwa kekasih _hyung_ nya berseru akan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. "Kau… pasti lagi melamunkan pacarmu itu. Masalah apalagi sama si Yoongi itu?"

"Ha? Masalah? Tidak ada, _kok. Hyung_ jangan _sok_ _tau_."

"Jimin."

"Kami baik-baik saja. Ohya, _kok_ Sungyeol _hyung_ ada di sini? Bukannya ada kelas sama Yoongi _hyung_?"

Myungsoo belum sempat menjawab saat kekasihnya ikut bergabung dan dengan seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan Jimin duduk di pangkuannya. "Kami sudah selesai. Suga tidak menghubungimu?"

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Dia tahu aku tidak di kampus, jadinya ya… _begitu deh_."

" _Tsk_. Si Agus itu," Sungyeol mendecih dan memalingkan mukanya. Myungsoo hanya menggeleng dan Jimin kembali bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki.

Kembali ia memasuki dunia lamunannya. Berpikir dan berpikir sampai dering pada ponselnya menyapa pendengarnya Jimin. Ah… Yoongi _hyung_ , kah?

"Yoongi _hyung_? Ada apa?" Jimin berucap menyapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Diam sebentar sebelum sosok itu menjawab. ["Jemput sekarang."]

"Ok—" sebelum benar-benar menjawab lagi, Yoongi sudah memutus sambungannya. Dan sekali lagi yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih memandanginya.

Pun ia yakin, ia masih bisa mendengar bahwa Sungyeol mengumpat lagi tentang sahabatnya di sana.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

" _Hyung_ sudah makan?" Jimin bertanya sambil memberikan helm kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima helm itu kemudian menatap Jimin sebentar. Kemudian menghela napas. "Belum. _Kenapa_?"

Jimin berusaha mati-matian terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam Yoongi-nya itu. "Mau makan dulu?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia seolah memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk segera menaiki motornya dan mengantarnya pulang. "Malas. Mau makan di rumah saja."

"Ooh, oke kalau _begitu_ ayo kuantar pulang."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat menghidupkan motormu mana bisa kau mengantarku pulang, Jimin?"

"Eh, oh… iya hehe. Ayo _hyung_."

Yoongi pun naik di belakang Jimin yang langsung tancap gas. Walau hatinya ingin –bahkan sangat ingin agar Yoongi berpegangan dengan erat sambil memeluk pinggangnya, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Karena itu Jimin langsung menjalankan motornya membelah jalanan di senja yang mendung.

Rasa-rasanya hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Dan Jimin merasa ia harus mempercepat laju motornya karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka kehujanan. Namun apa daya, saat akan benar-benar mengebut, hujan turun dengan deras membuat Jimin terpaksa menepikan motornya dan menarik Yoongi ke sebuah halte bis yang ada.

"Seharusnya aku pakai mobil tadi," Jimin bergumam di antara derasnya hujan. Dan ia berani bersumpah ia mendengar Yoongi mendecih di sampingnya.

Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus kekasihnya itu. Ia pun kemudian hanya diam memandangi hujan yang semakin banyak turun dari langit. Sesekali melirik Yoongi yang diam di sampingnya. Meneliti setiap pahatan Tuhan pada wajah sosok itu. Sosok Min Yoongi yang selalu bisa membuatnya gila.

Memperhatikan bagaimana rambut _mint_ -nya yang agak acak-acakan setelah pelindung kepalanya di lepas. Turun ke pipinya yang agak _chubby_ dan bibirnya yang agak merah namun bergetar. Tatapannya kemudian bermuara jauh-jauh ke bawah, namun kembali lagi saat ia memutar ulang rekamannya tadi. Apa ia baru saja berspekulasi bahwa bibir kekasihnya bergetar?

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi hanya meliriknya dan masih setia memandang jalanan. "Memang aku _kenapa_?" dia menjawab datar namun ketus pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin memaksa memutar tubuh Yoongi agak menghadapnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi wajah sosok yang dicintainya. _Yoongi hyung kedinginan_ , _begitu_ pikir Jimin. Tanpa mempedulikan sosok di depannya yang protes, atau ketika hujan makin memburamkan semua pandangan dengan banyaknya tetes air yang jatuh, dan suaranya yang seolah menulikan pendengaran, Jimin melepas mantelnya yang untungnya tidak basah dan memakaikannya ke tubuh kekasihnya.

Yoongi siap membuka mulutnya tapi tidak jadi ketika Jimin malah menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan mendekapnya.

"Jimin lepas—"

"Kau kedinginan _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan kehangatan padamu. Jadi, diam saja."

"Kau minta kupukul ya? Lepaskan aku, Park Jimin."

Jimin langsung menunduk dan menatap wajah yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di dadanya, menatap lekat manik hitam Yoongi dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Kalau dipukul olehmu membuatku bisa memelukmu, aku rela _hyung_."

Yoongi melotot ketika merasakan pelukan Jimin semakin mengerat. "Le-pas."

"Cium _dulu_ bagaimana?"

"Cium sepatuku, mau, ha? Le-pas!"

" _Hyung_ kau kedinginan."

"Park Jimin kau mengerti bahasa yang ku gunakan atau tidak?!"

"Sayangnya aku mengerti. Karena itu tidak akan ku lepaskan."

"Park Jim—ugh…"

Jimin semakin membawa tubuh kekasihnya menempel padanya. Membuat wajah marah itu bersembunyi pada dada bidangnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan perlawanan Yoongi pada pelukannya. Tetapi Jimin tidak mau kalah. Ia tetap mendekap Yoongi sampai sosok itu menyerah dan mencair dalam lingkupan tangannya.

Selagi hujan semakin deras, dengan frekuensi air yang semakin meningkat. Pun dengan protesan-protesan lirih yang Yoongi keluarkan, Jimin tetap menjaganya hangat dalam lingkupan tangannya. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan yang ditutupi air, melihat motornya yang kebasahan atau bagaimana tetes-tetes hujan itu membumi. Jimin membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi dan berbisik pelan. Berharap… bahwa sosok dalam dekapannya ini selalu tahu tentang perasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Secuek dan segalak apapun sikap Yoongi padanya.

" _I love you_ … Yoongi _hyung_."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Mereka berlari dengan tangan Jimin berada di atas kepala Yoongi berusaha membuat air hujan tidak menyentuhnya. Jimin kebasahan, dan dia tidak peduli. Untungnya mantel Jimin yang dipakai Yoongi itu anti air, jadinya dia tidak takut bahwa Yoongi akan kebasahan. Paling hanya bagian kepala saja.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Yoongi yang pintunya langsung terbuka dan muncul ibu Yoongi yang langsung menatap khawatir mereka.

"Sore, bunda," sapa Jimin.

"Oh, ya ampun. Kalian basah kuyup. Ayo masuk _dulu_ , biar bunda buatkan coklat hangat." Min Seokjin, ibu Yoongi, berbicara sambil mengeringkan rambut anak sulungnya kemudian beralih ke arah rambut Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum saja, dan Yoongi diam di sebelah ibunya. Pemuda berambut jingga itu melirik kekasihnya kemudian kembali menatap sosok wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Oh, Jimin langsung pulang saja, bunda. Tadi sudah janji sama mama juga setelah mengantar Yoongi _hyung_."

"Jimin, lihatlah. Masih hujan, _loh_. Bunda yakin mamamu akan mengerti."

Jimin tertawa, ia kembali melirik Yoongi yang tidak sedikitpun melihatnya. Lalu tersenyum lagi ke arah wanita cantik itu. "Sudah basah bun, sekalian saja basah-basahan. Jimin pamit, ya?"

"Sebentar, bunda ambilkan jas hujan _dulu_."

"Tapi bun—"

Namun Seokjin tetap berlalu meninggalkan sang anak sulung dengan Jimin berdua. Yoongi siap untuk melepas mantel yang bertengger di tubuhnya, tapi Jimin langsung melarangnya.

"Pakai, _hyung_. Setidaknya hingga kau sampai di kamar dan bisa mandi."

Yoongi akan protes lagi tetapi tepat saat itu juga ibunya sudah muncul dan memberikan Jimin jas hujan yang bisa ia pakai.

"Ini. Jangan protes dan pakai saja. Jangan sampai sakit karena kehujanan, _arrachi_?"

" _Ne_ , bunda. Kalau _begitu_ Jimin pulang _dulu_. _Bye_ , Yoongi _hyung_."

Jimin berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, tanpa berniat memakai apa yang diberikan ibunda kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut _mint_ itu mendecih dan berteriak kesal. "Pakai jas hujannya, bodoh!"

Jimin berbalik dan hanya melempar cengiran padanya.

"Park Jimin?! Pakai jas hujannya atau ku kempeskan ban motormu?!"

Kali ini… dengan cengiran yang sama, Jimin bersingut memakai jas hujan pemberian ibu kekasihnya, disertai dengan sinyal _OK_ yang ia berikan kepada Yoongi dan ibundanya di teras rumah mereka.

Meninggalkan Seokjin yang tersenyum hangat, dengan Yoongi di sampingnya dengan ekspresi galak nan kaku yang masih melekat.

 _Apa dalam cinta harus memelihara kebodohan? Kurasa tidak…_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Yoongi bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki. Malam minggu, dan rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Namun apakah sesuatu itu hal yang penting? Sembari menghela napas entah yang ke berapa kali, pemuda berwajah manis nan mulus tanpa cacat itu kembali larut dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan, bermain _playstation_.

Tak lama, adiknya Jungkook ikut bergabung setelah mengambil kue dari dapur duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook menawari Yoongi, namun pemuda itu menolaknya. Sang adik pun hanya diam dan melihat layar di depannya tanpa minat sampai suara _bell_ menyadarkan mereka.

"Buka _gih_ , dek."

"Iya, iya…" Jungkook langsung bangkit setelah menaruh piring yang ia pegang tadi. Sedikit berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu untuk si tamu. Ia langsung mengernyit ketika melihat Jimin, pacar kakaknya berdiri di sana. " _Loh_ , Jimin? Oh! Mau kencan sama kakak, ya?"

Jimin tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk kemudian ikut masuk saat Jungkook mempersilahkannya. Ia melirik ruang keluarga dan menemukan Min Yoongi, kekasihnya di sana.

"Kak, ada Jimin nih. _Kok_ belum siap-siap, sih? Kan mau keluar?"

Yoongi sontak menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Oh… yang ia lupakan… adalah kencan dengan Jimin? Ah…

"Aku lupa. Keberatan kalau aku mandi _dulu_?"

Jungkook sudah menghilang lagi ke arah dapur, Jimin mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Saat Yoongi akan bangkit untuk berlalu, Jimin langsung menahan tangannya dan membuat Yoongi terduduk kembali.

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Kita di sini saja, hehehe."

" _Kenapa? Ngambek_?" Yoongi bertanya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Jimin di sebelahnya bersandar pada badan sofa. "Tidak, _kok_. Tapi filmnya sudah mulai daritadi dan kita sudah ketinggalan jauh. Lagipula tidak baik untukmu mandi malam-malam."

" _Tsk_. Kau ini siapa memangnya? Bunda?"

"Jimin kan cuma khawatir kalau _hyung_ kena flu karena mandi malam-malam nanti."

"Terserah, _deh_."

Jimin tersenyum lagi, masih sambil bersandar ia memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya ini. Jungkook tak lama kembali dan menyajikan kue di depannya.

"Tadi bunda buat kue sebelum pergi. Sehabis ini Kookie mau ke rumah Tae _hyung_ , ya, kak?"

"Tidak boleh. Suruh saja Taehyung ke sini."

"Tapi kan, kak…"

"Nanti kakak bilang bunda."

"Jangan! Kakak _mah_ jahat."

"Mau kuantar ke rumah Taehyun, Kook?" Jimin angkat bicara disela-sela perdebatan kakak beradik itu.

"Park Jimin. Kau mendengarku tadi. Jangan malah mendukungnya pergi ke sana." Yoongi menatap galak padanya, tapi Jimin sudah kebal. Ia hanya tersenyum dan hanya kembali mendengarkan mereka.

Namun kemudian, Jimin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi. "Kalau Kookie ke rumah Taehyung, berarti kita berduaan di sini, _hyung_. Terus—"

 **BUK!**

"Owh!" Jimin sontak mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena pukulan bantal. Tetapi diam-diam dia terkekeh, lalu melirik lagi ke arah Yoongi yang menatapnya galak dan kesal.

"Apa lihat-lihat, ha? Mati sana, Park Jimin."

Entah benar atau tidak, Jimin berani bertaruh kalau kedua pipi Yoongi memerah. Ah… benarkah?

"Jadi Kookie boleh pergi?"

"Telpon Taehyung suruh ke sini, titik."

"Ugh, kakak tidak asik!"

Jungkook pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, berlalu ke kamarnya. Yoongi kembali memainkan _game_ nya dan Jimin masih mengusap-usap hidungnya. Pun yang bisa Jimin lakukan atas sikap galak Min Yoongi hanyalah tersenyum.

Tak peduli sekalipun Yoongi melupakan kencan mereka. Atau ketika dia berbicara sarkas padanya, memukulnya dengan bantal dan terus melemparkan pandangan yang membuatnya selalu bisa terintimidasi. Park Jimin selalu mencintainya sesederhana itu.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak rasa ragu yang ia miliki.

Atau rasa sakit karena berpikir Yoongi tak pernah menginginkan ini.

Berasumsi bahwa sosok itu bersikap demikian hanya sebagai kewajiban atas status mereka. Tetapi Jimin yakin… jika Yoongi tidak mencintainya… apa mungkin sosok itu rela membuang waktu berharganya untuk ia habiskan bersamanya?

Entahlah…

Tak peduli sesejuk apapun musim semi di pagi hari, atau menghangat ketika matahari meninggi, dengan bunga-bunganya yang bermekaran indah seolah ada yang merawatnya. Jimin selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk sosok yang dicintainya.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang terus menjerit, karena Jimin selalu menanamkan keyakinan pada dirinya. Terkadang, ketidakpedulian itu hanya bentuk dari rasa enggan untuk menampilkan apa yang sebaliknya dirasa. Tidak peduli jikalau itu membuat hatinya sakit, Jimin akan tetap bertahan pada apa yang diyakininya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh kucium?"

"Jangan minta pukul, Jimin."

"Sekali saja."

"Beritahu aku permintaan terakhirmu sebelum mati."

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin Min Yoongi menciumku?"

"…"

" _Hyung_?"

 **BUK!**

"Owhh!"

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Jimin tertawa menyaksikan kekasihnya berlalu dari hadapannya ke arah dapur. Terlalu banyak mimpi yang ia miliki.

Dan, _Ha_! Mana mungkin Yoongi mau mencium atau dicium olehnya? Sampai dia sekarat pun, keinginan seperti itu takkan pernah dicapainya.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

 _Terkadang dalam cinta pun hanya cukup percaya. Tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu?_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Min Yoongi kesal setengah mati karena sedari tadi, Hoseok, sahabatnya terus merecokinya. Ia terus berusaha menjauhkan tangan Hoseok dari jangkauan laptopnya. Namun tetap saja _namja_ itu masih bersikeras mengganggunya.

"Enyah kau, Hoseok. Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Oh ayolah, Min Yoongi. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan sahabatmu yang tampan ini."

"Huek. Tampan dengkulmu."

"Ya ya ya. Kutahu hanya Jimin yang tampan di matam—"

 **PLAK!**

"—owhh! Sakit, Agus!"

"Makanya diam dan enyah."

Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi diganggu sang sahabat. Tak lama sahabatnya yang lain ikut bergabung menaruh dua minuman di atas meja. Yoongi hanya melirik Sungyeol yang kemudian duduk di depannya.

Alis _namja_ tinggi bernama Sungyeol itu mengernyit melihat Hoseok yang kesakitan. " _Kenapa_ kau?"

"Agus menggeplakku."

"Hoo, rasain."

"Sialan kau."

Sungyeol hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan melirik objek yang dibicarakan. "Masih belum selesai proyek lagumu, Gus?"

"Siapa 'Gus'?"

"Kau, Agus."

"Siapa Agus? Sejak kapan ada yang bernama Agus di kampus kita, ha?" Walau tak sedikitpun berpaling dari layar di depannya, Yoongi menanggapi sahabatnya.

"Agus itu Suga. Suga itu Yoongi. Yoongi itu kau. Jadi?"

"Sialan. Jangan mulai dengan nama baru lagi, Lee Sungyeol."

"He, suka-suka aku lah. Jadi?"

"Masih ada beberapa _part_ yang kurang pas. _Kenapa_?"

Sungyeol mengangkat bahu. Hoseok di sampingnya menyomot _chips_ yang tergeletak di atas meja sambil mendengarkan sahabatnya. Yoongi sendiri masih fokus ke pekerjaannya.

"Cuma tanya. Jimin mana?"

"…"

"Oi, Min Yoongi. Aku tanya, Jimin mana?"

"Aku tidak memeganginya, Sungyeol. Mana kutahu."

"Setidaknya kau tahu. Jangan _sok tsundere_. Aku yakin kau cuma pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku memang tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli. Demi Tuhan, Lee Sungyeol. Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku memotong lidahmu!"

Keduanya malah saling lempar pandangan tajam. Hoseok yang mendengar dan melihat mereka hanya siul-siul tanpa mau memisahkan. Oh, persahabatan macam apa yang mereka punya. Dan untunglah, objek yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping tempat mereka duduk. Jimin berdiri di samping Yoongi yang masih melotot kesal ke arah sahabatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi datar yang disahuti decakan dari Sungyeol.

Ia mendongak menatap Jimin. Jimin tersenyum di sana dan memandangnya minta maaf. " _Hyung_ masih lama?"

"Belum. Pulang _duluan_ sana."

"Err… _mianhe, hyung_. Aku akan pulang _duluan_. Tapi hubungi aku saja jika _hyung_ sudah mau pulang, oke?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jimin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Memangnya aku bayi apa. Kalau kau sibuk sana pulang."

Yoongi harus menahan meringis saat merasakan Sungyeol menginjak keras kakinya.

"Err… baiklah. Tapi… aku akan tetap menjemput _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ menelpon atau kalau urusanku sudah selesai."

"Iya, terserah. Sana pulang."

"Oke, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, _hyung_."

"Ya."

Jimin diam sebentar sebelum membungkuk dan mencium pipi Yoongi. " _Bye, hyung. Saranghae_." Lalu memberikan _wink_ ke arah pemuda manis itu dan berlari ke arah motornya yang terparkir tak jauh darinya.

Yoongi langsung mendelik sambil melihat ke arah di mana Jimin pergi, mengusap-usap pipinya yang tadi dicium pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia bisa mendengar Hoseok yang bersiul dan Sungyeol yang mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja.

"Jangan _sok tsundere_ dan tidak suka. Pakai diusap-usap segala seolah mau menghilangkan bekasnya."

"Bawel kau, Lee Sungyeol. Urusi saja pacarmu sana."

"Cih! Dasar _tsundere_."

"Aku dengar itu."

Dan tawa Hoseok adalah hal terakhir yang Yoongi dengar sebelum ia menempatkan kepalan ke kepalanya sahabatnya itu, disertai rintihan sakit dan dengusan yang Sungyeol berikan untuknya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka di sana. Hari sudah semakin sore dan ketiganya bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sungyeol berjalan di samping Yoongi dan sengaja menyenggolnya membuat _namja mint_ itu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa, ha?"

"Minta jemput sana."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sungyeol. Diam dan enyahlah."

"Cih! Aku tahu kau malas pulang sendiri. Minta jemput sana."

"Berisik."

Yoongi agak menjauh dari Sungyeol dan Hoseok untuk menelpon Jimin. Tak lama setelah ia menunggu Jimin menjawab, suara di seberang sana mulai menggema.

["Ya, _hyung_?"]

"Jemput sekarang."

["Eh? Sekarang? Err… _hyung,_ bisa sekitar tiga puluh menitan lagi tidak?"]

"Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah. Aku pulang sendiri."

["Ehh… iya-iya. Aku berangkat sekarang, _okay_?"

"Tidak perlu—"

["Sampai nanti, _hyung_."]

" _Ya_! Park Jim—"

Yoongi langsung mengumpat saat sambungan terputus _begitu_ saja. Jimin mematikannya dan mungkin kemudian berlalu. Pemuda _mint_ itu mendesah kesal lalu kembali mendekati dua sahabatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Masih tanya?"

"Cih! Galak sekali kau, Gus."

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Agus, mati kau, Yeol."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Jimin segera bangkit setelah menutup panggilan kekasihnya walau ia yakin sosok Yoongi di sana tengah mengumpat. Jimin, sang kakak dan kedua orang tuanya yang baru sampai di rumah langsung mengernyit heran ketika pemuda berambut jingga itu membawa langkahnya lagi ke luar rumah.

"Kamu mau ke mana, sayang?" sang mama bertanya.

"Jemput Yoongi _hyung_ , ma. Setelah itu Jimin langsung pulang."

"Nah, kamunya baru pulang check up. Bilang saja kamu tidak bisa jemput," papanya menyahuti. Pria paruh baya itu menatap anak bungsunya seksama. "Ingat kata dokter kamu harus banyak istirahat. Kemarin hujan-hujanan, sekarang kamu harus tidur di rumah."

"Jimin baik-baik saja, pa. Jimin cuma mau jemput Yoongi _hyung_ , bukan berarti Jimin bakal tiba-tiba sakit lagi."

"Jiminie…" Park Sunggyu, sang mama langsung bangkit dan mendekati anaknya. Berusaha membawanya duduk lagi di sofa. "Tolong dengarkan apa kata mama dan papa, _okay_? Suruh Yoongi pulang bersama Yeolli saja."

"Jimin tidak apa-apa. Serius, ma. Jimin berangkat, ya? _Love you_."

Tanpa benar-benar menunggu jawaban dari orang tuanya, Jimin yang sedari tadi menahan napasnya yang memberat dan rasa sakit yang makin terasa, melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman. Namun belum ada lima langkah ia berlalu, ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram bagian bawah lambungnya.

"Jiminie!" kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak langsung bersingut mendekat saat melihat Jimin yang kesulitan bernapas. Ayahnya langsung membawanya ke kamar. Ibunya langsung mengambil obatnya kemudian menyusul ke kamar tidur putranya.

Saat sudah dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya, Jimin masih bersikeras untuk bangun. "Aku harus—"

" _Stay still_ , Park Jimin. Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana." Jimin tahu bahwa perkataan kakaknya lebih mutlak dari kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini kedua orang tuanya agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan Myungsoo yang lalu mengawasinya. Karena itu Jimin langsung terdiam. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika kakaknya tiba-tiba marah. "Aku akan menelpon Yoongi dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

" _Hyung_ …"

" _Silent_. Atau aku akan mengatakan tentang penyakitmu kepadanya."

Dan Jimin berhasil dibuat diam karena kata-kata itu.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Si Jimin masih lama apa, _cuy_? Sudah dua puluh menit nih."

"Pulang sana. Siapa yang meminta kalian menemaniku, ha?"

" _Dih_. Kasihan nanti kau kesepian," Hoseok menyahuti, Sungyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoongi sendiri mengecek ponselnya berharap ada tanda dari Jimin. Jadi atau tidaknya ia menjemputnya.

Yoongi menghela napas kasar sambil mengumpat-umpat. Sampai akhirnya ia malah jadi saling adu umpatan dengan Sungyeol dan disusul Hoseok. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir, mengapa _sih_ Sungyeol suka sekali membuatnya kesal. Namun ia tahu, ia tahu bagaimana sahabatnya dan ia menghargainya.

Dan dering di ponselnya membuat ketiganya langsung terdiam. Saat melihat _ID_ Jimin di layar _gadget_ nya membuat Yoongi segera mengangkatnya dan menyemprotnya.

" _Ya_ , Park Jimin! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku—"

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

[" _Ya_ , Park Jimin! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku—"]

"Berisik."

[" _Nugu_ —ah, Myungsoo?"]

"Hm. Jimin sakit, tidak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi pulanglah sendiri."

["Oh…"]

"OH? Hanya 'Oh'? _Begitu_ responmu saat mendengar bahwa kekasihmu sakit? _Tsk_. Apa-apaan itu."

["Semoga lekas sembuh."]

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang sakit, Min Yoongi. Tetapi adikku yang merupakan kekasihmu. Kau hanya bilang semoga lekas sembuh tanpa berniat menjenguknya?"

Diam sebentar di ujung sana. Myungsoo kesal setengah mati sambil melirik ke arah ranjang adiknya dan memastikan orang tuanya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

["Aku… sibuk."]

" _Tsk_. Terserah."

["Apa maumu, Myungsoo. Sewot sekali kau padaku."]

"Adikku sakit dan kau bilang kau sibuk. Tinggalkan dia jika kau tidak serius dengannya."

["Bukan kau yang berhak berkata seperti itu. Dia memang adikmu tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mengontrol dengan siapa dia berhubungan. _Damn it_."]

"Aku minta maaf jika aku terdengar tidak menyukaimu. Tetapi aku benar-benar berharap kau mengerti kalau dalam hubungan itu butuh perlakuan yang nyata. Mengetahui kau hanya sekedar bilang semoga lekas sembuh disaat aku yakin kau bisa datang kemari, kutanya seberapa berharga adikku untukmu?"

Diam lagi. Myungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin menyukai Yoongi, atau mengapa kekasihnya, Sungyeol bersahabat dekat dengannya. Ia harap ia bisa benar-benar paham apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh mereka berdua.

Pertanyaannya didiamkan _begitu_ saja. Myungsoo hanya ingin tahu jika adiknya memiliki tempat di dalam hidup _namja_ itu. Mendengar Jimin yang selalu bercerita tentang kisahnya, yang menurut Myungsoo sangatlah datar dan monoton itu. Apa yang bisa Myungsoo simpulkan jika hanya Jimin lah yang merasa bahagia dengan hubungan itu? Apa salah jika Myungsoo berpikir demikian?

Acuh juga ada batasannya. Namun jika melihat wajah Jimin yang bahagia setiap kali pulang ke rumah, semua pikirannya tentang Yoongi yang tidak memiliki rasa pada adiknya buyar sudah. Jimin bahagia, walau ia tahu adik tersayangnya itu menyembunyikan perasaannya dari dia maupun orang tua mereka.

["Bukan urusanmu."]

"Memang bukan. Dan aku rasa aku sudah cukup tahu. Jika ingin datang, datang saja. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu. Terima kasih, akan kusampaikan pada Jimin jika kau titip salam 'Semoga lekas sembuh' untuknya."

Pun Myungsoo kemudian menutup sambungan itu secepat yang dia bisa. Ia lalu memilih menghubungi kekasihnya dan mengatakan hal sama perihal Jimin. Karena ia tahu, Sungyeol pasti akan datang untuk menenangkannya dari rasa khawatir yang berlebihan ini.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

" _So_?" Hoseok angkat bicara, sambil alisnya mengernyit melihat sahabatnya yang kembali mendekatinya dengan wajah masam, seram dan galak.

Namun Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan melewati mereka dengan hentakan keras dari sepatunya.

" _Ya_! Min Yoongi. Aku bertanya padamu."

Sungyeol langsung meminta Hoseok untuk diam, dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang berteriak pada Yoongi juga. "Kau tidak mau ikut aku ke rumah Jimin?"

Yoongi sontak berhenti. Berdiri kaku beberapa langkah di depan dua sahabatnya. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa peduli apa respon dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dua sahabatnya, Yoongi membalas, "Aku akan pulang saja."

Dan Sungyeol hanya menghela napas kasar dan berlalu menarik Hoseok yang meminta tebengan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Jimin sakit dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak berniat menghubunginya. Yoongi berpikir Jimin bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang harus segala sesuatunya dituruti. Yoongi juga berpikir tidak perlu ia datang untuk merawatnya. Sudah ada orang tuanya dan si tuan repot Myungsoo, bukan?

Yoongi bersandar pada badan sofa sehabis pulang kampus dan tak lama sang bunda ikut duduk di sana. Tangan wanita paruh baya itu menyingkirkan poninya yang basah oleh keringat. Mengelus-elus kepalanya penuh sayang. Walau Yoongi yakin bundanya seperti mencari seseorang saat ia masuk tadi.

"Jimin mana, kak? _Kok_ tumben tiga harian ini kakak pulang sendiri?"

"Sakit."

"Eh? Kakak sakit?" Seokjin langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh putra sulungnya dan berniat mengambilkan obat. Tetapi Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Jadi yang sakit siapa, kak?"

"Jimin."

"Ohh, nak Jimin sakit. Sakit ap—EH? Jimin sakit, kak?!"

"Bunda heboh _banget_ , sih. Iya Jimin sakit. Makanya aku pulang sendiri."

"Ohh, _begitu_. Kakak tidak menjenguknya?" Seokjin menatap anaknya seksama. Ia tahu Yoongi memang bukan tipe seseorang yang peduli pada sekitar. Ia cenderung acuh, tapi apa mungkin di saat kekasihnya sakit anaknya masih bisa bersikap seperti itu? "Kak Yoongi~?"

"Jimin bukan anak kecil yang harus Yoongi urus, bun. Lagipula sudah ada orang tua dan kakaknya."

"Yoongi…"

"Kakak _capek_ , bun. Mau tidur. _Love you_." Setelah mengecup sekilas pipi bundanya, Yoongi berlalu ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya berada.

Sebelum benar-benar menaiki anak tangga, suara sang bunda kembali menggema. "Setidaknya… perlihatkan kalau kakak peduli padanya. Dia memang bukan anak kecil, tapi bunda yakin dia berharap kakak menjenguk dan melihat keadaannya. _Arrachi_?"

 _Semuanya tampak sulit… aku berharap semua akan jelas tanpa harus ku paparkan. Bukankah cinta seperti itu?_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Min Yoongi di sini, berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park menunggu sang penghuni rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Saat kayu besar di depannya terbuka, tampaklah Myungsoo dengan tautan alis yang kentara.

Namun sosok itu diam saja dan memberi jalan masuk untuknya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah. Di sana, ibu Jimin tengah berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, Yoongi- _ya_ ~ apa kabar, sayang?" Sunggyu memeluk kekasih putra bungsunya dan mengecup keningnya. "Sudah lama tidak kemari, hm?" wanita paruh baya itu mengusap pipi Yoongi juga.

Yoongi salah tingkah dibuatnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Aku baik, bi."

Sunggyu hanya tersenyum kemudian berbicara lagi, "Jimin sedang istirahat. Tapi naik saja ke atas, _ne_? Dia pasti senang kau datang."

Tak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain mengangguk. Dia berjalan di belakang kakak Jimin yang ikut naik ke atas.

"Memutuskan untuk datang, Yoongi?"

"Hm."

" _Nice choice_. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kau punya hati."

Sarkastik. Yoongi tahu itu. Ia hanya mengabaikan Myungsoo yang sama-sama berhenti ketika sampai di depan kamar Jimin.

"Jika ada apa-apa, aku di sebelah."

Mengangguk sekilas, ia melirik sampai Myungsoo masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jimin sebelum mengetuk kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

Perlahan Yoongi menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang yang ditiduri kekasihnya. Ia merasa ia tidak mau membangunkan Jimin. Jimin terlihat pucat dan Yoongi benar-benar merasa menjenguk _begini_ pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Mama…"

Jimin mengigau. Mungkin dia pikir yang masuk adalah ibunya. Yoongi berjalan makin perlahan, sampai sosok di tempat tidur sana membuka matanya yang seketika membulat. Antara kaget bahwa bukan sang mama yang masuk atau mendapati kekasihnya di dalam kamarnya.

"Yoongi… _hyung_?"

"Hm."

"Kemari." Jimin sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Yoongi menghela napas dan hanya menuruti, mendekati Jimin. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang tanpa menyambut tangan kekasihnya yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Kau oke?"

Jimin mengangguk singkat, terlalu lemah untuk bersemangat. Walau sejujurnya ia senang karena Yoongi memutuskan untuk datang.

"Sakit apa?"

Jimin langsung tersentak dan agak menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam dalam tangannya. Kemudian _namja_ berambut orens itu menggeleng. "Cuma demam, _kok_."

"Cih. Waktu itu kau tidak benar-benar memakai jas hujannya? Minta kupukul, Jimin?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Aku pakai, _kok_. Tanya saja mama kalau _hyung_ tidak percaya."

Namun Yoongi tidak membalas. _Namja mint_ itu sibuk melihat bagaimana Jimin memainkan tangannya yang ia genggam. Lalu tiba-tiba menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu waktu itu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah."

"Kalau _begitu_ cepat sembuh."

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela menyapa wajah keduanya. Jimin tersenyum mendengar sahutan kekasihnya. Ia memang ingin sembuh, ingin sekali sembuh. Tetapi semua butuh waktu, kan?

"Besok kuantar _hyung_ ke kampus."

"Tidak usah. Kau masih terlihat seperti _zombie_ sekarang."

Jimin benar-benar tertawa. "Tapi aku masih tampan, kan?"

"Kata siapa? Kau jelek."

"Heee, terima kasih atas ke- _tsundere_ -annya, _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_!"

"Iya, iyaaa."

Setelah itu hening dan masing-masing hanya terdiam. Jimin masih memperhatikan wajah manis di depannya. Yoongi melihat ke arah mana saja asal jangan menatap Jimin. Dan pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik baginya. Tidak menyadari Jimin yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

Tangan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu terangkat, membawanya ke arah dagu Yoongi dan memaksa _namja_ manis itu untuk menatapnya. Jimin menelusuri dengan seksama pahatan Tuhan yang ada pada wajah kekasihnya. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya lupa diri. Wajah yang walau hanya menunjukkan tampang seram tapi selalu Jimin rindukan. Wajah yang sedang memasang tampang mengernyit seolah bertanya 'mau-apa-kau-bocah'? Wajah yang jarang sekali tersenyum untuknya.

Namun untuk kali ini… bolehkah Jimin benar-benar egois? Dia ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang bisa di keluarkan oleh Yoongi jika Jimin menciumnya? Tatapan seperti apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya jika Jimin benar-benar melakukannya? Dan tanpa bisa menahan diri, Jimin agak menarik ke bawah bagian bibir Yoongi agar mulutnya terbuka, kemudian ia mendekat—menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Detik jam tak terdengar. Suhu rendah makin membuatnya nyaman. Tirai kamar berkibar dan kedua kelopak mata Jimin tertutup, namun sosok yang diciumnya? Terlalu terkejut sampai tak berpikir untuk menikmati apa yang terjadi.

Jimin menciumnya dengan lembut. Seolah tak ingin menyakitinya. Kecupannya begitu pelan, perlahan seolah ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Ia tidak terburu, hanya sekedar kecupan tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mengemut bibir bawah Yoongi dan ia merasa kekasihnya sudah bisa menggapai kesadarannya. Di saat Jimin akan memperdalam ciumannya, Yoongi mendorongnya kuat dan memalingkan wajah. Tak sekalipun berniat menatapnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ …"

"Aku pulang." Yoongi bangkit dengan tangan yang menutupi bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Jimin. Ia berlalu dari kamar itu tanpa mau mendengar Jimin lagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya… apa yang barusan terjadi?

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Min Yoongi berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Fokusnya entah ke mana. Pikirannya bercabang, dan suasana cerah musim semi tak sekalipun menarik perhatiannya. Pun, sahabatnya yang berbaring bersamanya didiamkan. Yoongi terlarut dalam dunia lamunannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindari Jimin?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, Sungyeol bersabar untuk tidak memukul sahabatnya dengan bantal.

"Demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi aku bertanya padamu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Suga!"

"Berisik."

" _Tsk_. Apa yang salah dengan berciuman? Demi Americano kesukaanku. Kalian pacaran, dan ciuman itu hal yang wajar. Yoongi, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menjauhi Jimin?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tuhan…" Sungyeol mengusap wajah kasar. Ia kemudian guling sana guling sini menghadapi sikap sahabatnya ini. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu. Sumpah. Kau itu… sulit sekali sih jadi orang."

Yoongi masih menatap langit-langit membiarkan Sungyeol berbicara.

"Jimin serius padamu. Kau tahu itu?"

"…"

"Kalau kau memang… tidak serius padanya, atau kau tidak menyukainya… jujur pada dirimu sendiri, _mkay_? Kalau seperti ini terus, yang sakit bukan hanya Jimin, tapi kau juga."

Yoongi melengos dan menjawab lirih dalam hatinya. ' _Aku tidak bisa bilang alasannya, kan_ …'

"Setidaknya beri aku satu alasan yang—tidak membuatku marah. Okelah kalau itu membuatku tertawa. Tapi demi Tuhan, Yoongi, _whats the problem with you_?"

"Yeol…"

"Apa? Sudah mau jawab?"

"Pulang sana. Kau berisik."

" _WHA—DAMMIT_ MIN YOONGI?! _YOU LITTLE SHIT_!"

Dan malam itu, Min Yoongi harus banyak bersabar walau akhirnya meledak juga menanggapi amukan sahabatnya. Ia jadi ikut berontak dan berteriak-teriak di depan muka Sungyeol. Masa bodoh bundanya akan naik lalu memarahi mereka. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat Sungyeol diam dan menyingkir dari urusannya.

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Hari itu cuaca benar-benar cerah. Yoongi sudah selesai dengan kegiatan kampusnya. Ia berniat langsung pulang karena tidak ingin bertemu Jimin setelah tahu dari sahabatnya kalau Jimin sudah mulai masuk kampus._

 _Yoongi berjalan cepat tanpa mau mempedulikan Hoseok yang memanggilnya. Ia mengabaikan siapapun di sekitarnya yang menyapa. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan Yoongi tahu pemilik sepatu itu._

" _Yoongi_ hyung _—"_

" _Apa." Yoongi menjawab sambil melewati Jimin. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sampai melewati gerbang kampus._

" _Jimin antar pul—"_

" _Mau pulang sendiri._ Bye _."_

"Hyung _—"_

"Hyung _mau pulang sendiri, Jim."_

 _Yoongi menunggu bus di depan kampus. Jimin masih di sampingnya, menatapnya seolah meminta Yoongi tinggal. Namun Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Benar-benar pergi. Ia butuh menjauh dari Jimin beberapa waktu sampai ia memutuskan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Jimin akan mengerti itu._

" _Yoongi_ hyung _… maaf. Waktu itu—"_

" _Bisa kita bicarakan itu lain kali? Busku sudah datang._ Bye _, Jim."_

 _Pun ketika angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya, Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam bus dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di sana._

 _Apa… yang salah dengan mencium pacarmu sendiri? Apa hal seperti itu salah? Apa benar?_

 _Jimin hanya menatap bus yang melaju dengan tatapan nanar. Apa hanya sampai di sini harapannya? Mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk mengetahui perasaan Yoongi kepadanya? Mengapa Yoongi menghindarinya hanya karena satu ciuman?_

 _Mengapa…?_

 _Mengapa rasanya Jimin ingin menangis?_

 _Mengapa cinta ini membuat hatinya sesak?_

 _Mengapa…?_

 _Namun berapa kalipun ia berpikir demikian. Pada akhirnya Jimin akan selalu mengulangnya. Mengucapkan tentang perasaannya kepada angin, berharap angin akan menyampaikannya kepada Yoongi. Selalu… dan tidak akan pernah berhenti._

"Saranghae, hyung _…"_

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yoongi sudah mau didekati lagi oleh Jimin. Ia sudah mulai bersikap biasa pada kekasih bocahnya itu. Walau ia masih menanggapi galak setiap perkataan Jimin, tapi ia tahu, Jimin pasti mengenalnya yang seperti itu.

Jimin tersenyum padanya sekalipun Yoongi sudah menghindarinya. Jimin tidak berusaha bertanya mengapa. Jimin tidak berusaha untuk membawa topik tentang ciuman itu. Dan semuanya berjalan normal lagi bagi mereka.

Jimin bahkan lebih sering menggandeng tangan Yoongi jika mereka jalan ke parkiran dan Yoongi tidak berusaha untuk melepasnya walaupun ia masih protes dan mengatakan bahwa itu hal kekanakan. Pemuda berambut orens itu hanya tertawa, ia menanggapi perkataan Yoongi dengan sikap yang selalu sama.

Sampai suatu hari ketika Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi pulang ke rumah dan pemuda _mint_ itu menawarkan untuk mampir, Jimin langsung mengangguk dan ikut masuk.

Bukan kali pertama Jimin datang ke rumah itu. Bukan kali pertama Jimin masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Namun entah mengapa… ini kali pertama Jimin merasa ia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jimin ingin berhenti berburuk sangka. Tapi mungkin Jimin merasa ini sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Ia hanya berpikir… jika memang Yoongi tidak pernah serius menerimanya, apa harus hubungan ini diteruskan? Lagipula, Jimin memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan jika memang ia harus mengakhiri semua ini sekarang.

Saat Yoongi berniat melangkah kakinya ke kamar mandi, Jimin meletakkan _begitu_ saja tasnya di lantai dan menahan Yoongi, memegang pundaknya lalu mendorongnya ke arah ranjang di dekat mereka.

Yoongi melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman lemah.

"Park Jimin. Apa-apaan—"

" _Hyung… I'm breaking up with you_."

" _Mwo_?"

Jimin meremas erat kedua bahu Yoongi yang ia pegang. " _I'm breaking up with you. I have no confident to make you happy with me. But at least…"_

Pemuda berambut orens itu mengabaikan pelototan Yoongi yang membuatnya meringis.

"Park Jimin. _Get off_ —"

" _But at least, be mine for the first and the last time, hyung_."

"Ap-mmhhh…" sebelum sempat protes, Jimin lebih dulu menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi.

Ciumannya kali ini tak beda seperti pertama kali. Masih sama… Jimin berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya. Jimin ingin Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sangat mencintainya sekalipun sosok di bawahnya tidak. Jimin hanya ingin agar ia bisa mengingat bagaimana rasa dan tekstur bibir sosok yang dicintainya. Hanya sekedar itu yang Jimin inginkan.

Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi dengan sedikit bernafsu. Karena pada akhirnya… ia ingin itu. Ia ingin Yoongi mengingatnya. Jimin ingin Yoongi tidak melupakannya. Sekalipun setelah ini semua yang ada di antara mereka akan berakhir.

Semakin Jimin meresapi ciuman yang ia berikan kepada Yoongi, semakin Jimin merasa sosok di bawahnya lelah memberontak. Entah bagaimana, dan harusnya Jimin bersorak, tangan Yoongi memegang kendali ke arah lehernya, memeluknya erat, membawanya mendekat. Membuat ciuman yang mereka bagi semakin dalam dan semakin lekat.

Jimin mengenyampingkan segala sesuatu sekarang ini. Fokusnya hanyalah Yoongi yang sudah lelah menolak. Fokusnya kini… hanyalah membuat kenangan yang takkan pernah bisa lepas dari benaknya. Ya… hanya itu.

' _Tuhan… maaf… karena aku menyerah. Biarkan aku memiliki Yoongi_ hyung _untuk kali ini saja…'_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, semua benang yang melekat di tubuh mereka sudah lenyap. Entah siapa membuka, entah siapa yang melepas, karena yang bisa Jimin lakukan sekarang hanya mengagumi apa yang tersaji di depannya.

Min Yoonginya… sosok yang begitu dicintainya… berbaring di bawah kuasanya dengan tatapan sayu yang seolah membiarkan Jimin melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Pemuda orens itu mulai menciumi perpotongan leher Yoongi, memetakan segala sudut yang bisa ia gambar di kertas otaknya. Tangannya yang bebas menyapa kedua _nipple_ Yoongi yang sudah memerah.

Napas keduanya terengah. Saling bersautan dalam beratnya hembusan yang mereka keluarkan.

Ciuman Jimin kembali beralih ke bibir tipis Yoongi, memagutnya, mengulumnya. Seolah memakan bibir itu dan tak ingin menyisakan bagian manapun. Selang beberapa menit Jimin melepasnya dan kembali menjalankan bibirnya ke seluruh wajah Yoongi, menciuminya. Lalu turun ke lehernya dan menyesapnya di sana. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin takkan hilang dalam tiga hari. Tangannya bermain dengan _nipple_ kemerahan Yoongi, menjepitnya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Pemuda _mint_ itu melenguh. Ia membawa tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya, mencegah segala jenis desahan untuk keluar. Tangannya yang lain bermuara pada alas tempat tidur dan mencengkeramnya erat. Pandangannya ke arah samping, tidak berani melihat apa yang tengah Jimin kerjakan pada tubuhnya.

"Jiminhh—" suaranya tertahan ketika merasa satu tangan Jimin meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan menuju ke arah bawah. Menyapa ujung kepala kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, mempertemukan kedua milik mereka yang menegang, Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama melenguh panjang.

Tuhan… bolehkah ini semua tak cepat berakhir seperti yang direncakan?

" _Hyung_ … Yoongi _hyung_ …" Jimin menciumi seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Benar-benar menyusuri dari atas sampai bawah. Dari sisi satu ke sisi lainnya. Benar-benar memetakan tubuh itu dengan bibirnya, berusaha merekamnya baik-baik di dalam kepalanya. Karena ia tahu ia takkan pernah bisa melakukan ini lagi.

" _Hyung… I love you… as always… I've never don't love you_ …"

"Ugh…" percayalah Yoongi sudah tidak fokus. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jimin padanya. Namun yang ia tahu, ketika jari-jemari Jimin terus menyentuhnya, bahkan menyentuh lubang di bawah sana. Yoongi merasa ia akan gila. Karena seharusnya tidak _begini_ , bukan?

"Ahh… Jimhh…" Yoongi mencengkeram rambut Jimin ketika bibir _namja_ itu mendekati selangkangannya. Menjambaknya kuat, serta merta mengeluarkan respon atas apa yang Jimin lakukan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Jimin mempersiapkannya sampai Yoongi benar-benar siap. Jimin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal ini… ia benar-benar akan merasa lebih dari cukup jika setelah ini dia disuruh pergi. Jika memang setelah ini Yoongi akan membencinya… Jimin rela. Jimin rela menghilang selamanya dari hidup Min Yoongi.

Karena ia hanya ingin membahagiakan sosok di bawahnya ini. Ya, hanya itu.

"ARGH—" Yoongi langsung mencengkeram erat seprai saat Jimin membawa kepala kejantanannya ke lubang masuk miliknya. Bibir mereka bertaut sekali lagi, Jimin ingin menyarukan rasa sakit yang mungkin datang.

Perlahan, amat pelan… Jimin memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Yoongi sampai menggigit bibir Jimin dalam ciuman mereka, tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk bahu Jimin dan mencakarnya.

Perih dan sakitnya bukan main. Namun entah mengapa… di saat ia merasa hanya melihat bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepalanya, atau ketika Jimin melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman mereka. Yoongi tersenyum lemah. Dan kali itu… ia benar-benar memberikan segala hal pertama yang ia punya kepada Jimin—terhitung jauh ketika Jimin memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya, atau kini ketika pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Min Yoongi terbangun ketika merasa ia mendengar teriakan dari bundanya yang menyuruh turun untuk makan malam.

Pemuda berambut _mint_ itu tak langsung beranjak. Ia memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Meraba-raba ranjangnya entah untuk apa tanpa benar-benar melihat. Saat ia melirik ke arah meja belajarnya dan di sana terdapat _earphone_ pemberian Jimin, Yoongi langsung dibuat teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Putus… ya?"

Seluruhnya badannya meronta sakit. Namun apa sekarang Yoongi peduli akan hal itu?

" _It seems like you're planning this break-up sex_ … Park Jimin."

Yoongi tidak menangis… Ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tetapi tolong katakan mengapa hatinya menjerit seperti ini? Apa benar ini yang diinginkannya? Apa benar… Yoongi ingin Jimin menyerah dan pergi darinya?

Namun tolong… seseorang katakan pada Yoongi… beri satu alasan mengapa hatinya merasa kosong ketika mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan mengapa… mengapa ada sungai yang tercipta di kedua pipinya?

Bisakah… seseorang menjelaskan tentang semua itu kepadanya?

"Park Jimin… _you little shit_."

 _Terkadang cinta tak butuh kata, tapi bukan berarti selalu penuh akan perlakukan. Aku tahu… tapi kenapa semuanya harus sesulit ini?_

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **If love is nearly speaking…**_

 _ **But it got cut off by growling…**_

 _ **I'm leaving…**_

 _ **Loving you is the hardest thing…**_

… _ **I could do without panting…**_

 _ **For every single love words I was shouting…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **\- To be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N2 :**

 **Plisss plisss plisss, jangan teror gue,** _ **mkay**_ **? Jangan teror gue karena lemonnya gagal XD**

 **Udah lama ga bikin lemon euy dan canggung banget. Udah gatau mau ngetik apa, jadi—** _ **sorry**_ **kalau mengecewakan.**

 _ **Btw**_ **, dek, Jims,** _ **next chap**_ **nya** _ **coming soon**_ **, yah. Gue mau uas dulu. Jadi lu nikmatin dulu lah galau-galau karena MinYoon gue bikin putus XDD**

 **Sapa suruh minta** _ **Hurt/Comfort – Angst**_ **, minta M lagi. Bukan salah gue jiwa sadis dan maso gue keluar /ga.**

 **Ya, pokoknya.** _ **I'm truly sorry if they're so OOC. You know laa, I don't know them all. I just know—so far, I just know their face and its quite hardly for me to built the characterization**_ **/ya.**

 **Pokoknya maap semaap-maapnya kalau** _ **OOC**_ **sangat.** _ **I've tried my best laa. Next chap**_ **—lu maunya mereka begimana? Balikan lagi atau jangan? /dibuang**

 **Ah, yaudehlah gue banyak bacot. Semoga suka ye? Selamat menunggu. Jangan pites gue kalau ketemu.** _ **Bye.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jika cinta benar-benar mengerti segala sesuatu tanpa adanya aksara… kuharap kau juga._

 _Tentangku… yang tak pernah bisa menunjukkan afeksi maupun merangkai kata._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If Love is Nearly Life Breaking ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi** _ **© God, themselves**_

 _ **BTS, Infinite and other cast © God, themselves**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Family, Friendship.**_

 _ **Rated M. AU. OOC. SLASH.**_

 _ **Bottom!Yoongi. Uke!Yoongi.**_

 _ **This is my very first MinYoon fiction, and maybe the one and only.**_

 _ **This fiction is dedicated for my dearest sister**_ , **Jimsnoona.**

 _ **Hope you like it. I hope that it is exceeded your expectations.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kakak, mau sampai kapan tidurnya? Sudah waktunya makan malam, loh," suara sang bunda menggema di depan pintu kamarnya. Yoongi langsung berusaha bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian belakangnya.

"Iya, bun. Yoongi mau mandi dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iya, bunda."

Kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak nafsu makan. Kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin diam di sini dan mencerna segalanya. Kalau saja bundanya tahu apa yang terjadi… apa yang akan dikatakan bunda padanya?

Mengabaikan semua sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya, _namja_ berambut _mint_ itu melangkah dengan pelan ke kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan diri. Berharap setelah ini semua rasa aneh yang menghinggapinya menghilang dan takkan datang lagi.

 _Hari ini mungkin tak kusadari… bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah bagian dari mimpi._

 _Mimpi yang terwujud menjadi kenyataan pahit yang menyakiti._

 _Tentangmu._

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Seokjin mengernyit melihat putra sulungnya yang berjalan agak tertatih. Terlebih, sang anak memakai kaus _turtleneck_. Karena jarang sekali Yoonginya memakai kaus model itu. Rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh, namun wanita paruh baya itu diam saja dan kembali menyendokkan lauk ke piring putra bungsunya.

Saat Yoongi sudah menduduki bangkunya, Seokjin langsung memintanya untuk mengangkat piringnya supaya ia bisa mengisi nasi dan lauk di atasnya. "Kakak mau pakai lauk apa?"

Yoongi hanya melirik malas makanan di atas meja. Dan menjawab seadanya, "Apa saja, bun."

Ia lemas. Tak bersemangat. Yoongi ingin tidur dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Namun apa bisa?

"Kakak sakit?" Yoongi langsung tersentak saat suara ayahnya menggema. Pemuda _mint_ itu langsung menggeleng dan melahap makan malamnya. "Kakak kelihatan pucat. Mau ke dokter?"

"Yoongi oke, yah."

"Kak Yoongi—"

"Kakak baik-baik saja, _please_?"

Min Namjoon, ayah Yoongi langsung terdiam. Seokjin yang sedaritadi memperhatikan juga tak berucap apa-apa. Jungkook di sampingnya melirik kakaknya, lalu menyeletuk. "Tadi siang Jimin kemari ya, kak?"

 **DEG!**

Gerakan Yoongi langsung berhenti, dan itu membuat tiga orang lain di sana mengenyit penuh tanda tanya.

"Kakak?"

"Ya…"

"Ohhh. Terus sudah pulang? _Kok_ Kookie tidak tahu?"

' _Aku pun tidak tahu kapan dia pergi.'_

Melihat putra sulungnya yang diam saja, Seokjin langsung menengahi. "Sudah-sudah. Ayo kalian makan dulu. Mengobrolnya nanti saja, _arra_?"

"Iya bundaaa."

Pun kemudian _namja_ berambut mint itu kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya membuatnya duduk tidak nyaman. Atau ketika bagaimana adiknya Jungkook terus bertanya soal Jimin, atau ketika ayahnya terus-menerus memintanya untuk pergi ke dokter. Yoongi berharap ia tidak harus bicara banyak sekarang. Ia tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Tidak ketika seluruh rasa sakit menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan yang paling terasa sakitnya… adalah di bagian dadanya.

Bisakah seseorang meyakinkan dia bahwa dia baik-baik saja?

"Kakak sungguh baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara sang bunda menggema di ruang makan itu.

Yoongi langsung menyelesaikan makannya dan bersandar pada badan kursi di belakangnya. "Yoongi mau tidur, bun. Besok pagi pasti baik lagi. Cuma sedikit pusing."

"Kakak yakin?" sang ayah memastikan dan _namja mint_ itu hanya mengangguk. "Kalau pusingnya makin menjadi, langsung beritahu ayah atau bunda, arraseo?" Min Namjoon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putra sulungnya ini.

Pun yang dilakukan Yoongi hanya mengangguk kemudian bangkit meninggalkan tiga anggota keluarga yang senantiasa terus berusaha menopangnya. Ada atau tidaknya masalah yang ia hadapi.

' _Apa bunda akan memaklumi jika ia tahu apa yang kulakukan bersama… Jimin? Apa ayah juga akan tetap khawatir? Oh_ shit _. Pinggangku pegal sekali._ Shit shit shit _.'_

 _Hei, kamu…_

 _Aku pun berharap aku bisa jujur. Bukan hanya pada mereka, tetapi padamu juga. Bisakah?_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari pagi mengetuk pelan kelopak mata _namja_ berambut _mint_ yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Tirai kamar yang dibuka dan _namja_ itu yakin sang bunda lah pelakunya, membuat sosok bernama Min Yoongi tersebut membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan bias mentari yang bersinar—memantul dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

Saat ia menemukan sang bunda yang sudah tersenyum padanya, Yoongi langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Apalagi ketika wanita paruh baya itu mengusap sayang kepalanya dan mendaratkan kecupan di sana.

"Pagi kakak tersayang bunda. Pusingnya sudah hilang?"

Sekalipun sikapnya dingin dan cuek, dan Seokjin tahu itu, Yoongi tumbuh penuh kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia bisa tumbuh sedingin dan secuek itu pada orang lain.

"Pagi bun. Sudah lebih baik, kok."

"Sekarang kakak mandi setelah itu sarapan. Ohya, bunda bertanya-tanya… biasanya nak Jimin jam segini sudah datang menjemput kakak. Tapi kok sekarang belum, ya?"

Yoongi langsung meringis mendengar nama Jimin disebut. Ia melirik meja nakas dan melihat jam yang berdiri tegak di sana. Hampir pukul sembilan dan dia ada kelas jam setengah sebelas. _Well_ , memang biasanya Jimin sudah ada di bawah. Tapi sekarang… apa yang dia harapkan?

Namja mint itu diam saja tak merespon ibundanya. Yoongi hanya berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berhenti karena pertanyaan sang bunda. "Kaki kakak sakit? _Kok_ jalannya tertatih _begitu_?"

Yoongi berpegangan pada dinding terdekat tanpa menoleh. Ia menjawab pelan pertanyaan sang bunda. "Kakak oke, bun. Jangan khawatir." Dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih mengernyit di samping tempat tidur anaknya.

"Kak Yoongi itu, kenapa suka sekali menyimpan masalahnya sendiri sih?" Seokjin hanya bisa geleng kepala dan berlalu dari ruangan bernuansa abu-abu yang tenang.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Di balik pintu kamar mandi, Yoongi bersandar. Kepalanya menatap ke langit-langit, napasnya tak beraturan dan entah apa yang merasukinya, satu tangannya terangkat lalu berlabuh di dadanya. Berusaha mengerti rasa apa yang ia rasakan kala itu. Berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ketika sang bunda menyebut nama Jimin barusan. Berusaha… seberusaha mungkin untuk mengartikan hal itu sebagai… sebatas rasa kehilangan karena sejujurnya ia sudah terbiasa.

Ya… Yoongi hanya berpikir demikian. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Jimin yang menjemputnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Jimin yang selalu mengganggunya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa ketika Jimin mengatakan kalimat-kalimat cinta itu. Dan kini ketika ia merasa hatinya kosong, Yoongi hanya bisa berpikir karena ia merasa aneh. Aneh karena tidak akan lagi menghadapi itu semua.

Ah… mungkin tidak. Ini baru hari pertama ia kembali menggenggam status kesendiriannya. Ini hari pertama Jimin bukan lagi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dan mungkin hari-hari selanjutnya Yoongi akan terbiasa. Tanpa sosok itu. Tanpa sosok Jimin yang berusaha mengambil semua atensi yang dimilikinya.

Saat terbangun tadi pun Yoongi tak berusaha mencari ponselnya. Karena biasanya, ponsel itu akan berdering membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Dan ketika hanya kesunyian dan sapaan selamat pagi dari bundanya seperti biasa, Yoongi tahu semua sudah berubah.

Setelah ini… setelah ini tidak akan lagi kata 'kita' di antara dia dan Jimin. Ya. Setelah ini semuanya akan berbeda.

Menghela napas untuk meringankan rasa berat yang menghinggapi kala itu, Yoongi bersingut menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi ke arah _bath up_ untuk membersihkan diri.

Dalam diam, ia berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi berjalan ke arah taman di mana biasanya ia berkumpul dengan dua sahabatnya dalam diam. Sembari sesekali bibirnya bergerak mengikuti nyanyian yang terdengar di telinga, dalam sunyi ia ikut terhanyut. Walau sejujurnya ia mati rasa, ia tak bisa mendengar suara musik yang sudah ia setel _max volume_ pada _headset_ nya. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tak peduli. Sampai ketika ia melihat dua sahabatnya di sana, dan ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Sungyeol, _namja_ tinggi itu langsung beranjak. Pergi berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok yang tengah mengernyit, menghindari dirinya yang baru saja akan bergabung.

' _So…'_

Namun Yoongi tetap berjalan ke sana. Menghampiri Hoseok yang duduk sendiri. Mengabaikan rasa kecewanya karena Sungyeol memilih menjauhinya hanya karena mungkin ia sudah tahu dari Myungsoo bahwa Jimin dan dia sudah berakhir. Ah, mungkin saja, kan?

"Yo, Suga! Mukamu makin seram. _You okay, bro_?" Hoseok langsung menyapanya sesaat ia duduk di samping _namja_ itu.

Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan mulai asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Percayalah bahwa tadi Hoseok sempat memasang wajah heran karena ia menghampiri _namja_ itu dengan tertarih dalam langkahnya. Namun Yoongi tak peduli. Pun ia terus mengabaikan Hoseok yang sudah larut dalam kegiatannya juga, seakan tahu seperti apa Yoongi sebenarnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Yoongi. "Serius, Suga. Kau oke?"

"Kenapa?"

" _Well_ … kau tahu, Sungyeol bilang kau dan Jimin—"

" _I'm okay_."

"Yakin?"

"Hoseok."

"Oke, oke. Tapi—"

"—tidak selamanya kau harus menyimpannya sendirian, Min Yoongi." Ucapan Hoseok terhenti dan disambung oleh suara lain, yang Yoongi yakini bahwa itu suara sahabatnya, Sungyeol.

Yoongi mendongak dan melihat Sungyeol mendorong minuman ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit, lalu melirik minuman itu dan Sungyeol bergantian.

"Apa? Kau berpikir aku akan menghindarimu karena aku tahu kau dan Jimin putus? Oh ayolah, Min Yoongi. _Who do you think I am_? Aku memang kadang protes dan kesal padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjauh hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan kakak mantanmu."

Yoongi hanya diam mendengarkan Sungyeol. Hoseok mengangguk di sebelahnya. Ia pun tak menjawab dan hanya meminum _cappuccino_ yang dibawakan sahabatnya. Sungyeol sendiri menghela napas lelah dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak sendirian, Suga. Kau punya aku, Hoseok, bunda, ayahmu, Kookie dan yang lainnya. Kau tidak boleh melupakan itu."

"…"

"Dan lagi, menyimpan masalahmu sendirian hanya akan membuatmu tambah tua. Kau dengar tidak? Tambah tua. Kuyakin kau akan tambah jelek."

"Yup. Min Suga menua, hiiii. Akan jadi apa kau nanti?" Hoseok menyahut yang dibalas pukulan pada kepalanya. Ia meringis namun kemudian tertawa. "Setidaknya kau sudah bisa menemukan kegunaan tanganmu lagi, 'Gus."

"Berisik."

" _Tsk. Btw_ kenapa dengan kakimu? _Kok_ jalan kayak _mummy gitu_?" Sungyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

Dan pertanyaannya dijawab ketus oleh Yoongi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu?!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hopeless."

Hari itu, sekalipun langit mendung menghiasi angkasa, sekalipun Yoongi merasa berat di hatinya, sekalipun ia tahu ada yang salah, Yoongi tetap seperti dia yang biasanya. Tidak peduli semuanya akan terbaca. Karena bagi kedua sahabatnya, percayalah Yoongi itu hanyalah seperti buku yang terbuka. Walau terkadang mereka sulit menebak dan menghadapinya. Mereka mengenal Yoongi jauh sebelum hari mendung itu. Mereka bersahabat dengannya, jauh sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menjadi orang yang kini tengah berbohong pada mereka.

Bertaruh atas nama hati, atas nama perasaan, atas nama ego. Karena mereka terlalu mengenal Min Yoongi sampai-sampai mereka lelah menunggu _namja mint_ itu untuk bergantung pada mereka.

Karena itu biarlah waktu yang membuatnya jujur. Pun mereka tahu, bahwa tak selamanya Yoongi akan diam. Bahwa ada saatnya ia sampai pada batasnya. Dan Sungyeol maupun Hoseok, terlalu tahu akan hal itu semua.

"Soal itu, kalian tidak sok bule 'kan pakai _break-up sex_ segala?"

"Lee Sungyeol tutup mulutmu atau aku akan memotong lidahmu itu."

"Dih kami kan hanya bertanya, Suga!"

"Kau juga, Hopeless. Tutup mulutmu atau enyah dari sini."

"Iiih, Agus _mah_ galak."

"Mati sana kalian berdua."

Angin yang berhembus kala itu, sedikitnya menentramkan hati Yoongi. Karena ia tahu ia tidak sendirian… menghadapi semua masalah yang ia timbulkan sendiri.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari berikutnya, _namja mint_ itu terbangun dengan keadaan badan yang masih pegal, entah kenapa. Namun _namja_ bernama Yoongi itu tak ambil pusing. Pun ia tak repot-repot mengecek ponselnya yang berdering di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, seolah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang selalu suka mengganggunya di pagi hari. Kalau bukan Sungyeol, berarti Hoseok atau mungkin… Jimin.

Entahlah.

Yoongi meringis setiap kali mengingat nama _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Hatinya seakan tercubit sesuatu, sakit dan sesak. Seolah napasnya tertahan akan hempitan beban yang tak kasat mata. Tetapi Yoongi menganggap hal itu hanya sebatas keterbiasaan yang hilang saja. Ia tidak kehilangan, bukan? Ia… tidak mungkin kehilangan Jimin, bukan?

Nada dering ponselnya terus terdengar membuat Yoongi segera mengangkatnya dan mengumpat pada orang itu.

" _Goddammit_. Apa maumu?"

[" _Bangun_ sleeping beauty _. Sudah jam berapa ini? Masa kau belum sampai kampus? Mentang-mentang su_ —"]

 **PRAK!** —Yoongi memutus sambungannya dan menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas meja nakasnya. Ia yakin telinganya akan panas kalau pagi-pagi sudah mendengarkan ocehan Sungyeol.

Namun nada dering selanjutnya kembali berbunyi. Setelah memastikan bukan Sungyeol yang menelpon, Yoongi mengangkatnya.

"Berisik, Hopeless. Aku baru bangun dan bolos jam kuliah pertama."

[" _Masih sakit memangnya badanmu sampai telat bang_ —"]

 **PRAK!—** sekali lagi Yoongi menutup dan menghempaskan paksa ponselnya yang tak berdosa. Sampai ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menyapa paginya yang sudah diisi rasa kesal pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kak? Kak Yoongi mau sampai kapan tidurnya? Bunda tidak bisa masuk soalnya kakak kunci pintunya, sih."

Yoongi langsung memaksakan diri bangkit dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Di sana, sang bunda sudah berdiri dengan sarapan di kedua tangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu masuk begitu saja dan meletakkan sarapan anaknya di dekat ponsel inosen yang tergeletak hampir retak. Lalu mulai merapikan ranjang putra sulungnya.

"Kakak tidak ke kampus?"

"Kampus kok, bun. Cuma ya, kesiangan."

"Siapa suruh pintunya dikunci, dan diketuk-ketuk tidak bangun juga."

"Bukannya bunda punya kunci duplikatnya?"

"Hmmm…" sang bunda seolah teringat sesuatu dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Yoongi mengikutinya dan menemukan bundanya memegang sebuah benda kecil seperti anak kunci. "…kuncinya ketinggalan pas bunda membenahi kamar kakak kemarin, hehe."

Yoongi mendengus sayang, lalu mendorong ibundanya keluar ruangan berkeramik tersebut. "Yoongi mau mandi bun. Selamat pagi dan terima kasih sarapannya." Setelah mencium sekilas dahi bundanya, pintu mahogani itu tertutup meninggalkan Seokjin yang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga anak bunda, dan… semoga suka sarapannya."

Pun kemudian, wanita dua anak itu berjalan keluar ruangan yang terlihat tenang, dihias dengan tinta abu-abu yang melekat pada dinding-dindingnya, juga dengan warna putih seputih kanvas pada langit-langit kamarnya. Namun, tak pelak, Seokjin bisa merasakan bahwa ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan rasa kekecewaan dan kehilangan yang dalam. Tirai jendela yang terbuka, tak menjadikan ruangan itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seokjin semakin berpikir, sampai berapa lama Yoongi akan menyimpan semua rasa itu sendirian?

"Bunda masih berharap kakak akan jujur… apapun masalah kakak. Bunda di sini, kak Yoongi… selalu berharap agar kakak bergantung pada wanita tak muda lagi yang sangat mencintai putranya. Tetap bahagia, _ne_ , anakku?" sembari menatapi pintu kamar mandi tersebut, setelah memastikan bahwa cintanya tersampaikan, Seokjin benar-benar berlalu. Diiringi dengan harapan yang terus berusaha ia pupuk agar terus tumbuh. Kepada putra sulungnya. Kepada Yoonginya… kebahagiaan pertama yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

" _Love you_ , kakak Yoongi~"

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dan keesokannya lagi, dan terus keesokannya, Yoongi kembali mengulangi hari yang sama. Namun yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya dan hari ini adalah… tak sedikitpun adanya eksistensi Jimin dalam hidupnya. Tidak lagi. Tidak lagi ketika semuanya memang sudah berakhir.

Tidak ada dering ponsel di pagi hari, atau pesan di siang hari yang memperingatkannya makan siang, atau di malam hari yang mengharapkannya mimpi indah. Tidak dari semua itu benar-benar terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan Yoongi dibuat resah karenanya.

Satu minggu lebih. Ia pikir ia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan keberisikan Jimin atau tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Ocehannya di telepon yang selalu bisa membuatnya mengernyit kesal, atau pesan-pesan _chessy_ nya yang membuatnya merasa disayang. Dan itu semua kini telah hilang. Bergantikan kenangan yang terus berputar bagai kaset rusak setiap detiknya dalam ingatan.

Yoongi tersiksa, namun tak ia akui. Yoongi kerepotan, ketika pada akhirnya bundanya menanyakan perihal Jimin padanya. Yoongi marah, ketika ia sadar… mulai detik di mana Jimin mengatakan bahwa mereka putus, hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi. Hidupnya sudah berubah, ya… berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasanya.

Yoongi mungkin terluka… tapi selalu berhasil ia sembunyikan. Pun _namja_ itu tahu, bahwa ia tak takkan bisa membohongi satu-satunya sosok yang bisa membacanya luar dalam dan mengerti dirinya, juga tentang semua kegelisahan yang ia miliki.

Yoongi hanya berharap semua emosinya akan terus tertahan. Ia hanya berharap dirinya akan tetap berdiri tegak tanpa terjatuh kesakitan. Karena tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya hancur. Tidak tirai kamar yang terus berkibar menyapanya di pagi hari, dengan pantulan sinar mentari yang tersebar indah menyinari kamarnya. Tidak lantai kamar yang selalu ia pijaki, ia nodai dengan seluruh keegoisannya yang selalu tampak, atau tidak pada dirinya sendiri… yang selalu yakin bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Yang selalu berpegang teguh bahwa ia tak terluka.

Namun Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, sedingin apapun dia di luar, dia hanyalah sosok rapuh yang butuh sandaran di dalam. Dan Seokjin selalu mengetahui hal itu. Karena ia yang melahirkannya, karena ia yang membesarkan Yoonginya.

* * *

 _Seperti malam itu…_

 _Yoongi terbangun tiba-tiba karena mimpi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai selagi matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, napasnya memburu seakan bersautan dengan entitas lain di sekitar. Ia keringatan, tapi yang terpenting, apa yang ia impikan membuat ia gelisah tak karuan._

 _Jimin._

 _Mengapa ia memimpikan Jimin dan kejadian hari itu? Mengapa dia… hanya mengingat bagian di mana Jimin mengatakan kata cinta padanya? Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, mengapa Yoongi merasa jijik pada dirinya?_

 _Pemuda berambut_ mint _itu langsung bangkit untuk duduk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lutut. Keadaannya yang basah keringat, tak membuat Yoongi repot-repot untuk berganti baju. Ia hanya berpikir dan terus berpikir, bodohkah dia? Atau Jiminkah yang terlalu buta untuk memahami satu hal? Ataukah ini salah mereka berdua? Yoongi tidak tahu jawabannya. Tetapi yang pasti, apa yang terjadi membuat Yoongi berpikir betapa… rendahnya dia hari itu. Sekalipun pada akhirnya, ia menyerah karena ia… memiliki setitik rasa untuk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut._

 _Namun apa Jimin tahu?_

 _Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Ini belum terlalu malam, dan ia takut suaranya akan terdengar oleh keluarganya, dan Yoongi merasa ia hanya perlu bersembunyi lagi. Karena pada akhirnya ia mulai sadar, bahwa ia memang kehilangan Jimin dari hidupnya. Dan itu adalah kesalahannya._

 _Tidakkah Jimin merasa bahwa hari itu ia menyerah karena ia percaya pada Jimin? Atau Jimin hanya berpikir bahwa Yoongi menyerah karena setelah itu Yoongi akan memintanya pergi? Apa Jimin berpikir jika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, maka Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin akan berhenti mengganggunya. Apakah Jimin berpikir demikian? Terkutuklah Jimin dan segala kebodohannya jika itulah yang ia persepsikan._

 _Yoongi benar-benar menyerah. Karena ia tahu ia sudah jatuh. Jauh sebelum hari itu. Jauh sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang selalu berusaha mengambil alih atensinya. Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya. Tetapi hanya sebesar itukah kekuatannya menghadapi Yoongi? Apakah Yoongi sudah tidak pantas diperjuangkan lagi? Apakah Yoongi sangat buruk sampai-sampai membuat Jimin menyerah?_

 _Yoongi menangis lagi. Dan ia harap itu adalah kali terakhir ia menangis untuk seseorang._

 _Entah apa yang merasukinya, Yoongi bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. Berjalan tergesa ke arah meja belajar dan membuka laptopnya. Mengutak-atiknya mencari satu nama, nama Jimin. Dari semua akun sosial dan_ email _nya, tak sedikitpun tersisa di sana. Yoongi memeriksa ponselnya dan nomor Jimin pun menghilang dari kontaknya._

 _Tuhan, Jimin benar-benar menghapus segala bukti keberadaannya dalam hidup Yoongi, dan itu semakin menyakitinya._

 _Yoongi langsung bangkit lagi dan berjalan keluar kamar, memasuki kamar adiknya tanpa permisi, lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar Jungkook mengabaikan suara si pemilik kamar yang protes padanya._

" _Ih, kakak! Kookie kan bicara sama kakak, kok malah didiamkan? Kak Yoongi mau apa, sih? Di laptop Kookie ada apanya? Kak Yo—"_

" _Diam, berisik. Pinjam sebentar."_

 _Jungkook langsung diam dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Si kakak membuka akun_ facebook _nya dan mengetik nama Jimin di sana. Men-_ scroll _ke bawah profil_ facebook _itu, atau melihat-lihat isi chat yang bahkan belum dibalas._

" _Kak?"_

Kalau Kookie masih berteman dengannya atau bisa mencarinya, dan kalau dirinya tidak bisa, artinya… Yoongi di _block_ , kah?

" _Kak?"_

" _Pinjam ponsel sini cepat."_

 _Jungkook cemberut namun tetap memberikan ponselnya. Ia kesal karena panggilannya tidak dijawab dan malah diperintah dingin seperti itu._ Namja _berambut hitam itu memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya berjalan ke arah jendela, melihat lukisan malam di luar sana. Sambil menunggu panggilannya diangkat, Jungkook hanya diam melihat. Namun satu pertanyaannya, kakaknya itu kenapa?_

" _Jimin."_

 _["…"]_

" _Jim—"_

 _["_ Apa _?"] cih! Mengapa di saat seperti ini yang mengangkat harus si tuan repot itu?_

" _Myungsoo? Aku ingin bicara dengan Jimin. Berikan ponselnya—"_

 _["_ Jimin tidak ada _."]_

 _ **DEG!**_ _—apa maksudnya tidak ada?_

" _Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar—"_

 _["_ Ke mana saja kau seminggu ini, Min Yoongi? Baru sadar kalau ada yang menghilang dari hidupmu sekarang? Kesempatanmu sudah terbang dibawa angin. Enyah. Jangan hubungi Jimin lagi. _"]_

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya—"_

 _["_ Sudah kubilang ia tak ada bukan? Kau tuli atau bagaimana? Jalani hidup masing-masing dan jangan menganggunya lagi. Kau punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani begitu juga dengan Jimin. Kalian sudah tidak perlu saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Kalian sudah putus dan itu hal mutlak yang harus kau sadari, Min Yoongi. _"]_

" _Aku—"_

 _Ucapannya terpotong lagi saat suara di seberang sana kembali berbicara. ["_ Jalani hidupmu, Min Yoongi. Maka Jimin akan bisa menjalani hidupnya juga. Selamat tinggal. _"]_

" _Tunggu—"_

 _ **Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…**_

 _Sambungan terputus begitu saja dan meninggalkan Min Yoongi yang masih terpaku di depan jendela yang menampakkan lukisan indah malam. Tangannya masih mengapung setelah menurunkan ponsel yang tadi ia dekatkan ke telingannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah luar, dan tanpa sadar… entah apa yang membuat hatinya serasa diremat, Yoongi menangis lagi. Setitik air mata jatuh dari satu matanya disusul dengan remasan pada tangannya, meremas kuat ponsel adiknya._

 _Saat Jungkook akan bersuara lagi, Yoongi menghempaskan kasar ponsel itu ke jendela sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung teriak protes yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh sang kakak._

" _IH KAKAK MAAAAH~ DENGAR KOOKIE TIDAK SIH? BUNDAAA~" mengabaikan adiknya yang berteriak memanggil sang bunda, Yoongi secepat kilat keluar kamar Jungkook dan masuk ke kamarnya, menguncinya, mengabaikan ketukan beruntun yang dibuat oleh adik, bunda dan ayahnya._

" _Kak Yoongi? Kakak baik-baik saja?_ Kok _sampai_ bikin _rusak ponselnya si adek? Kak Yoongi? Buka pintunya_ dong _, kak. Kak Yoongi jawab bun—"_

" _Kakak baik, bun. Selamat malam, kakak mau tidur."_

" _Loh, loh, loh. Baru bangun tidur_ kok _sudah mau tidur lagi? Makan dulu_ dong _, kak."_

"…" _hening tanpa jawaban. Entah apa yang Yoongi lakukan di dalam._

" _Kak Yoongi?_ Ish _, kak Yoongi?" Seokjin bersuara lagi. Namun hanya tetap dibalas oleh sunyi yang makin meraja dari dalam pintu kamar di depannya. Wanita itu melirik sang suami dan anak bungsunya yang masih merajuk. Dan ia bisa melihat pasangannya menjanjikan ponsel baru pada Jungkook, lalu beranjak dari depan pintu kamar sang anak sulung. Pun, Seokjin merasa berat untuk pergi, namun apa ia harus memaksakan sang anak untuk bicara ketika ia masih membutuhkan privasi untuk dirinya sendiri?_

 _Dan Seokjin akan terus menunggu. Menunggu sampai Yoongi mau membuka diri padanya, lalu menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan darinya. Sekalipun Seokjin tahu, mengenai satu masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya. Tentang Yoongi… dan kekasih putranya. Tentang mereka yang mungkin tak lagi bersama._

* * *

Keesokan paginya, mereka sarapan seperti biasa. Rasa-rasanya tak ada yang aneh ataupun berubah. Namun Seokjin tetap tak menanggalkan tatapannya dari Yoongi. Ia masih khawatir, masih sangat khawatir pada anak sulungnya itu. Karena itu ia mungkin akan meminta sang anak untuk berangkat bersama sang ayah dan adiknya hari ini.

"Kakak berangkat sama ayah saja, ya? Nanti pulangnya baru naik bis." Seokjin berucap setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah putra sulungnya. Jungkook di sebelah Yoongi menatap bergantian ibunda dan kakaknya.

" _Anni_ , bun. Kakak naik bus saja. _Bye_." Setelah pamit pada ayahnya dan mengusap kepala Jungkook (walau adiknya itu masih menunjukkan sikap ngambek), kemudian mengecup pipi sang bunda, Yoongi kembali berlalu, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang semakin bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sosok kesayangan mereka itu?

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Perasaan Kookie saja atau _emang_ Jimin tidak pernah ke rumah lagi semenjak Rabu kemarinan, bun?"

Seokjin menatap putra bungsunya dan ikut mengelus kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lalu menyuruh Jungkook untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. "Sana berangkat. Nanti kesiangan, loh."

"Iyaaaa."

"Ayah juga berangkat bunda. Kookie ayo."

"Iya, yahhh."

Satu dua langkah masing-masing anggota keluarga Min Yoongi ambil menuju aktifitasnya, hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka sama. Dalam hati mereka serentak berdoa; _'Semoga kakak baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cahaya terik matahari menyinari meja piknik di taman belakang Universitas Seoul. Dan di sanalah Yoongi beserta dua sahabatnya sering berkumpul. Melakukan masing-masing kegiatan mereka, atau sesekali mengobrol, bertengkar atau kembali larut dalam pekerjaan yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

Yoongi selalu sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya, begitu juga dengan Hoseok di sampingnya, atau Sungyeol di depannya yang larut dalam acara _chatting_ dengan pacarnya, sehingga bias sinar mentari yang menyorot justru bukannya membuat mereka kepanasan, mereka justru merasa hangat.

Seperti Yoongi, yang entah mengapa merasa lebih baik hari ini.

Bisa dibilang, apa yang ia rasakan sejak tadi hanyalah perasaan lega. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seolah tak pernah ada yang hilang darinya atau seolah tak pernah ada kesalahan yang ia buat.

Ia ingin hidup… seperti sebagaimana ia pernah bernapas sebelumnya. Ia ingin bebas, terbang di langit biru tanpa membawa beban apapun di pundaknya. Namun apakah bisa?

"Jimin jadi pindah, Yeol—owh! _Ya_! Kenapa kau menginjak kaki—" ucapan Hoseok langsung terpotong melihat gelagat Sungyeol yang meminta melirik ke samping.

Namja berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh dan melihat kegiatan yang sahabatnya lakukan berhenti begitu saja. Tangannya mengapung di udara tak jadi menyentuh _keyboard_. Badannya kaku, dan Hoseok tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang kini tengah dikeluarkan sahabat baiknya itu. Namun melihat bagaimana Sungyeol yang masih dan makin keras menginjak kakinya, yakinkan Hoseok bahwa ia sudah membuat satu kesalahan.

Menyebut nama Jimin. Ya. Itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Err… Suga, usai kampus mau makan _cheesecake_ ~?" Sungyeol mengabaikan tatapan memohon Hoseok yang memintanya melepas injakan kakinya. Ia beralih menatap sahabat di depannya. Berharap tawaran darinya akan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian _namja mint_ itu.

Yoongi langsung tersadar lalu menunduk, beberapa detik setelahnya menggeleng dan kembali menjalankan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Mengabaikan tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang memandang khawatir padanya.

"Suga, dengar—"

"Bisakah kau diam, Yeol?" suaranya begitu parau, entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi, ia kini tengah menahan tangis yang ingin keluar. Berusaha meredam sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Berusaha mengabaikan luka yang tiba-tiba menganga lagi, entah karena apa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam, _eoh_?" Sungyeol menghela napas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi agar sahabat berambut _mint_ -nya ini mau –sedikit saja bergantung pada mereka. "Bagaimana aku bisa diam ketika aku melihat sahabatku menyiksa dirinya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak."

"Yoongi… berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. Bisa?"

"Aku tidak sependap—"

"Min Yoongi."

"Berhenti ikut campur, Sungyeol. Biarkan aku—"

"APA? APA, HAH, APA? BIARKAN KAU APA? BIARKAN KAU MENYAKITI DIRIMU LEBIH DARI INI?" Sungyeol teriak kalap dan berdiri dari duduknya. Mengempaskan tangannya ke meja dengan keras mengakibatkan semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi sang sahabat. Ia terlalu lelah berusaha membacanya.

Hoseok sampai ikut berdiri, ia merasa ia harus menenangkan Sungyeol. "Yeol, kontrol dirimu."

"Katakan dulu pada sahabatmu untuk berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri." Namja tinggi itu duduk kembali. Mengusap kasar wajah cantiknya lagi. Menjambak pelan rambut _brunette_ nya. Mengabaikan dua entitas di depannya.

Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya diam, namun kemudian melirik ke arah Yoongi yang juga sejak tadi tak bersuara. Ia selalu tak bisa membaca sosok itu. Yoongi terlalu sulit baginya. Sekalipun mereka sudah bersahabat lama, tapi Hoseok selalu berhasil dibuat bingung akan tingkahnya. Ia memang mengenal Yoongi, hanya sebatas mengenal bagaimana sosok itu tanpa tahu benar bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Kalau tidak ada Sungyeol, mungkin ia akan selalu gagal menangani sahabatnya itu.

"Suga," Hoseok memulai. Ia akan berusaha membuat suasana tegang ini lenyap terbawa angin. Dan berharap anak-anak kampus mereka sudah tidak melihat ke arah di mana mereka duduk kini.

"…"

"Sungyeol benar. Kau tahu itu…" _namja_ berambut hitam itu menjeda kalimatnya. Menarik napas dalam, semoga ini yang terbaik dalam hal ia berbicara. "…belakangan kau berbeda. Kau makin diam dan kau makin jauh. Kau makin tertutup dan itu bukan hanya menyiksa aku ataupun Sungyeol, tapi aku yakin bunda beserta ayahmu pun merasakan hal yang sama."

 _Namja_ itu melirik lagi Yoongi di sampingnya, lalu menatap Sungyeol seolah mengirim sinyal agar namja tinggi itu membantunya. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri. Orang yang baik-baik saja tidak akan memberi respon sepertimu saat orang lain menyebut nama mantan pacarnya, Suga."

Yoongi hanya diam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, poninya menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya. Baik Hoseok maupun Sungyeol semakin sulit memastikan bahwa sobatnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu kau bisa bergantung pada kami. Kau tahu kami bukan sekedar mengenalmu sekalipun kadang kami sulit untuk menebakmu. Tapi kau sahabat kami. Kau bagian dari hidup kami. Dan aku yakin, sampai sekarang pun kau belum memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau dan Jimin sudah putus."

 _Strike_. Yoongi langsung mengepalkan tangannya saat perkataan itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Sungyeol memang benar, ia memang belum mengatakan apapun tentang Jimin pada keluarganya. Karena Yoongi tidak mau membuat ibundanya sedih, tidak karena dia.

"Kau tidak bisa terus bungkam. Kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi. Kami di sini, Yoongi. Kami di sini dan kami siap untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Karena itulah adanya sahabat. _Ne_?"

Entah ke mana perginya suara bising di halaman belakang kampus, percayalah bahwa Hoseok maupun Sungyeol bisa mendengar suara jantung mereka masing-masing. Mengingat bagaimana kini Yoongi yang masih diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Atau bagaimana sosok itu berusaha untuk menutupi semua ekspresinya. Keduanya terlalu takut, jika pembicaraan ini malah semakin menyakiti sahabat mereka.

"Kalian tidak mengerti."

 **DEG!**

"Aku… baik-baik saja."

"Suga…"

"Sungguh… aku baik-baik saja. Bunda tidak perlu tahu dan kalian tidak perlu—"

"Suga!"

"—ikut campur dalam masalahku. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja."

"Yoongi."

"Jimin… aku hanya… aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Bukan berarti—aku terluka atau ap—"

"Min Yoongi angkat wajahmu!" Sungyeol bangun dari duduknya dan agak membungkuk ke depan, berusaha mengangkat kepala Yoongi agar menatapnya. Meneliti ekspresi apa yang tengah sosok yang sejak tadi berbicara sambil bergetar keluarkan, dan ternyata… ia menangis. Min Yoongi sahabatnya menangis dan itu menyakitinya. "Suga, _oh God_ …"

Sungyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Yoongi dan kembali terduduk, lemas di tempatnya. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih diam, dan Yoongi yang masih… menangis.

"Menangislah. Menangislah, Suga. Kau tahu itu hak semua orang. Menangislah karena kami akan selalu ada di sini." Hoseok mengusap-usap kepala _mint_ sahabatnya. Mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya, membiarkan Yoongi tetap mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini ditahannya. "Kami tidak akan ke mana-mana. Sungyeol ikut menangis untukmu. Menangislah. Keluarkan semuanya yang ingin kau keluarkan. _Ne_?"

Dan makin banyaklah air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata cantik itu. Yoongi menangis sesenggukan untuk yang pertama kali, di depan mereka, di depan dunia yang selalu menganggapnya tak punya hati. Kali ini, ia benar-benar menangis. Menangis atas nama rasa yang terus menghimpitnya. Menangis atas nama hati yang ia sendiri yang melukainya. Menangis untuk dirinya. Menangis untuk keterlambatan ia menyadari tentang perasaannya. Dan menangis untuk… rasa kehilangannya.

Matahari yang menyorot tajam di angkasa, di mana sinarnya bermuara langsung di atas meja mereka, menemani ketiga anak adam itu dalam diam. Menemani Sungyeol yang masih menangis untuk sahabatnya, menemani Yoongi yang sesenggukan atas kebodohannya, menemani Hoseok yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

Pun, ketika semuanya semakin kabur, ketika semua rasa yang menghimpit semakin terkubur, apa yang dirasa hari ini, sedikit berharap akan benar-benar lenyap. Dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi bak sungai yang terus mengikuti ke mana harus bermuara, satu persatu hati yang terluka mulai hilang pedihnya. Sungyeol mulai berhenti menangis, berpindah tempat duduk lalu memeluk sahabatnya, Yoongi masih menunduk namun membiarkan dua sosok di sampingnya menenangkannya, dan Hoseok berusaha untuk memberi kenyamanan untuk keduanya. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali percaya bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu takut menangis karena tidak akan ada yang menertawaimu, Suga. Tidak aku, ataupun Hoseok. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia masih bergeming di antara dua sahabatnya. Namun Sungyeol mengerti, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah sosok itu, dan Hoseok mengusap sayang surai _mint_ sahabatnya, keduanya sama-sama berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk sosok di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu kami selalu di sini. Kami akan selalu mendengarkanmu, kami tidak akan menghakimimu, tidak sekalipun kami tahu kau salah. Kami mungkin akan memarahimu, Suga, tapi kami juga akan berusaha membantumu mencari jalan keluar. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Jhope benar. Meskipun aku selalu nampak berlawanan pendapat denganmu, kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku, Suga, _my Sugar, our_ Yoongi. Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku selalu berusaha membuatmu jujur pada dirimu sendiri soal Jimin? Karena aku dan Hoseok tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan kami benar. _Now, right now, would ya tell us what happened_? Aku tahu kalian putus tapi—"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Membuat Sungyeol maupun Hoseok mengernyit ngeri. Sejujurnya mereka suka suara tawa sahabat mereka. Mereka suka senyumannya. Tetapi tawa lirih tadi membuat hati mereka seakan tercubit sesuatu, sakit lagi rasanya, dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Tidak ketika sekali lagi Yoongi selalu berhasil membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku jijik pada diriku. Kalian dengar itu?"

Mereka diam. Sungyeol dan Hoseok benar-benar bungkam.

"Aku jijik dan merasa bodoh. Tapi aku merasa dia lebih bodoh. Apa dia sebegitu buta dengan rasa lelahnya memperjuangkanku sampai tak menyadari satu hal tentang hatiku?"

Saat keduanya baru akan menjawab, Yoongi sudah bicara lagi.

"Aku menyerahkan segala hal pertamaku padanya dan dia… tiba-tiba melangkah pergi begitu saja dari hidupku. Tidak, ini memang bukan salahnya tapi salahku. Namun apa dia tidak bisa merasakannya? Aku sudah terluka di sini, sudah cukup dia menghukumku. Kalaupun ingin putus apa harus menghilang? Apa aku tidak bisa minta maaf dan menjelaskan? Apa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Apa aku harus hidup dihantui rasa bersalah? Apa aku harus hidup dihantui rasa jijik akan diriku sendiri? Haruskah aku menganggap apa yang terjadi hanya sebatas permainan yang justru menghancurkanku?"

"Suga…"

"Aku hancur, Sungyeol. Disaat aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui kesalahanku, mencoba untuk bicara padanya, pacarmu menyuruhku lenyap. Menjalani hidup masing-masing dengan rasa bersalah ini? Baru satu minggu dan aku sudah seperti ini? Bersembunyi dari semua orang yang mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kabar hidupku setelah hari ini? Apa aku masih bisa bernapas ketika pada akhirnya aku sadar bukan panggilan dari kalian yang aku harapkan untuk membangunkanku di pagi hari tapi… darinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku ingin kuat dan bertahan tapi pada akhirnya kau menghancurkan pertahananku. Kau menyebut tentang bunda dan itu semakin menyakitiku. Bunda akan kecewa padaku kalau dia tahu hal ini. Anaknya, anak yang selalu ia sayangi dan banggakan… putus dari sosok yang sangat ia kenal setelah melakukan… melakukan… a-aku… apa yang akan bunda dan ayah katakan? Aku jijik… aku bodoh… aku—"

"Suga, Suga, Suga, tolong dengarkan aku, oh Tuhan, tolong dengarkan aku…" Sungyeol berusaha untuk memegang sahabatnya lagi, namun kali ini sosok itu menepisnya. Ia duduk merapat pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan dua orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sungyeol hanya berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia hanya berusaha untuk memahami. Tuhan, ini lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. "…itu bukan salahmu. Bukan. Salahmu. Dan… aku yakin bunda akan mengerti. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, karena itu… bunda akan paham akan apa yang terjadi, Suga. Dia tidak akan kecewa padamu."

Dan Yoongi tertawa lagi, kali ini suaranya makin parau, suaranya makin sarat akan sakit yang menghinggapinya. "Tidak akan kecewa? Setelah aku memberikan diriku padanya, lalu kami putus, dan kini kami seolah musuh? Bunda tidak akan kecewa? Kalau begitu aku yang akan kecewa. Aku yang akan kecewa, Lee Sungyeol… aku…"

"Min Yoongi. Kau tahu itu hanya refleks sesaat. Aku yakin kau kalut saat itu makanya—"

"—aku menyerah? Demi Tuhan aku memberikan diriku dan dia masih tetap memilih pergi." Yoongi memotong ucapan Hoseok, ia makin menunduk dan mencengkram kuat satu tangannya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu dan pemahaman, Suga. Karena kalian melihat cinta dari sudut pandang kalian masing-masing. Jimin dari sudut pandangnya yang merasa kau tak pernah menginginkan hubungan kalian, dan kau dari sudut pandangmu yang merasa cinta tak harus selalu berisi aksara dan afeksi. Namun satu kesalahan fatal, kau tidak menunjukkan keduanya. Ya, kau diam. Di sanalah kesalahannya. Pun hal itu akhirnya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Jimin bukannya menyerah memperjuangkanmu, namun ia sudah ada pada batasnya untuk terus berharap dan kau tahu itu."

Sungyeol menatap takjub Hoseok yang barusan berbicara. Sejak kapan Hoseok bisa bicara seperti itu? Walaupun sejujurnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu Sungyeol mengenai Jimin, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada sosok itu, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang terjadi Sungyeol takkan mengatakannya. Tidak walaupun pada akhirnya sosok itu menyerah akan hidupnya.

"Aku…"

"Setelah ini kita pulang dan makan _cheesecake_. Bolos mata kuliah sesekali takkan membuat kita bodoh, bukan?"

"Oh, _nice suggestion_ , Jhope!"

" _And, go! Btw cheer up_ , Suga! Kami di sini~ bersamamu~ menemanimu~ mengambil langkah—owh! Berhenti memukul kepalaku. Sungyeol sialan."

"Diam. Suaramu jelek sekali membuat telingaku sakit, Hopeless."

"Ih, dazar tiang sialan."

"Apa aku tidak dengar?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, kok, wooo."

Meninggalkan Yoongi beberapa langkah di belakang, dua sahabat itu seolah ingin bertengkar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, mereka kembali mensejajarkan langkah mereka bersama sang sahabat tersayang. Pemuda berambut _mint_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sembari dalam hati ia berpikir, sudah benarkah ia? Haruskah setelah ini ia jujur pada ibundanya? Dan akahkah kedua orangnya memaklumi kesalahannya?

Yoongi berharap demikian. Karena apa yang terjadi malam itu, tanpa benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jimin akan pergi sungguhan, Yoongi menyerah atas nama hati yang tak pernah bisa berkata. Atas nama dirinya yang tak pernah bisa menunjukkan afeksi melalui aksara atau sebaliknya. Atas nama cinta yang tanpa ia sadari tumbuh. Sehingga pada akhirnya ketika apa yang paling ia biasakan hadir di hidupnya kini telah pergi, seminggu berperang batin dan bersikap seolah baik-baik saja, hari ini –di depan dua sahabatnya Yoongi menyerah. Menyerah untuk kekalahannya mempertahankan topeng dingin yang selama ini ia pegang teguh, menyerah akan hatinya yang nyatanya terluka tanpa tahu bagaimana mengobatinya.

Ya, karena pada akhirnya ia di sini. Berharap kejujurannya akan memberikannya jalan untuk menggapai jalan keluar dari rasa sakit dan putus asa yang ia rasakan. Berharap pengakuannya akan mengobati luka menganga di dasar hatinya yang ia sendiri yakin hanya Jimin lah yang bisa menyembuhkan. Walau semu, seperti berharap dapat memetik bintang dengan tangan sendiri, Yoongi ingin Jimin kembali. Yoongi ingin memiliki satu kesempatan untuk bilang tidak ketika Jimin mengatakan putus di hari itu. Yoongi ingin mengulang semuanya. Semua yang selama ini ia abaikan. Yoongi ingin merawat Jimin saat pemuda itu sakit, Yoongi ingin membalas ciuman pertama yang Jimin berikan.

Namun memikirkan itu semua, hanya akan membuat hatinya kembali menjerit. Yoongi tidak bisa menyuarakannya. Tidak ketika ia tahu dua sahabatnya akan merasakan sakit yang sama. Tidak ketika ia sadar mungkin Sungyeol sudah banyak berdebat dengan pacarnya yang merupakan kakak Jimin. Tidak ketika ia tahu mungkin Hoseok akan semakin khawatir dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan tidak, jika itu justru menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yoongi ingin bangkit, untuk menghadapi kenyataan di depan mata. Kenyataan yang ada akibat ulahnya. Kenyataan yang ia sendiri tak yakin akan benar-benar ia terima. Karena itu biarlah hanya dia yang berusaha untuk memahami itu semua. Menerima apa yang sejujurnya ingin ia buang. Menikmati akibat dari kesalahan yang ia timbulkan. Menikmati perih yang terus menerus mengakar di hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Hanya untuk kali ini, biarkan hanya Min Yoongi yang berusaha untuk mencari jalan akhir. Untuk menggapai Jimin lagi, atau untuk melupakannya. Melupakan Jimin untuk selamanya…

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, oi, 'Gus?"

Yoongi langsung tersentak dan melihat Hoseok berdiri di depannya, mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. _Namja_ bersurai _mint_ itu menggeleng kemudian jalan mendahului Hoseok yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

"Hmm, _cheesecake_ dan _Americano_ mungkin enak~" mahasiswa tingkat lima berambut _mint_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Terlalu terbiasa dengan selera makan sang sahabat.

"Aku mungkin akan makan lima piring kali, ya?"

"Mati saja kau kena diabetes, Hopeless."

"Ah! Nanti kau kehilangan aku lagi, Yeol."

" _Ish_. Buat apa? Kau mati pun aku bahagia."

"Sialan."

Angin musim semi yang biasanya membuat Yoongi menggigil belakangan ini, kini terasa sejuk menyentuh kulitnya. Menerbangkan beberapa helai surainya mengikuti arah ke mana sang pembawa suasana mengayun. Berjalan bersama dua sahabat yang selalu setia ada kapanpun ia butuh. Membelanya sekalipun ia tahu kesalahan ada padanya, memberikannya sandaran ketika Yoongi merasa dunia menjauhinya, menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengarkan segala masalahnya, membuat ia merasa lebih baik.

Dan sedikitnya hal itu membuat Yoongi pun sadar. Bahwa di rumah, ia juga memiliki orang-orang yang siap menghadapi masalah bersamanya. Hanya saja, Yoongi terlalu takut apa yang menjadi masalahnya akan benar-benar melukai mereka. Tuhan, harus apa dia?

"Apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus menceritakannya setidaknya pada bundamu, oke?"

Yoongi langsung menoleh melihat Sungyeol bicara begitu. Namun ia tahu sahabatnya benar. Setidaknya, setidaknya hanya pada bundanya.

 _Dan pada akhirnya aku jujur. Mungkin memang bukan padamu._

 _Namun mengeluarkan semua perih yang hinggap ini sedikitnya membuatku tahu._

 _Bahwa jatuh cinta… memanglah harus selalu ada waktu untuk diucapkan._

 _Entah itu melalui tindakan. Atau melalui aksara yang menjelaskan segalanya._

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi tidak menangis lagi ketika mengatakan itu semua pada ibundanya. Yoongi hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berucap seribu maaf pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya. Ia terus meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan. Dan sekalipun Seokjin adalah tipe seorang ibu yang mengerti bagaimana perkembangan dunia remaja kala itu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan putranya atas kesalahan yang ia buat. Hal itu wajar. Pun mungin kebanyakan pasangan remaja di dunia memang selalu punya alasan untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Seokjin hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia mengelus rambut _mint_ putra kesayangannya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang memang tidak basah, namun cenderung dingin karena gugup. Seokjin tahu Yoongi tidak menangis di depannya, namun di belakangnya, di dalam hatinya, Seokjin tahu putranya tengah menjerit. Menjerit akan rasa sakit yang semakin nyata ketika lagi-lagi kenyataan memaksa Yoongi untuk jujur; untuk mengakui segala kesalahan yang berbuah penyesalan dan kehilangan tiada akhir.

"Kakak dengarkan bunda, _ne_?" wanita paruh baya itu mengusap sayang rambut putranya, lalu beralih mengelus pipinya yang putih tanpa cacat, berusaha menyampaikan cinta yang tak terkira, berusaha menenangkan rasa gugup yang diderita sosok di depannya. "Bunda tidak marah. Bunda mengerti. Karena itulah cinta ada. Karena itulah mereka menyebut cinta itu buta. Ini semua bukan salah kakak, ataupun salah nak Jimin. Bolehlah kita salahkan keadaan, atau mungkin cinta. Namun yang terpenting sekarang, menyalahkan diri sendiri takkan berubah apapun, semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula, dan setidaknya kakak sudah jujur pada diri kakak sendiri dan bunda bangga. Anak bunda tidak pernah takut untuk mengakui kesalahan. Itulah yang membuat bunda tidak marah, sayang."

Sekalipun hatinya hancur melihat bagaimana rapuhnya sang putra sulung, sekalipun ia menyadari segala kejanggalan yang Yoongi tunjukkan satu minggu terakhir, menghadapi Yoongi yang seperti sekarang, selalu berhasil membuatnya serasa ditusuk belati tepat di jantungnya. Perih, sakit dan sungguh pedih… Seokjin ingin menangis melihat Yoonginya yang berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja di depannya. Seokjin ingin menangis untuknya jika memang Yoongi tak ingin memperlihatkan tangisnya. Seokjin ingin putranya jujur, sekali lagi saja… jujur padanya bahwa ia ingin menangis. Karena penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan, karena sebagaimana dia melihat cinta dari sudut pandangnya yang akhirnya menghancurkannya. Seokjin ingin menjadi sandaran untuk kakak kesayangannya. Seokjin hanya ingin Yoongi bergantung padanya. Untuk kali ini saja. Dan ia takkan meminta lebih dari ini.

"Menangislah, kak Yoongi. Menangis itu manusiawi, nak. Kakak tidak akan kelihatan lemah dengan menangis. Menangis membuat semua yang menghimpit akan terasa lebih lega. Menangis akan membuat kakak lebih baik. Menangis tidak akan membuat bunda kecewa. Karena bunda sangat menyayangi kakak. Karena itu menangislah, menangis untuk hati kakak. Menangis untuk membuat bunda percaya kalau kakak tidak lagi membohongi diri sendiri. Karena bunda akan selalu di sini, bersama kakak sekalipun pada akhirnya kakak ingin bunda pergi."

Dan runtuhlah semua pertahanan yang Yoongi bangun. Ia langsung memeluk bundanya erat dan menangis sesenggukan di sana. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang menghimpitnya, menumpahkan semua perih yang menghujamnya. Hanya untuk kali ini… pun setelah ini ia harus bisa bangkit dan menentukan. Di antara dua pilihan yang selalu ada di otaknya. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama menyakitinya. Dua pilihan yang mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan gagal untuk melakukannya.

Lalu apa kabar ia setelah ini?

Berharap bumi akan membantunya, hujan pun mau berteman dengannya. Bunga-bunga yang mekar mau mengerti dirinya, bersamaan dengan hembus angin yang selalu ia puja. Yoongi hanya bisa berharap… apapun pilihannya… ia akan hidup dengan baik setelah semua ini berakhir menghantuinya.

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kutuang agar angin membisikimu._

 _Aku tersiksa, aku menyesal. Dan aku berharap, kau akan mendengarku._

 _Park Jimin, dapatkah kau mendengar suaraku? Dan merasakan betapa hancurnya hatiku?_

 _Disaat aku sadar betapa aku sudah menghancurkan milikmu?_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya datang. Setiap pagi Seokjin akan memberikan tawaran yang sama pada putra sulungnya, yang selalu dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama oleh si kakak, yang kemudian berlalu menghilang di balik pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Seokjin menghela napas. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa putranya itu akan baik-baik saja. Ia khawatir, sungguh khawatir. Sekalipun pada akhirnya Yoongi mau bergantung padanya, Yoongi yang ia kenal sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Apa yang sebenarnya harus Seokjin lakukan?

"Bun, kita perlu bicara." Suara sang suami tiba-tiba menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Wanita cantik itu menatap pria yang dicintainya penuh tanda tanya. "Ini tentang si kakak. Dan kekasihnya, Jimin."

 **DEG!**

Oh, Tuhan… apa yang harus Seokjin jawab nanti jika Namjoon bertanya macam-macam?

"Ayah akan pulang setelah makan siang, dan setelah itu kita bicara, oke?"

Seokjin masih terdiam. Ia tidak fokus karena memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Jungkook yang terus memanggil namanya pun diabaikan. Sampai ketika Namjoon menangkup kedua pipinya, fokusnya kembali—menatap langsung mata sosok yang sudah hidup sepuluh tahun lebih bersamanya.

"Bunda?"

"Iya, ayah. Nanti kita bicara. Sekarang berangkatlah, kasihan Kookie nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

"Bun, Kookie bukan anak kecil lagi. Setiap Taetae mau jemput juga tidak boleh. Kenapa sih?"

"Kalian pacarannya yang normal-normal saja, ya. Tidak usah jemput-jemputan segala. Kookie belajar dulu yang benar supaya bisa lulus nanti."

" _Ish_ , bunda!"

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Iya ayaaaah."

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari senja mulai muncul dari peraduannya, Min Yoongi berjalan ke arah gerbang menuju halte bis terdekat kampusnya. Ia menolak tawaran Sungyeol yang ingin mengantarnya ke rumah. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sendiri hari ini. Ia ingin menikmati sore hari yang sejuk itu. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah sendiri tanpa siapapun. Mungkin… kembali berpikir langkah apa yang akan ia ambil.

Namja bersurai _mint_ itu duduk menunggu bis datang, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ketika alat transportasi darat itu muncul di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang Min Yoongi menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Ia mengambil tempat di samping jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan luar sambil otaknya kembali berpikir dan berpikir.

Melewati beberapa halte bis, yang bisa Yoongi tangkap adalah kenangan yang pernah ia lewatkan bersama Jimin. Tentang mereka, tentang suasana senja sehabis pulang kuliah, tentang hujan yang menjebak Jimin dan dirinya, berlindung di bawah kanopi halte, di mana Jimin berusaha menjaganya tetap hangat. Dan mengingat itu semua, membuat hati Yoongi kembali serasa diremat—sakitnya begitu terasa, seakan luka yang ada kembali menganga atau bahkan muncul lagi yang baru.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ada yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia tidak menangis, namun rasa perih yang menghujam dada berhasil membuat Yoongi diam seribu bahasa. Menelan semua sakit dan pedih yang hinggap, menelan semua kekecewaan yang nampak. Yoongi tak ingin menangis lagi. Tidak ketika ia berpikir bahwa melupakan Jimin –mungkin adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil.

"Menangis, Min Yoongi?"

 **DEG!**

Yoongi langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan di sana… beberapa langkah di depan tempatnya duduk, Park Myungsoo –kakak Jimin tengah berdiri sambil berpegangan agar tak terjatuh. Menatapnya tajam, berhasil membuat pemuda _mint_ itu merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menangis."

Oh, haruskah Yoongi terus-menerus mendengarkan perkataan sarkasnya itu?

Ia pun hanya diam, mengabaikan entitas yang bicara padanya. Berusaha tak peduli, namun setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Myungsoo selalu bisa berhasil membuatnya teringat akan Jimin. Lagipula, mengapa pula _namja_ repot itu ada di bus ini? Pergi ke mana mobilnya itu? Yoongi sungguh tak habis pikir, dari semua orang –kenapa harus Myungsoo yang ia temui?

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, bukan?"

"…"

"Mungkin kali ini aku melihatmu menangis, mana tahu besok? Kau mungkin akan bisa tertawa lagi. Sedangkan adikku? Masih menyalahkan dirinya akan keputusan yang ia ambil sendiri."

Kalau Jimin memang menyesal, tidak maukah ia bicara padanya?

"Kalian berdua memang sama-sama bodoh. Tapi kau lebih egois, Min Yoongi. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Bagaimana rasanya hilang kontak dengan seseorang yang biasanya selalu berusaha untuk memprioritaskan dirimu di atas segalanya? Apa kau benar-benar kehilangan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenalmu sebaik itu."

Yoongi meremas ujung jaket yang ia pakai. Cukup. Sudah cukup. Apa Myungsoo sebegitu membencinya sehingga ingin benar-benar melihatnya hancur?

Dan saat Myungsoo akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara, Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan melewati Myungsoo begitu saja. Halte berikutnya sudah nampak, ia berdiri menunggu di depan pintu untuk turun. Ketika bus itu berhenti, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus, tanpa menyadari ternyata pilihannya untuk turun justru semakin menyakitinya.

 _Mengapa setiap tempat yang kupijak… selalu bisa membuatku mengingat segala hal tentangmu?_

 _Mengapa rasanya bumi ikut menghukumku?_

 _Tak tahukah kau aku sudah cukup menderita di sini?_

 _Tentang cinta ini… tentang rasaku._

 _Rasa yang selalu berusaha untuk mencari tahu di mana dirimu._

 _Jimin-ah, kau di mana? Apakah kau harus benar-benar menghilang tanpa mau bertemu lagi denganku?_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hawa sejuk AC yang berhembus di ruang keluarga itu tak mengusik namja bersurai langit senja yang tengah larut dalam kegiatannya. Matanya terus terfokus pada layar ponsel yang kini tengah menampilkan gambar seseorang. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih dan akan terus ia sayangi.

 _Namja_ bernama Jimin itu mengelus halus layar ponselnya seolah mengelus wajah asli sosok dalam potret tersebut. Wajahnya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan sakit dan kekecewaan. Namun Jimin tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Ia bersandar pada sofa, membawa ponsel itu agak naik ke atas. Menatap dengan seksama potret itu dari segala sudut, lalu tersenyum lagi. Kemudian menurunkannya lagi, dilanjut dengan mengelusnya lagi. Kegiatan itu terus terulang sampai beberapa puluh menit ke depan.

Lalu ia menghela napas, melirik kalender meja yang ada di dekatnya. Tanggal hari esok sengaja dilingkari oleh mamanya. Dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Seoul. Besok Jimin akan pergi dari sini dan mulai besok… Jimin akan benar-benar memulai hidupnya yang baru. Hidup tanpa Min Yoongi di dalamnya.

Satu minggu. Satu minggu berhasil membuat Jimin seperti orang gila. Satu minggu berhasil mendisfungsikan seluruh kinerja otaknya. Satu minggu berhasil membuat Jimin benar-benar merasakan sakit yang biasanya kasat mata. Oh, Tuhan, satu minggu ini adalah neraka untuknya.

Namun Jimin sudah memilih. Jimin sudah mengambil jalan ini. Dan hari itu… Jimin tak menyesalinya sama sekali. Mungkin Min Yoongi akan menyesal jika mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi dirinya? Percayalah bahwa itu adalah kenangan paling indah sepanjang waktu Jimin jatuh cinta.

Sejujurnya ia ingin melihat Yoongi, hanya dari jauh kalau perlu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan… mantan kekasihnya itu, keadaan sosok yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai. Jimin ingin tahu dan memastikan kalau sosok itu baik-baik saja. Namun apa boleh?

Jimin tidak peduli jikalau kakaknya akan marah. Sang _hyung_ belum pulang dan Jimin punya kesempatan untuk pergi. Hanya sebentar, melihatnya dari jauh saja itu sudah cukup. Mungkin Yoongi belum kembali ke rumah, mungkin ia masih di kampus. Dan selagi memikirkan itu semua, Jimin terburu bangkit dan berjalan tergesa ke pintu keluar, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sang mama.

"Jiminie, mau ke mana kamu, sayang?"

"Ehmm, mau cari udara segar, ma."

"Jangan pergi, ya. Kamu harus istirahat, loh."

" _Gwenchana_. Cuma sebentar kok, ma…" Jimin mendekati mamanya dan mengecup pelan pipi wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. "…setelah itu langsung pulang. _Love you_ , mama cantik."

Dan menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sunggyu yang menggeleng menghadapi tingkah putranya.

"Jika memang ingin memperbaiki, lakukan. Jika memang menyesal, ungkapkan. Apa salahnya untuk jujur pada mama? Jatuh cinta memang selalu seperti ini, Jiminie. Namun seharusnya kau tahu kau tidak sendirian."

Sesakit apapun hatinya hari itu, mengetahui betapa hancur putranya, Sunggyu hanya bisa berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik. Namun ternyata, memilih jalan ini—sama saja dengan menghancurkan diri sendiri. Ia harap ia bisa membantu, membantu Jiminnya meraih jalan keluar yang tak menyakitinya.

"Mama hanya mau kamu bahagia, putraku… hanya itu."

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi berdiri kaku membelakangi jalanan di depan halte bis yang saling bersebrangan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia memutar badan dan berjalan ke arah depan. Tanpa mengindahkan apapun, tanpa peduli jika batinnya berteriak tentang tempat itu.

Ya, tempat itu mengingatkannya akan Jimin. Tempat itu pernah menjadi bagian dari ingatannya bersama Jimin. Dan semua tempat yang ia datangi, rasanya memiliki kontrol sendiri untuk membuatnya sadar… bahwa Jimin selalu ada untuknya.

* * *

 _Hari itu… Jimin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tanpa membawa motor, mereka menunggu bus datang. Karena terlalu lelah dan Jimin menyadari itu, Yoongi tertidur. Jimin menyadarkan kepala Yoongi pada bahunya. Setelah si rambut_ mint _berpesan untuk membangunkannya kalau busnya sudah datang._

 _Namun sampai bis terakhir, Jimin tidak membangunkan Yoongi membuat mereka ketinggalan bis. Yoongi mendengus dan mengocehi Jimin yang justru ikut tertidur bersamanya. Alhasil, mereka pulang berjalan kaki. Menyusuri jalanan itu berdua di bawah langit musim gugur yang dingin karena musim salju hampir datang._

 _Di tengah perjalanan, musim gugur yang dingin itu seolah ingin ikut menangis sebagaimana pohon menjatuhkan daunnya. Mungkin hanya gerimis, dan Jimin tidak menariknya ke arah halte ketika mereka melewati satu halte berhadapan. Jimin justru menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari. Berusaha untuk menggapai ujung jalan agar ia bisa mengantarkan Yoongi selamat sampai di rumah._

* * *

Entah apa yang terjadi, Yoongi tiba-tiba berjongkok. Dan saat menoleh ke arah jalan, ia seolah melihat dirinya yang ditarik Jimin untuk berlari. Ekspresinya langsung mengeras, Yoongi langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Menahan isak tangis yang hampir mengudara. Bahwa sekalipun saat itu ia kesal pada Jimin, ia selalu merasa ia menikmati apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan waktu satu tahun bersama sosok itu… berhasil meruntuhkan seluruh dinding yang baru saja berusaha Yoongi bangun.

Yoongi langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lutut, menangis sesenggukan menumpahkan semua pedih yang menghujam jantungnya. Menikmati rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Berharap… sedikit berharap setelah ini Jimin akan berhenti menghukumnya dan mau menemuinya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segala hal.

"Huks… Jimin- _ah_ … Jim—huks…"

Angin pun berhembus, menerbangkan helaian sewarna mint milik Yoongi, diiringi tangisan yang terus mengudara. Berharap Jimin akan mendengarnya… dan mau menemuinya.

 _Jimin-ah…_

 _Pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menangis lagi. Untukmu. Menangisimu._

 _Berharap kau akan datang dan menghiburku._

 _Hari itu… kehancuranku semakin nampak._

 _Dan aku hanya bisa merindukan kehadiranmu seperti orang gila._

 _Ne, Jimin-ah. Apakah kau sekarang tengah berbahagia?_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin berdiri menyangga tubuhnya di pegangan yang tersedia dalam bus. Matanya memandang ke arah luar, memperhatikan satu persatu halte yang terlewati.

Ia masih kepikiran, akankah ia bisa melihat Yoongi dari jauh? Atau sosok itu akan sadar dan memintanya pergi? Ah, entahlah. Ia hanya bisa berharap dapat melihat wajah Yoongi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Saat matanya melihat ke arah kanan, alisnya mengernyit melihat sosok yang berjongkok tak jauh dari halte bis. Warna rambutnya yang _mint_ mengingatkan Jimin akan satu orang. Ya, Min Yoongi, hanya dia yang Jimin kenal berwarna rambut seperti itu.

Jimin langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, di saat yang sama, sebuah mobil melintas ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat pintu bus terbuka dan Jimin turun, dan saat Jimin akan berjalan ke arah sosok itu, bertanya ada apa dan memastikan apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja, suaranya tertahan ketika melihat apa yang disuguhkan untuknya.

Tangan Jimin mengepal. Melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat sosok Yoongi yang masih pada posisinya. Seolah berbicara lembut padanya, seolah mengkhawatirkannya. Jimin hancur. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Apa secepat ini Yoongi bisa menemukan penggantinya di saat Jimin mati-matian menyesali keputusannya?

Tuhan… mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Mengabaikan hatinya yang menjerit, Jimin berbalik dan berlari. Secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Menahan jeritan pilu yang ingin ia keluarkan. Menahan laju air mata yang ingin ia tumpahkan. Karena demi Tuhan, sakitnya berkali lipat dibanding saat ia harus membuat keputusan. Mungkin setelah ini… Jimin akan benar-benar lupa. Tentang segala sesuatu mengenai sosok seorang Min Yoongi dalam ingatannya. Dan semua kenangan mereka.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

– _**To be Continue**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Thanks to; Jimsnoona. Rini Jimin. Deyerraa. Dyah Cho. GitARMY. wulancho137. sunbaenim. yoonminlovers. Earl Cherry. Song Raemi. INDRIARMY. naranari II. jennie. Cupid. yxnghua. restikadwii. Phylindan. applecrushx. Vkris. ismisofifia. jimblesxsuga. peachpetals. michaelchildhood. hohohoho. Hanami96. scsehun21. Guest. Dan juga yang sudah fav, follow ataupun yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ff ini jadi Threeshot. Karena alurnya dibuat lambat. At least, semoga suka, ya, Jims!**_

 _ **See you guys in 3 days for the last chap. Paling lambat minggu depan.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**If Love is Nearly Life Breaking ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi** _ **© God, themselves**_

 _ **BTS, Infinite and other cast © God, themselves**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Family, Friendship.**_

 _ **Rated M. AU. OOC. SLASH.**_

 _ **Bottom!Yoongi. Uke!Yoongi.**_

 _ **This is my very first MinYoon fiction, and maybe the one and only.**_

 _ **This fiction is dedicated for my dearest sister**_ , **Jimsnoona.**

 _ **Hope you like it. I hope that it is exceeded your expectations.**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mendongak mendengar seseorang memberhentikan mobil di dekatnya dan kemudian bicara padanya. Dan di sanalah, sosok seorang _namja_ tinggi memandangnya lembut. Yoongi masih belum menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sosok itu tersenyum lemah, kemudian memintanya untuk bangkit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sana, Yoongi- _ya_? _Kajja, hyung_ antar pulang."

Sosok itu mengulurkan satu tangannya berharap Yoongi mau menyambut. Sebelum benar-benar meraih tangan itu, sepatah kalimat yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya memanggil nama sosok itu. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ …?"

"Ya, ini aku. Ayo, _hyung_ antar pulang. _Hyung_ yakin bundamu tengah khawatir sekarang."

Pasrah. Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk memberikan respon apapun, ia membiarkan kakak sepupunya itu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu memakaikan selimut yang ada di jok belakang. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya membelah senja yang makin merangkak untuk digantikan sang malam.

Dalam diam, sedikit demi sedikit, Yoongi tertidur kelelahan dalam ketiadaan yang tak berujung.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sudah tertidur dalam lingkupan selimut yang hangat. Selagi satu tangannya memegang kemudi, satunya lagi meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Sembari menunggu sosok di sebrang sana menjawab, Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut yang ia pakaikan tadi setelah ponselnya dijepit antara bahu dan telinga.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian menyingkirkan poni Yoongi yang basah dan mengusap kepalanya. Atau menghapus keringat juga bekas air mata yang masih nampak. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, ia tahu tentang masalah adik sepupunya ini, namun ia tak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti sekarang. Betapa rapuhnya Yoongi yang ia kenal dingin dan cuek seperti noonanya. Betapa kehilangannya ia akan sosok yang dicintai bisa membuat Yoongi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dia yang biasanya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap, ia kelak bisa membantu, jika sosok itu meminta pertolongannya.

Beralih ke ponselnya, saat satu-dua nada terdengar sebelum akhirnya tersambung, Kyuhyun langsung bicara pada sosok di sebrang telpon. " _Umma_?"

[" _Ya, Kyunnie_?"]

" _Umma_ masih di rumah Jin- _imo_ , kan?"

[" _Ya, sayang. Kamu sudah jalan untuk menjemput_ umma?"]

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa jam Heechul ada di rumah adiknya, Seokjin, yang beberapa hari lalu menelponnya dan bercerita mengenai ponakan kesayangannya, Yoongi. Hari ini Heechul datang untuk melihat keadaan Seokjin, namun semenjak tadi, yang dilakukan Seokjin hanya diam tanpa menyentuh peralatan masaknya sama sekali. Heechul yang melihat hanya menghela napas lalu meminta adiknya untuk istirahat.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kakak pulang, _unnie_. Aku harus menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya."

"Ya tapi sejak tadi kau hanya berdiri seperti patung. Setidaknya duduk _dulu_ untuk menenangkan dirimu."

"Aku bisa apa? Makin ke sini putraku makin hancur. Ya, Tuhan… tidak cukupkah dia menghukum dirinya sendiri?"

"Jin… duduk. Biar kubuatkan kau teh. Ayo, sini," Heechul menuntun adiknya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, ia kemudian berlalu untuk membuat teh. Dan saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan _ID_ putra bungsunya yang langsung saja Heechul angkat tanpa banyak kata. "Ya, Kyunnie?"

["Umma _masih di rumah Jin_ -imo, _kan_?"]

"Ya sayang. Kamu sudah jalan untuk menjemput _umma_?"

[" _Hm. Dan aku bertemu Yoongi di tengah jalan_."]

" _Jinjja_?"

[" _Berjongkok sambil menangis di pinggir trotoar, sendirian. Entah apa yang terjadi_."]

"Oh, Tuhan… apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?" Heechul sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi sekarang ini.

[" _Dia langsung tertidur saat kubawa ke mobil. Dan jujur saja rasanya tadi aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kami, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku_."]

"Ya, sudah. Kamu cepat bawa Yoongi ke sini, Kyu. _Umma_ tunggu, _ne_?"

["Ne, umma. _Sampai nanti_ , love you."]

"Ya, Kyunnie. Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_? _Love you too_."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon dan selesai membuatkan teh, Heechul meletakkan cangkir itu di depan adiknya. Kemudian wanita cantik tersebut mengecup pucuk kepala wanita yang lebih muda darinya dan berlalu untuk pamit ke ruang depan.

"Di mana _my_ Kookies, Jin- _ah_? Aku susul dia dulu, ya?"

" _Ne, unnie_. Tadi dia bersama Taehyung di ruang keluarga."

" _Arraseo_. Kau istirahatkan _dulu_ dirimu. Nanti kubantu membuatkan makanan. _Ne_?"

"Terima kasih, _unnie_."

" _Anytime_ , Jinnie~"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Heechul membawa langkahnya ke ruang keluarga, berusaha mencari eksistensi ponakan favoritnya yang lain, Jungkook. Dan ketika menemukan surai hitamnya, Heechul hampir saja memeluk sosok imut itu dari belakang, namun tertahan oleh ucapan ponakannya sendiri.

"Memangnya Taetae tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin? Kasihan kak Yoongi, dia jadi seperti orang lain. Waktu itu saja sampai merusak ponsel Kookie."

"Sejak kami memutuskan untuk masuk kampus yang berbeda, aku jarang bertemu dengannya lagi, Kook. Komunikasi sih masih jalan, tapi yah… kau tahu dia punya kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Jadi Jimin jarang sekali menghubungiku untuk minta bantuan. Dan kalaupun cerita, harus aku _dulu_ yang memaksa."

"Dia di mana sekarang? Setidaknya temui kakak dan perbaiki semuanya. Kookie ingin kakak kembali seperti _dulu_. Kakak yang sekarang seperti _zombie_. Kakak sudah jarang mengelus kepala Kookie atau mengajarkan Kookie mengerjakan tugas. Kakak selalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Kakak juga jarang mau dipeluk. Kookie kangen kak Yoongi yang _dulu_ …huks…"

"Kookie~ ssttt, jangan menangis, _dong_?" Heechul melihat Taehyung yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia yang mendengar Jungkook bilang seperti itu pun ikut miris. Oh Tuhan, yang terluka bukan hanya Seokjin, namun Jungkook juga. Anak itu kehilangan sosok kakak favorit yang selalu bisa terbuka untuknya selama ini. Dan akibat perubahan itu, Jungkook jadi jarang melakukan interaksi dengan kakaknya.

Heechul langsung bergerak maju dan tanpa permisi duduk di samping ponakannya. Taehyung yang mengerti melepas pelukannya membiarkan bibi kekasihnya menenangkan sosok itu. "Oh, kasihan kau _sweetheart_. Jangan menangis lagi, ya, sayang? Setelah ini kita akan cari jalan keluar supaya kakak jadi kakak favorit Kookie lagi, ya, _sweetheart_?"

Jungkook makin menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Heechul. Wanita itu melihat tangan Taehyung yang mengusap-usap punggung ponakannya. Berusaha ikut menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya. "Tapi sampai kapan, _imo_? Kookie kangen kak Yoongi. Kak Yoongi sudah berubah. Kookie tidak mau kak Yoongi yang ini. Kookie mau kak Yoongi yang _dulu_ , huks… huhuhu."

"Oh, _sweetheart_. Kalau kak Yoongi melihat Kookie yang menangis, nanti kak Yoongi juga sedih. Ayo sayang, jangan menangis supaya nanti saat pulang kak Yoongi melihat Kookie yang gembira. Oke, _sweetheart_? Kita harus kuat untuk kakak, kalau kita sedih, kakak juga akan sedih. Kalau kita menangis kakak juga akan menangis. Jadi, Kookie sayang, ayo berhenti nangisnya dan tersenyum untuk _imo_ juga Taehyung, _ne_?"

Jungkook memandang ragu bibinya, namun kemudian ia menuruti kemauan _imo_ kesayangannya. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lemah. Heechul dan Taehyung memaklumi. Mereka masing-masing mengusap pipi dan punggungnya. Kemudian wanita yang merupakan kakak dari Seokjin meminta Taehyung untuk membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya.

"Kamu istirahat _dulu_ ya, _sweetheart_. Biar Taehyung yang menjagamu, hm? Taehyung juga jangan macam-macam, _arra_?"

"Siap, _ahjumma_. Ayo Kookie."

Pun keduanya meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar, menyisakan Heechul yang masih menunggu putranya bersama ponakannya yang lain. Saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu depan, Heechul segera bangkit dan menyusul ke arah suara itu. Terlihatlah Kyuhyun, putranya yang menggendong Yoongi di belakang tubuhnya dengan selimut yang masih melilit.

"Pelan-pelan bawa Yoongi ke kamar, Kyu. Nanti _umma_ menyusul. _Umma_ harus pelan-pelan memberitahu _imo_ -mu. Dan juga jangan sampai Kookie melihatmu _dulu, arra_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan membawa sosok yang tertidur di belakang punggungnya naik ke atas, lagi-lagi menyisakan Heechul yang hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Beberapa jam setelah itu, suara ketukan dari pintu depan terdengar. Seokjin yang saat itu tengah terduduk di ruang tamu sembari berpikir tentang kondisi anak sulungnya dan juga menunggu sampai sang suami pulang, segera saja beranjak untuk menerima tamu yang datang. Ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihatlah dua sahabat putra sulungnya yang sangat ia kenal, Sungyeol dan Hoseok. Mereka tersenyum pada Seokjin begitu ceria, membuat wanita itu tak rela jika harus membagi pedihnya pada mereka.

Seokjin balas tersenyum pada dua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Setelah itu keduanya pun menyapanya masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir masing-masing. "Malam bunda~ _Our Sugar_ -nya ada? Yeollie dan Hosiki sengaja membawakannya dua kotak _cheesecake_ nih, bun."

Wanita cantik itu membawa keduanya masuk, memimpin mereka ke arah dapur untuk menaruh satu kotak _cheesecake_ ke dalam kulkas dan satunya lagi disajikan di atas piring. Ia masih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol, dan _namja_ tinggi juga _namja_ lain yang gemar mengganggu Yoongi itu mengernyit, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini? Mengapa si bunda kelihatan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Bunda?"

"Kak Yoongi sedang sakit," ujarnya pelan tanpa melihat ke arah dua sahabat putranya. Ia sibuk membuatkan minum untuk mereka bawa ke atas. "Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah agak baik."

Sungyeol langsung maju dan berusaha untuk membalikkan badan ibunda sahabatnya itu. Berusaha selembut mungkin meminta penjelasan dari sosok rapuh di depannya ini. "Bunda? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Suga sakit?"

"Entahlah." Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengambil minuman yang tadi ia buat, ia sandingkan dengan sepiring kue keju yang dibawa tadi, ditatanya di atas nampan kemudian memberikannya pada Hoseok. "Kalian naiklah. Tapi jangan berisik, _arra_? Kak Yoongi sedang tidur, dan bunda pikir ia perlu itu."

"Bun?"

"Naik saja, _ne_?"

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum lembut, mengangguk kemudian dengan perlahan meninggalkan dapur di mana Seokjin masih berdiri di dalamnya. Hoseok mengikuti di belakangnya, membawa nampan sambil terus melempar tanda tanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa si Suga sakit?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku takkan sediam ini, bodoh."

"Yeee, _malah_ marah-marah. Dasar tiang."

"Diam, jangan mengajakku bertengkar."

"Iya, iya. Judes _banget_."

"Hopeless abadilah kau di neraka."

"Wek."

Diselingi pertengkaran kecil seperti itu, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Yoongi, yang sepertinya sangat sunyi di dalam. Saat membuka pintu dan menginjakkan satu kaki di sana, membuka lebih lebar pintu mahogani tersebut, dengan jelas keduanya bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengganti kompresan yang ada di dahi sahabatnya.

Sungyeol mengernyit seraya bertanya dalam hati siapa sosok itu. Namun kemudian seolah tahu ada eksistensi lain di dalam kamar tersebut, sosok yang tadi membelakangi mereka beranjak untuk berdiri dan memutar badan, sepenuhnya menghadap ke mereka. Entitas di dekat ranjang sempat mengernyit sebelum akhirnya memasang tampang seolah ia mengenal mereka.

"Sungyeol dan Hoseok?" sosok itu tiba-tiba bersuara membuat keduanya mengernyit namun mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Uhmm… _nuguya_?"

"Kuharap kalian tidak berpikir kalau aku pacar baru sahabat kalian."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Oh, oke. Setidaknya aku sekarang tahu kalau kalian benar-benar mengenal Yoongi."

" _We are_."

Sosok itu tertawa lalu melirik ke arah Yoongi yang masih tertidur, membungkuk sedikit untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah sambil tersenyum lirih. "Aku Kyuhyun."

"Kyu-hyun?"

"…"

"AH! _Hyung_ kakak sepupunya Yoongi yang tinggal di Jepang itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia merasa dua orang lainnya dalam ruangan itu mendekat ke arahnya. " _Ne_ , Kyuhyun _hyung_? Boleh kami bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Apa… yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Yoongi tiba-tiba sakit padahal tadi siang dia masih sehat-sehat saja saat bersama kami," tanya Sungyeol sambil menatapi sahabatnya yang kini masih terlelap. Napasnya yang terdengar berat seolah menjadi satu-satunya hembusan yang ada di sana. Hoseok sudah menaruh nampan yang ia bawa lalu ikut bergabung dengan duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain.

Kyuhyun diam sesaat, namun kemudian ia buka suara. Nadanya terdengar sangat pelan, seolah ikut merasakan sakit dan menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada dunia. "Aku menemukannya di pinggir trotoar dekat halte bis. Kalian tahu apa yang sahabat kalian lakukan di sana?"

Keduanya sontak menggeleng sambil terus menanti apa yang akan diberitahukan sosok itu. Mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, seolah ada beban berat yang ia pikul, atau seolah ia tengah menahan pedih yang muncul. "Kalian percaya jika aku menemukannya berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan saat kupanggil—dia mendongak, oh Tuhan, matanya bengkak dan wajahnya basah air mata. Dia menangis, Sungyeol- _ah_ , Hoseok- _ah_. Sahabat yang kalian kenal cuek dan dingin, ya… dia menangis sendirian berharap seseorang akan datang untuk menghapus tangisnya. Dan aku tahu itu bukan aku ataupun kalian, tetapi… Jimin."

Sungyeol langsung tergagap. Tangannya mengepal erat meremas alas ranjang yang ia duduki. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kencang, menahan perih yang muncul tiba-tiba. Hoseok sendiri menyalahkan dirinya karena ia tidak berusaha untuk terus memaksa Yoongi agar pulang bersama dengannya atau Sungyeol. Karena kalau Yoongi bersama mereka, ini semua takkan terjadi.

"Aku—"

"Jangan sedih. Yoongi akan tambah sakit jika kalian seperti itu."

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ , kami…"

"Kuat dan tangguhlah kalian berdua. Seandainya ini kasus kriminal, kuharap kalian akan terus ada di sampingnya sekalipun kalian tahu Yoongi adalah si tersangka. Kuharap kalian sedikit buta untuk berada dipihak yang salah. Tapi bukankah sahabat memang begitu?"

Sungyeol makin menggigit bibir bawahnya namun ia mengangguk. Karena pada dasarnya, ia memang selalu berpikir apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap berdiri di samping sahabatnya. Sekalipun ia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga sekalipun.

"Terima kasih, Sungyeol- _ah_ , Hoseok- _ah_ … untuk selalu ada untuknya."

" _Anni_ … kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan, _hyung_. Dan Yoongi… kami tahu kami takkan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian," Hoseok menyahut karena Sungyeol sibuk bergeming dalam pedih. Kyuhyun hanya memaklumi, pun dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlalu dari kamar bernuansa abu-abu tenang itu.

" _Good luck_ , kalian."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Dan sepeninggal Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya memberi mereka ruang untuk berpikir—juga mencerna semuanya, tangis Sungyeol langsung pecah. Ia bersingut lebih dekat untuk bisa mengganti kompresan pada dahi sahabatnya, mengabaikan air mata yang sudah mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya.

Bibirnya ia gigit keras, Hoseok di sebrangnya mengusap bahu sang sobat seolah memintanya untuk tenang. Setetes-dua tetes air mata jatuh tapi Sungyeol tak susah payah menghapusnya. Ia sudah tak fokus lagi untuk melihat apapun dan isakannya makin keras yang mau tak mau membuat Hoseok pindah ke sampingnya.

"Yeol, demi Tuhan kendalikan dirimu."

"Mana bisa, Hoseok, mana bisa? Suga… apa kau dengar yang Kyuhyun _hyung_ katakan? Kalau tadi sore kita memaksanya, ini semua mungkin tidak mungkin terjadi. Oh, Tuhan… kita tidak ada disaat ia butuh pertolongan kita. Kita membiarkannya menangis di sana. Sendirian, Hoseok, sendirian!"

"Kau pun juga dengar tadi. Yang diharapkan Suga bukan kita atau siapapun tapi Jimin. Yeol, demi apapun! Bisakah kau kontrol dirimu dan kita pikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin?"

Sungyeol langsung bergeming namun masih menangis. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi sahabatnya. Bahkan dalam tidur pun, Yoongi masih memilih untuk menangis menyuarakan sakit dan pedihnya.

"Aku ingin ada di sana, menjadi sandarannya saat ia menangis. Demi Tuhan kita bilang padanya bahwa kita akan ada kapanpun dia butuh. Tapi nyatanya, Hoseok! Sore tadi kita membiarkannya sendirian! Kita ingkar janji dan kau memintaku tenang. Demi apapun, Hoseok. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku—apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu—huks… aku—"

"Sssttt… tenanglah, Yeol, tenanglah. Kalau kau makin menangis, Suga akan terbangun dan ikut khawatir melihatmu. Kau tidak mau membuatnya sedih, bukan? Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah… bagaimana membantunya. Membantu Suga menjadi dia yang _dulu_ dan… keluar dari zona ini."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku berpikir mungkin pacarmu mau sedikit ada di pihak kita. Tapi… itu mustahil, bukan?"

"Oh, entahlah. Aku lelah bertengkar dengannya jika kami sudah mulai membicarakan Suga dan Jimin."

Dan Hoseok dibuat diam. Pun keduanya, kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada sang sahabat yang masih nyenyak terlelap.

"Cepat sembuh, Suga… kau tahu kami akan selalu membantumu."

Sedikitnya mungkin Sungyeol berpikir, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk membujuk Myungsoo bukan? Karena ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti yang dahulu ia kenal. Melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini, adalah siksaan sendiri untuknya. Dan Sungyeol tahu bukan hanya dia yang tak nyaman. Namun seluruh orang dalam bangunan ini, juga entitas lain di sampingnya. Sungyeol berharap sedikitnya bisa membantu… membawa kembali kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan di kamar ini… atau di rumah yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah sendiri.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sungyeol benar-benar bicara. Pada sang kekasih, yang merupakan kakak dari Jimin juga.

"Myung, ayolah! Kau sudah dengar tadi dariku, bukan? Jimin salah paham. Dia itu kakak sepupunya Suga, dan aku berani bersaksi kalau Suga itu juga mencin—"

"Yeol, hentikan."

"Myungsoo, _please_? Sudah cukup kita menghukumnya. Sudah cukup dia menghukum dirinya sendiri. Apa dia tidak boleh meminta satu kesempatan terakhir?"

"Sungyeol. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?"

"Tapi Myungie—"

"Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun mau, biarkan dia usaha sendiri. Jimin pergi untuk berobat, Yeol. Aku lebih mengutamakan kesehatannya daripada hal seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memintanya kembali setelah ia selesai berobat, bukan? Kau lihat sendiri waktu itu Suga menangis. Apa itu belum cukup—"

"Lee Sungyeol hentikan!"

 _Namja_ tinggi itu langsung terdiam saat sang kekasih membentaknya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya terkejut. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi ketahuilah bahwa hawa pertengkaran sekarang lebih terasa dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Berhenti merengek tentang Min Yoongi. Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa kita harus membicarakannya disaat kita bertemu? Mereka sudah dewasa dan biarkan mereka urus masalah mereka sendiri. Dan Min Yoongi bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau bantu, Yeol."

"Myung…" Sungyeol merasakan betapa dinginnya nada suara yang Myungsoo pakai. Hal itu membuatnya meringis. Selama apapun Sungyeol mengenal sosok itu, jika Myungsoo sudah menggunakan nada tersebut, _namja_ tinggi itu merasa ia tak seharusnya memulai ini. "Kau tahu Suga sahabatku. Dan kau juga tahu kalau dia—mencintai adikmu. Apa kau tak ingin Jimin bahagia mengetahui ini?"

"Apa peduliku? Jimin juga adikku, Yeol. Kalau kau memang berdiri di pihaknya, biarkan aku berdiri di pihak Jimin sekalipun aku telah melihat kebenarannya."

"Myungie demi Tuhan—"

"Lebih baik kita jangan bertemu _dulu_ untuk sementara waktu."

"Myungsoo—"

"Semua pertemuan kita akan berakhir seperti ini, Sungyeol. Kau akan membela Yoongi dan aku membela Jimin. Kita ada di pihak yang berbeda dan itu hanya akan membuat kita jauh. Sebelum semuanya makin buruk. _Lets take a break for awhile_. Tidak bertemu, berkomunikasi atau apapun itu supaya kita—"

" _Andwaeyo_! _Andwae_! Apa harus seperti itu pemikiranmu?" Sungyeol membalik badan Myungsoo agar menatapnya. Matanya sudah memerah dan _namja_ di depannya hanya memasang tampang dinginnya yang biasa. "Kau ingin kita putus?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita membuat jarak untuk sementara waktu, Yeol. Kau biarkan aku berpikir begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa kita bertemu hanya untuk membahas masalah orang lain disaat kita sendiri punya masalah? Maka dari itu lebih baik kita—"

"Tidak mau. _Andwae, andwae, andwae_! Oke. Oke—aku akan berhenti. Aku tidak akan membicarakan siapapun termasuk Suga dan Jimin kalau kita bertemu, jadi—tidak. Tidak perlu… _break_ , kan?" Sungyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai hampir berdarah. Tak peduli air mata sudah mengalir, sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa ia siap untuk kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, namun tidak sekarang. Tidak ketika Sungyeol justru merasa ia butuh Myungsoo bersamanya.

Myungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya menangis merasa tak tega. Ia menghela napas lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungyeol yang basah. "Oke, oke. Sssttt, jangan menangis lagi, hm?"

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk meresponnya dan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Myungsoo. Pun dalam hati sejujurnya ia merasa sakit. Tuhan, demi apa ia harus menahan semua ini sendiri? Hidupnya seakan dipaksa untuk dibagi. Antara Myungsoo dan Yoongi… dua pilihan yang tak mungkin ia pilih secara asal. Dan apakah ia benar-benar harus berdiam diri?

" _Lets talk about something else? Ne? Mianhe_ …"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Keesokannya ketika ia bertemu Hoseok yang langsung mempertanyakan soal matanya yang merah, Sungyeol hanya melengos tanpa menjawab. Ia berjalan pelan bersama sang sahabat ke arah kelasnya, lalu berbelok arah meninggalkan Hoseok di koridor yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Oi tiang! Kalau ada masalah cerita! Jangan mengikuti jejak Suga, _deh_!"

"Berisik. Masuk kelas sana."

"Kau bertengkar sama Myungsoo? Hei! Apa saranku yang membuatmu dan dia—"

"Berisik, Hopeless! Dilarang berteriak di koridor! _Bye_!"

Pun _namja_ berambut hitam itu hanya mengernyit, dan berharap… Sungyeol dan segala sesuatunya akan baik-baik saja.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka bertemu, Sungyeol yang biasa mengoceh tentang apapun berubah diam. Myungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya menghela napas lelah. Mereka memang tidak membahas soal Yoongi ataupun Jimin lagi. Namun jika seperti ini, Myungsoo harus apa?

 _Namja_ tampan itu membanting _remote_ televisi yang ia pegang ke meja di depan mereka. Sungyeol terlonjak dan menatap bingung kekasihnya. "Myung?"

"Sudah cukup."

 _Namja_ tinggi itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup! Mau sampai kapan kau diam? Kita memang tidak membahas Jimin ataupun Yoongi, dan kau! Teruslah diam, Yeol. Diam dan diam saja jangan bicara apapun. Apa masalahmu sekarang? Masih berusaha mencari cara agar aku membujuk Jimin—"

"…huks…" Myungsoo langsung berhenti berteriak saat Sungyeol menangis lagi. Ia menghela napas kembali kemudian duduk di samping Sungyeol, tanpa berniat menenangkannya.

"Menangis lagi? Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng, hm?"

" _Mianhe… mian-he_ … huks. Aku—"

Myungsoo bergeming.

"—aku hanya khawatir pada bunda. Hoseok memberitahuku kalau bunda sakit. Aku… aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku dan Suga berteman sejak lama. Dan saat aku sakit, b-bunda selalu menjengukku dan ikut merawatku bersama _eomma_. Dan sekarang—bunda… huks… sakit… aku tidak tahu apa yang huks… h-harus kulakukan. D-ditambah Yoongi yang m-masih demam. Ugh…"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan yang Myungsoo buat untuk tidak merengkuh Sungyeol, menenangkannya. Walau bagaimanapun, sosok yang Sungyeol khawatirkan, sekalipun dia ibu Yoongi, tetaplah sosok seorang ibu yang harus ia hormati.

Myungsoo merengkuh kekasihnya, sembari membisiki kata-kata yang akan membuat sosok itu lebih baik. "Ssstt… _mianhe, mianhe, mianhe_. Iya, baiklah. Ayo bantu Yoongi. Aku akan membantumu, membantu Yoongi, yang berarti membantu bunda. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan kita menjenguknya, hm?"

Sungyeol balas memeluk Myungsoo, ia menggeleng dalam pelukan itu. "K-kau tidak perlu m-melakukan sesuatu y-yang kau tidak—"

"Tidak. Aku mau. Oke, aku sadar sekarang. Aku salah. Ayo bantu Yoongi, aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk Jimin. Berhentilah menangis karena kau menyakitiku dengan itu."

"Terima kasih… huks… Myungie, terima kasih…"

Pun kemudian, Myungsoo membawa sosok itu menjenguk ibunda Yoongi, sekaligus memantapkan diri bahwa ia… sedikitnya ada di pihak sosok itu sekarang. Untuk membantunya… dan mungkin sedikit memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jimin. Jika ia tidak salah mengambil langkah kali ini, semoga saja ini bukan malah mengantarkan adiknya lagi ke pinggir jurang yang terjal. Yang menyakitinya, ataupun menghancurkannya. Ya, semoga saja bukan.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan, bulan pun berganti, dan hidup Min Yoongi kini telah benar-benar berubah dari apa yang sesungguhnya. Musim gugur yang datang, menemaninya larut dalam alam kenangan. Yoongi jadi lebih suka duduk terpekur menghadap jendela kamar, atau sesekali menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di lembar-lembar kertas kosong yang ia jumpai.

Setiap paginya, Yoongi akan terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama. Di setiap kesempatan, Yoongi akan berharap bahwa paling tidak sedikit saja –eksistensi seorang Park Jimin akan hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. Namun apa daya? Semua sudah berubah dan Yoongi takkan bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima kenyataan yang nampak di depannya.

Ia seakan bukan dirinya. Ia lebih menutup diri, dan walaupun dalam hati ia berharap ia bisa menjadi dirinya kembali, itu semua takkan mungkin. Tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya, otaknya sendiri mengkhianati pemikirannya. Ia tak mengerti lagi. Karena sejujurnya apa yang paling ia inginkan dalam hidup, hanyalah kehadiran Jimin yang bahkan eksistensinya sudah tidak ada lagi di kota yang sama dengannya. Dan penjelasan Sungyeol tentang sosok itu, semakin dan semakin menghancurkan Yoongi menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Yoongi jadi jarang ke kampus karena hal itu mengingatkannya akan Jimin. Dia malah meminta untuk pindah dari sana, tetapi sang ayah menentang keputusan itu. Beliau bilang, bukan seperti itu caranya melupakan seseorang. Bukan dengan benar-benar berusaha menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, namun Yoongi harus menerimanya. Bukan benar-benar menghindarinya.

Yoongi bahkan meminta untuk pindah kamar. Demi Tuhan kamar ini… ia seakan masih bisa mencium parfum yang Jimin tinggalkan. Dan hal itu membuatnya mabuk. Pun ayahnya selalu berusaha memperingatkannya, bahwa ia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Yoongi tetap mendiami kamar itu dengan mimpi-mimpi dan perasaan _paranoid_ yang sama setiap pagi dan harinya. Sungguh, hal itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding harus memotong nadi dengan pisau. Namun sekali lagi, kuat. Hanya itu yang ayahnya katakan. Yoongi harus kuat apapun keadaannya.

Mungkin pagi itu Yoongi terlalu lelah, dengan mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya. Ketika ia terbangun, Yoongi langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Meringkuk merasakan entah rasa apa yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia kedinginan, ia merasa begitu. Namun yang terpenting adalah betapa kini ia benar-benar mengingat dengan jelas setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan padanya di hari itu. _At their first time, yeah_. Yoongi bisa merasakannya seakan ia mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

Yoongi lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan langkah tergesa. Ia langsung menyalakan air untuk mengisi _bath up_ kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Berendam di sana, berharap hal itu akan menghilangkan semua pikirannya mengenai mimpi itu. Namun semakin lama Yoongi terlarut, semakin ia merasa tangan tak kasat mata menyentuhnya. Yoongi menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas hidung, entah apa yang merasukinya, tangannya turun ke bawah untuk menyapa _milik_ nya yang menegang. Merabanya, membelainya, memijatnya pelan. Matanya tertutup merasakan friksi yang timbul, sambil otaknya didoktrin untuk terus berpikir seolah Jimin yang tengah memanjanya.

Perutnya mengejang seketika, hasrat untuk memuntahkan cairan datang membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, bahkan hampir berdarah. Dan di saat kesadaran ada diambang batas akibat meraih puncak kenikmatan, hanya satu nama yang bisa Yoongi bisikkan. Dengan lirih, dengan penuh harapan bahwa hal ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Jimin- _ah_ …"

Karena setelahnya, Yoongi kembali menghadapi ketiadaan yang tak kunjung berhenti membawanya larut dalam angan dan kenangan tentang sosok yang dirindukannya dan dicintainya. Dalam perih dan sakit yang terus terpatri di dasar hati dan jiwanya.

 _Sebegini sakitnya kah merindukan seseorang?_

 _Di saat kemarin kau masih bilang kau mencintaiku._

 _Lalu esoknya kau pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya aku pun menangisimu._

 _Ne, Jimin-ah, sejahat itukah cinta memperlakukanku?_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin terus-menerus memandang ke arah lantai dua. Hari ini pun, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak langsung bergabung sebelum ia naik dan memanggilnya. Memang tadi Seokjin sudah naik ke atas dan mengecek keadaan putranya, namun mengintip Yoongi yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkan sosok itu. Seokjin kembali berlalu ke bawah, untuk menyiapkan keperluan dua orang terpenting lainnya pagi itu.

Namun ia mulai diliputi rasa khawatir lagi. Seokjin secepat kilat beranjak ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya, dan memeriksanya. Ketika memasuki kamarnya tak melihat siapapun di atas ranjang, Seokjin segera masuk dan mulai mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan jatuh pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia mendekati pintu itu lalu mengetuknya, berharap Yoongi memberikan respon untuk setidaknya membuat Seokjin merasa lega bahwa tak ada apa-apa. Namun sudah beberapa puluh kali wanita itu mengetuknya, tak sedikitpun adanya suara sahutan dari dalam.

Seokjin dibuat panik lagi. Ia makin mengetuk kencang bahkan hampir menggebraknya. "Kak Yoongi?! Kakak di dalam? Jawab bunda, kak! Jangan buat bunda khawatir. Kakak Yoongi?! Kakak?! Kakak?! Ayah! Ayah cepat kemari?! AYAH?!" merasa percuma tak mendapat jawaban dari Yoongi, Seokjin beralih memanggil suaminya.

Tak lama Namjoon datang dan langsung bertanya ada apa. "Bunda ada apa teriak pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kakak, yah! Kakak di dalam dan tidak menjawab panggilan bunda. Dobrak pintunya, yah, dobrak. Bunda khawatir… hiks…" Seokjin sudah menangis. Membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang putra sulung di dalam sana. Namjoon pun cepat tanggap, ia langsung membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi dan keduanya masuk ke dalam. Pun kemudian langsung disuguhi pemandangan di mana Yoongi tak sadarkan diri di dalam _bath up_.

"KAK YOONGI?!"

Namjoon yang segera sadar dari keterpakuannya, langsung mendekati Yoongi dan mengeluarkan dari sana. Membawanya keluar kamar lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang, kemudian membiarkan Seokjin mengeringkan putra sulungnya sementara ia memanggil dokter keluarga.

' _Tuhan… apa sebegini hancurnya putraku yang terus berpikir semua yang terjadi adalah kebodohan dan kesalahannya? Tidak cukupkah Engkau menghukumnya, Tuhan? Biarkan ia meraih hidup dan bahagianya lagi. Jika memang hanya Jimin yang bisa membuatnya meraih itu semua, tak maukah Kau mengabulkan doa hamba-Mu ini? Untuk putraku… yang sudah terlalu lama menghukum dirinya sendiri. Bisikkan pada Jimin jika dia menginginkan dan mencintainya. Tak bisakah Engkau melakukan itu, Tuhanku?'_ , Namjoon memohon dalam hati. Semoga setelah ini semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungyeol duduk terpekur di depan ujung ranjang yang ditiduri sahabatnya. Saat tadi Jungkook menelponnya sambil menangis dan mengatakan kalau sang kakak sakit lagi, Sungyeol dengan tergesa menyambangi rumah sahabatnya ini, dan ketika sampai di kamar Yoongi, pertahanannya hancur kembali. Lagi dan lagi, Sungyeol menangis untuk yang kesekian kali. Hoseok sendiri duduk bersandar pada meja belajar yang di atasnya berceceran kertas-kertas dengan tulisan tangan Yoongi di dalamnya. Di tangannya sendiri terbuka buku milik Yoongi, yang ia yakini berisi lirik-lirik atau _planning composing_ lagu. Namun yang mencengangkan, di sana juga terdapat semua isi hati sahabatnya.

Ia membacanya dengan pelan dan seksama, berusaha memahami setiap emosi yang Yoongi keluarkan. Dan demi Tuhan, Hoseok bisa merasakan sakit yang Yoongi tuangkan ke dalamnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Sungyeol untuk mendekat dan ikut membaca apa yang tengah ia baca. Sungyeol hanya mengernyit setelah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia mendekati Hoseok dan ikut larut dalam kegiatan yang tadi dilakukan sahabatnya.

"INI?!"

"Yap. Ini _diary_ sekaligus buku lirik dan _planning_ seorang Min Yoongi."

" _Hell_ , Hoseok. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu kalau Yoongi berusaha membunuhmu saat ia tahu kau membaca bukunya."

"Oh, ya, tentu harus. Kau harus baca ini, demi _deh_ , Yeol. Sakitnya tuh di sini," Hoseok berucap sambil memukul-pukul pelan bagian dadanya yang dibalaskan toyoran di kepala.

"Jijik ah, Hopeless. Kau kebanyakan nonton drama, ya? Pantas makin menjijikan."

"Sungyeol-tiang-sialan-yang-beruntungnya-punya-pacar-ganteng-tapi-sarkatis. Sudah ah, kenapa jadi mengejekku?"

"Aku sudah berusaha meminta bantuan Myungie, loh, untuk bawa Jimin balik ke sini. _Hell_ , ini sudah di penghujung akhir musim gugur, dan dia hanya bilang Jimin yang menolak untuk kembali."

"Apa kau punya pemikiran yang sama denganku soal tulisan Suga ini, Yeol?"

"Ya dan tidak. Apa sih, Hopeless? Jimin masih salah paham soal kakak sepupunya si Suga. Demi Tuhan kenapa sih mereka berdua itu bodohnya dipelihara? Mit-amit sampai kapan kita yang tersiksa lihat mereka?"

"Ya kau tanya pacarmu juga, sih. Dia tulus membantumu atau tidak? Kau kan tahu sendiri Myungsoo tidak begitu menyukai Suga. Jadi, yah, begitulah pemikiranku."

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau kami sempat hampir putus karena hal ini," ia mencicit mengucapkan itu. Sembari membalik setiap halaman buku milik sahabatnya itu.

"Suga tidak akan suka mendengarnya. Dan tunggu dulu, matamu merah waktu itu karena—"

"Yeah. Awalnya kupikir aku tidak mau kalau sampai berakhir. Tapi… makin ke sini aku merasa aku sudah tidak peduli sekalipun pada akhirnya kami, ya… putus. Kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan ada di pihak Suga, membelanya apapun yang terjadi. Bicara soal otakmu, tadi apa sih?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan mau putus dari Myungsoo. Orang macam kau saja. Oh, aku kepikiran untuk mengirimkan tulisan ini ke Jimin."

Sungyeol mengabaikan kalimat awal sahabatnya, dan justru bertanya soal pemikiran Hoseok itu. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini…" Hoseok menunjuk tulisan di halaman entah ke berapa membuat Sungyeol langsung menaruh fokusnya di sana. "… _so_?"

"Apa ini? Baru tahu Suga bisa nulis _chessy_ seperti ini?"

"Orang galau _mah_ apa saja bisa jadi sesuatu, Yeol."

"Hmmm, boleh juga siiiiih."

"Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang?!"

"Memangnya aku lagi ikut acara cari jodoh, apa! Iya, ayo kita lakukan. Hmhmhm, ini juga bisa jadi semacam lirik, kan? Bulan ini kan sedang ada kontes _entry_ lirik lagu tuh di perusahan musik tengah kota. _Why do not we send this there_?"

"Yakin Jimin akan peka, Yeol?"

"Tidak sih, tapi… kalau memang liriknya diterbitkan dan akan dijadikan lagu… majalahnya akan kukirim ke dia."

"Ya, boleh sih. Tapi, sahabatku, Lee Sungyeol, di sini ada nama Jimin, _please_ , aku masih sayang nyawa belum mau mati karena daku masih jomblo, masih mau mencari pacar dan kebahagiaan untuk kunikmati—owh! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali memukulku?"

"Ma-ti sa-na! Berisik! Iya, oke. Kita kirim saja surat tanpa nama ke Jimin, _so_?"

"NAH! Yang itu boleh. Ke mana saja otakmu daritadi, Yeol?"

"Hopeless sialan kalau punya ide itu bilang saja apa susahnyaaa?!"

"Sssttt, tiang jangan berisik. Nanti _baby Sugar_ bangun terus melempar lampu meja ke arah sini _gimana_?"

"Ya, biarkan saja. Dan lampu itu akan mengenaimu dan aku akan tertawa sambil menangis. Puas?"

"Sialan. Sahabat macam apa kau?"

"Sahabat yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan padamu jika kau jatuh setelah aku puas tertawa, ya, hmmm."

" _Goddammit_ dasar tiang sialan."

Dan Sungyeol hanya tertawa, lalu berlalu mendekati ranjang Yoongi untuk menggantikan kompresan di atas dahinya.

"Cepat sembuh, sobat. Kami merindukanmu."

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin pun datang tanpa tahu malu. Tanpa peduli jika sebelum musim putih itu menghampiri, hati Yoongi pun sudah beku. Ia sudah merasa bahwa hatinya bukan miliknya lagi. Dan ia merasa ia takkan bisa lagi merasakan hal tentang cinta. Seluruh sakit yang hinggap, membuat Yoongi mati rasa.

Pun sama halnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di bawah langit yang tengah menjatuhkan butir-butir putih ke permukaan bumi.

Yoongi berjalan pelan dalam langkahnya. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, satunya lagi membenarkan letak syal yang bertengger di sekitar lehernya. Di bawah langit yang dingin, Yoongi meninggalkan jejak-jejak kakinya di atas jalanan bersalju, di bawah langit yang masih menurunkan butir-butir putih halus yang pada akhirnya akan meleleh jika menyentuh tangan.

Matanya menatap ke arah Sungai Han yang terlihat hampir beku. Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, harusnya ia bergulung dalam selimut hangat di kamarnya, memikirkan esok dan keesokannya ia akan jadi seperti apa. Masih belum bisa bangkit dari rasa kehilangannya, Yoongi merasa ia begitu lemah.

Namun ia tahu, ia harus mengakhiri ini. Biarlah hatinya tetap mencinta sekalipun ia takkan bisa memiliki seseorang yang sudah memegang hatinya. Berharap Jimin baik-baik saja di sana. Dan bahagia. Bahagia tanpanya dan bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Yoongi hanya bisa berharap itu dalam setiap doa yang ia kirim untuk Jimin. Yoongi juga selalu mengirimkan doa agar Jimin cepat sembuh. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang selalu berhembus, Yoongi menitipkan harapannya untuk seseorang di belahan dunia sana.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Yoongi merapatkan jaket dan syal yang ia pakai. Matanya masih tak melepas pandangan dari sungai. Ia menghela napas menimbulkan asap putih akibat betapa dinginnya hari itu. Namun ia perlu melakukan ini. Ia perlu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia perlu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia hanya merasa perlu untuk… berada di sini sendirian.

Mengabaikan hawa musim yang terus berhembus, Yoongi mendekati bangku panjang di dekat sana, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. Bersandar sambil menelusuri cakrawala, membiarkan butiran salju jatuh mengenainya. Hanya untuk kali itu, ia meyakinkan dirinya ini akan jadi yang terakhir ia menjadi orang lain. Tanpa membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi. Namun apakah bisa?

Akankah ia bisa melakukan ini dan menjadikannya nyata?

Angin yang berhembus pun berbisik menyemangati, Yoongi pun terlarut dalam angan yang berusaha ia kubur sedalam mungkin agar tak menyakitinya lagi.

 _Jimin, Jimin, Jimin…_

 _Sesungguhnya aku sudah lama jatuh._

 _Sesungguhnya aku merasa malu._

 _Karena jatuh cinta padamu ada di luar ekspetasiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Jimin selesai menjalani operasi pendonoran ginjal, Jimin mendapat kiriman surat entah dari siapa. Ia yang saat itu tengah berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dipaksa rasa penasarannya untuk membaca isi surat itu.

Surat tak bernama, dan ditujukan kepadanya. Siapa gerangan yang mengirimkan ini kepada Jimin?

Mengabaikan sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera, Jimin mengubah rebahannya untuk sedikit bersandar disangga bantal di belakang tubuh, lalu mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat, bait demi bait, emosi demi emosi yang ditumpahkan dalam secarik kertas itu.

Jimin terpaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Seluruh isi hati yang ditulis di atasnya, diisi dengan emosi yang berusaha ia tumpahkan agar tersampaikan. Jimin hampir menangis, dan ia hanya bisa mengingat satu nama. Namun apakah boleh ia berharap bahwa ini benar-benar dia?

Tangannya meremat tanpa bermaksud membuat cacat surat itu, Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi _hyung_ nya. Berharap, sang _hyung_ mau membantunya mengurus kepulangannya ke Korea dalam beberapa jam lagi untuknya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sugar kau di mana?"

"Sungai Han."

"Di cuaca dingin begini?"

"Jangan. Berisik. Kau urus saja kencanmu dengan si tuan repot itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku ke sana, ya?"

"Mau apa. Kalau bawa pacarmu mending kau enyah bersamanya."

"Jangan begitu. Aku sudah hampir sampai, loh."

Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia memainkan salju dengan kakinya sambil terus mendengarkan sahabatnya berceloteh. Tanpa mengindahkan adanya pergerakan di dekatnya, tanpa menyadari adanya entitas lain di sekitarnya. Yoongi masih mendengarkan Sungyeol yang terus dan terus bicara.

Sampai ketika sosok di _line_ sebrang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ada di area Sungai Han itu, Yoongi hanya celingukan asal tanpa benar-benar berniat. Dan kemudian Sungyeol menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah belakang, mengatakan dia sudah sampai.

"Mana kau tidak—" namun yang ia lihat, bukanlah sosok tinggi semampai sahabatnya yang suka mengoceh itu. Tetapi yang ia lihat, adalah sosok yang tidak beda jauh tinggi dengannya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok yang sudah memegang teguh hatinya, di mana sosok itu memakai pakaian musim dinginnya, dihiasi senyuman di wajahnya.

Yoongi refleks menjatuhkan ponselnya kemudian bibirnya mulai bergetar seolah ingin menyuarakan sesuatu. Sembari tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memutari bangku dan maju ke tempat di mana orang itu berdiri.

"Jimin- _ah_ … Jimin- _ah_ …" dan ketika tangannya berhasil melabuhkan diri di leher sosok tersebut, Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang mengudara. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Jimin nyata di depannya. "Jimin- _ah_ … Jimin- _ah_ …"

"Ssst, _hyung_. Ya, ini aku. Ini aku Jimin dan aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu."

Jimin memeluk erat sosok dalam dekapannya, kemudian membawa bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala sosok itu. Memberikan keyakinan bahwa dia memang nyata ada di sini, memberikan kepastian bahwa ia tidak akan pergi lagi. Karena sampai saat ini pun, Park Jimin masih dan akan terus mencintai seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kau di sini… berarti kau sudah sembuh? Katakan ya dan aku akan benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mendengar doaku?" Yoongi membawa wajahnya yang sembab untuk mendongak, menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum memberikan jawaban. Dan bagi Yoongi, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih karena kembali. Terima kasih… karena bertahan dan mau menemuiku lagi. Jimin- _ah_ , aku…"

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi memotong ucapan sosok itu, dan berbisik lirih di depan bibirnya, "Aku tahu _hyung_. Aku tahu dan sekarang aku mengerti. Maaf atas putusanku selama ini. Maaf… maaf dan aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Selalu dan tidak akan pernah berhenti."

Detik selanjutnya, Jimin membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Yoongi. Menciumnya lembut, hanya sekedar menempel tanpa lumatan. Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Jimin ada di sini dan apa yang ia ucapkan benar. Berusaha kembali meninggalkan kesan untuk ciuman mereka. Ciuman kedua yang mereka bagi.

Yoongi mulai sadar dan berani menggerakkan bibirnya. Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan demikian berpikir bahwa Yoongi menerima ciuman ini. Maka pemuda berambut orens itu memperdalam ciumannya. Bibirnya memberikan lumatan pada bibir sosok di depannya. Mengemut, memagut dan berusaha menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta yang ia miliki.

Tak ubahnya dengan Yoongi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin, membiarkan sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu mengambil alih. Menikmati ciuman pertama (kedua) mereka yang sungguhan. Dengan masing-masing hati yang menginginkan. Dan saat oksigen semakin menipis, pun seolah Jimin mengetahuinya, dua bibir itu mengadakan jarak. Dalam sempitnya jarak itu, Yoongi berbisik lirih hanya kepada Jimin. Walau ia yakin angin akan selalu mendengarnya, dan mungkin dunia pun begitu. " _Saranghae… nado saranghae_ , Jimin- _ah_."

Pun cinta… yang kini terus membuat mereka hangat di bawah langit musim dingin, dengan sekali lagi mereka menautkan bibir, mengabaikan dua entitas lain tak jauh dari mereka. Yang bersandar pada batang pohon gundul dekat sana. Satu senyuman hadir di kedua sudut bibir salah seorang yang melihat kejadian itu, sambil matanya melirik ke arah sampingnya. " _Thank you_ , Myung. Untuk membawa Jimin kembali ke sini."

Sosok yang dipanggil Myung itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan meraih tangan sosok lainnya. "Jimin tiba-tiba menelpon untuk mengurus kepulangannya. Dan aku yakin kau juga Hoseok ada sangkut-pautnya dengan itu."

"Sedikit. _But_ ~ tetap, _gomawo, saranghae_ ~" _namja_ bernama Sungyeol itu menempatkan kecupatan di pipi Myungsoo.

"Hm. Sama-sama dan… _love you too_."

Pun kemudian keduanya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang terpenting dalam hidup mereka yang masih sibuk berciuman. Seolah mengabaikan salju yang terus turun, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang terus menusuk. Tetapi mereka tak peduli, karena setelahnya Sungyeol menyeret Myungsoo untuk berlalu dari sana, kemudian sosok tinggi itu mulai menghubungi Hoseok dan menceritakan semuanya.

Di bawah langit musim dingin ini, Sungyeol hanya bisa berharap; bahwa setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Untuknya, untuk sahabatnya, untuk semua orang yang selalu bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ya… hanya itu.

"Hei, Myungie."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku merasa mereka ingin saling menelanjangi, ya?"

"Tinggalkan mereka dan urus urusanmu sendiri, Yeol."

" _Ish_. Iya iyaaaa~ dasar Myungsoo jelek. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Hmm. Sama-sama."

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang _king size_ di ruangan yang ia tidak yakin bisa ia kenali. Tubuhnya terbungkus hangat oleh selimut yang melingkupinya, membuatnya terus mencari jawaban ia ada di mana. Namun satu yang ia cari sekarang ini, di mana Jimin? Demi Tuhan jangan bilang Jimin pergi la—

" _Hyung_ sudah bangun?" Yoongi langsung menoleh ketika suara Jimin menggema. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih berbaring dengan selimut yang melilitnya. _Namja_ bersurai orens itu memberikan kecupan di dahi Yoongi. "Mau makan?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan dibuat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Melihat Jimin yang selesai mandi dengan keadaan masih setengah basah, matanya bermuara di mana-mana. Ah, tetapi ia juga jadi berpikir… mereka ini… sekarang apa statusnya?

" _Hyung_ kau melamun?" tiba-tiba wajah Jimin sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya. Di mana satu tangannya menyebrangi tubuh Yoongi dan satunya lagi menyentuh rambutnya, mengelusnya kemudian menciumnya sambil menghirup wanginya.

"Jim—"

"Hm?"

"Sana… jangan dekat-dekat."

"Kenapa?"

" _Anniya_. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

"Rambutmu masih basah dan airnya mengenaiku."

"Oh, ya?"

"Park Jimin kau dengar tidak, sih?"

"Iyaa, iyaa, Min Yoongiku tersayang~" Jimin langsung menegakkan lagi tubuhnya membuat Yoongi bisa bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin mengeringkan rambut, memperhatikan sosok yang kini telah kembali padanya. Saat Jimin menoleh lagi, Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Namun tertahan oleh jemari Jimin yang mengapit dagunya, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitam sosok itu. "Terima kasih, _hyung_ … untuk kembali padaku."

"A—"

"Karena sekali lagi kau bersedia kumiliki tadi. Dan sekarang kau adalah milikku dan seterusnya adalah milikku. Iya, kan?"

Yoongi hanya mendengus namun tak membantah. Ia justru memberi kecupan pada bibir di depannya. "Dasar geeran."

"Tidak apa-apa, _dong_. Kalau orangnya _hyung_ , aku memang harus geer."

"Ya terserah. Boleh aku mandi?"

"Silahkan, periku ya—"

 **BUK!**

"—owh! _Ya_ , kenapa memukulku?"

Namun Yoongi tak menjawab dan hanya berlalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang beberapa detik kemudian terkekeh pelan, lalu disambung dengan ungkapan cinta untuk sosok itu. "Yoongi _hyung saranghaeee_!"

Hening…

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bisikan yang masih bisa Jimin dengar. " _Nado_ _saranghae_ , Jimin _pabo_!"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa kamar hotel yang kini mereka tempati. Tak sedikitpun berniat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan Jimin juga tak ada pikiran untuk menghubungi mamanya, karena ia merasa sang _hyung_ akan menjelaskan semua keadaan untuknya.

Mereka duduk merapat satu sama lain di mana Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dengan tangan Jimin yang menggenggam erat tangan sosok di sampingnya, meletakkannya di atas paha. Layar datar tak jauh dari mereka menampilkan film aksi yang sama sekali tak mendapat perhatian mereka. Karena Yoongi sendiri pun sedaritadi sibuk melahap kue keju yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya.

Jimin melirik kekasihnya yang asik memakan _cheesecake_ itu. Ya, kekasihnya. Tentunya setelah melakukan _kau-tahu-apa_ tidak mungkin kan mereka masih berstatus mantan? Apa kabar Jimin jika Yoongi tahu pemikirannya itu? Dengan sedikit jahil, Jimin berniat mencolek kue yang ada di atas piring yang dipangku Yoongi, menanti reaksi apa yang akan _namja_ itu keluarkan.

Namun Yoongi sendiri yang melihat ada tangan lain berusaha mendekati _dessert_ kesukaannya, _namja mint_ itu langsung menampik tangan tersebut, memukulnya pelan lalu menatap tajam si pemilik tangan.

" _Ya_! Jauhkan tanganmu, Jimin."

" _Waeyo_? Masa aku tidak boleh mencicipinya, _hyung_?"

" _Big no_. Semua _cheesecake_ ini milikku, tahu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm."

"Berarti kalau aku mencicipinya sedikit kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Tidak akan kubiar— _YA_!" Jimin sudah mengambil sedikit kue itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memberi seringai pada Yoongi seolah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melakukan ini.

Yoongi mendengus kesal lalu menaruh piring yang ada di pangkuannya di atas meja. Ia hilang napsu memakan kue itu. _Namja_ berambut _mint_ tersebut pun melipat tangan di dada kemudian bersandar pada badan sofa. Melihat Yoongi yang seperti itu, Jimin makin gencar mengusilinya. Ia pun mengambil _cheesecake_ yang kini tak tersentuh. _Namja_ bermarga Min itu melotot melihat Jimin memasukkan lagi kue keju ke mulutnya.

" _Ya, ya, ya_!"

Jimin hanya mengabaikan. Sampai ia merasakan ada tarikan pada kerah kemeja yang ia pakai. " _Wae_?"

" _Cheesecake_ -ku!"

"Oh, ya? Nih, ambil." Jimin menyodorkan wajahnya. Yoongi mengernyit namun tahu apa yang Jimin maksud.

Pelan tapi pasti, Yoongi sedikit membuka bibirnya kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke depan, berusaha menggapai bibir Jimin yang tadi melahap kue favoritnya. Saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jimin, ia seberusaha mungkin hanya mengambil _cheesecake_ itu, namun sayangnya Jimin punya maksud lain. Dengan perlahan, ia menaruh satu tangannya di samping paha Yoongi, dengan kepalanya yang benar-benar miring lalu menyamankan diri untuk menikmati bibir yang tengah menciumnya.

Yoongi sendiri pun langsung menyandarkan dirinya sambil tangannya yang tadi menarik kerah kemeja Jimin berpindah menjadi melingkari lehernya. Mereka berciuman seperti tak ada hari esok. Saling memagut, saling melumat, saling mengemut, seolah ingin saling memakan satu sama lain. Sekalipun niat Yoongi tadi hanya mengambil _cheesecake_ nya, namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia menyukai ciuman yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"Emmh…" Yoongi melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Pelukannya mengerat, kepalanya ikut bergerak dan ia bisa merasakan Jimin yang mengemut bibir bawahnya, lalu kemudian menelusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Dalam sapaan angin musim dingin yang berhembus, di bawah langit malam yang mulai tampak, mereka menikmati penyatuan dua bibir itu tanpa takut ada yang melihat, atau mungkin mengganggu. Dan sejujurnya, Jimin selalu menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Yoongi, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika napas mulai memberat, seolah oksigen mulai menjauh, Jimin mengadakan jarak di antara mereka, melepaskan bibir yang tadi barusan ia cumbu. Meninggalkan seutas saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Mereka saling memandang, Yoongi pun tak melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari mata Jimin. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Yoongi yang pertama kali membuat pergerakan, membawa dahi mereka menjadi bersentuhan.

"Kalau saat itu aku tidak salah paham, mungkin aku bisa menciummu jauh sebelum hari ini datang, _hyung_. Sayangnya… saat aku benar-benar buta dan berpikir bahwa sosok yang waktu itu menghampirimu adalah… pacar barumu. Tidak tahunya dia hanya kakak sepupumu."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin, namun kemudian ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jimin. "Kau bodoh, sih. Bodoh, bodoh dan bodoh. Kalau waktu itu kau menghampiriku, mungkin aku tak perlu menunggu sampai musim dingin."

Jimin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kekasihnya. " _Mianhe_?"

Yoongi balas menggeleng, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. " _Nado mianhe_. Kau tahu aku yang banyak bersalah padamu. Karena itu seharusnya mulai sekarang aku—"

"—harus lebih membuka diri _hyung_ padaku. _Ne_?"

Sebagai balasan, Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi orang tersayangnya. "Teruslah tersenyum _hyung_. Karena dengan tersenyum sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sungyeol _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ memanggilmu 'Suga'. Soalnya saat kau tersenyum, kau sangat manis bagaikan gula."

"Jangan menggombaliku, bocah."

" _Me not_."

"Terserah."

Dan keduanya berciuman lagi, kali ini intensitas ciuman mereka semakin meningkat. Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas sofa, lalu mulai menarik Jimin setelahnya. Seolah mengerti arti undangan itu, karena sejujurnya hidup dengan anggota keluarga yang kebanyakan tinggal di luar negeri, Jimin tak membuang kesempatan. Ia menindih Yoongi kemudian lanjut mencumbu kekasih hatinya.

Bibir mereka bergerak satu sama lain, saling menaungi, saling berusaha menyalurkan seluruh isi hati. Lidah Jimin kembali menyusup ke dalam mulut Yoongi, menyapa langit-langit beserta giginya, mengeksplorasi keseluruhan goa hangat itu, membuat saliva mereka merambah keluar, membasahi dagu hingga turun ke leher.

 _Namja_ berambut orens itu pun menurunkan ciumannya, selagi tangannya bergerak kembali. Berusaha mengingat kejadian hari itu di mana ia memetakan tubuh di bawahnya dalam ingatan. Mencari letak sensitif kekasih hatinya, berusaha membuat Yoongi melenguh karenanya.

Jimin menyibukkan bibirnya di leher Yoongi di mana _namja mint_ itu sendiri agak mendongak memberi akses pada sosok di atasnya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Jimin, sesekali berpindah menjambak halus rambutnya, berusaha menyuarakan rasa nikmat yang hinggap, dengan bibirnya yang ia gigit menahan desahan yang ingin mengudara.

"Jimh—"

Jimin balas menggigit leher itu sebagai respon dari panggilan tersebut. Tangannya membuka kancing celana _jeans_ yang dipakai kekasihnya, lalu ia bangkit untuk duduk, berniat melepas penghalang di bagian bawah sosok yang dicintainya.

"Jimin…"

Jimin hanya melempar senyuman pada sang kekasih, mengakibatkan garis merah tipis muncul di sekitar pipi Yoongi. _Namja_ bermarga Min itu diam saja saat _jeans_ dan dalamannya dilepas, lalu dibuang entah ke mana. Ia justru kembali menarik Jimin untuk menyatukan lagi bibir mereka. Dalam ciuman yang menuntut, terburu-buru dan penuh gairah akan libido yang mulai meningkat.

Sang dominan melepas lagi ciuman itu, menatap langsung ke arah manik hitam yang juga menatapnya. Saling merasakan napas mereka yang memberat, Yoongi menabrakkan lagi kedua dahi mereka.

Dan disaat itulah Jimin berbisik, " _Do you prefer sofa or bed_?" suaranya berat dan sarat akan napsu. Napsu yang diliputi cinta yang dalam nan menggebu.

Yoongi hanya memberi tatapan di mana ia berharap Jimin akan langsung mengerti. Karena sejujurnya ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Di manapun tempatnya, asal ada Jimin di sana, bolehkah Yoongi berharap lebih?

"Diamnya _hyung_ kupikir sebagai jawaban bahwa di ranjang lebih baik."

Dan Jimin pun mengangkat sosok sang kekasih, menggendongnya di depan sembari bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Mengabaikan friksi yang dirasa akibat gesekan kejantanan Yoongi dengan dadanya yang terhalangi _fabric_. Membuat sekujur tubuh meronta hebat, memaksa kewarasannya untuk tinggal dan membiarkan gairah mengambil alih. Karena setelahnya _namja_ bermarga Park itu mencapai kasur yang beberapa jam lalu mereka pakai, ia menaruh kekasihnya lalu langsung ikut menindihnya, menyamankan diri di antara kedua kaki Yoongi yang ia buka.

Sembari menatapi sosok yang selalu bisa membuatnya gila itu, Jimin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia pakai kemudian membuangnya, membuat ia bertelanjang dada. Lalu berlanjut untuk melepas sabuk celananya dan membuka _resleting_ nya. Kemudian ikut menunjukkan kesejatiannya yang menegang.

Yoongi sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat tubuh Jimin. Sejujurnya ia merasa malu, ia merasa panas di pipi setiap kali ada waktu di mana ia melihat tubuh sempurna itu. Dan mungkin, mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa. Ia pun tak sadar, ketika akhirnya Jimin mulai bersingut untuk mempertemukan kedua kejantanan mereka dalam gesekan yang berhasil membuat keduanya gila.

Pandangan Yoongi kembali terambil alih, ia sepenuhnya menatap Jimin yang juga memandangnya. Kedua tangannya seolah punya otak sendiri untuk bergerak. Ia menarik kepala Jimin untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, membiarkan tangan Jimin mengurut kejantanan mereka berdua.

"Emmhh… hnghhh… hmmphh…" Yoongi mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Lidah yang saling beradu menimbulkan erangan yang tertahan. Tangan Jimin yang menangkup _milik_ mereka masih bekerja, dan Yoongi merasa ia benar-benar gila. Saat oksigen kembali menjauh, Yoongi membiarkan saliva mereka tumpah, dan melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal yang ia pakai ketika merasakan jari-jemari Jimin menyenggol bola kembarnya. "Ahhh! Jim-minhh…"

Kepalanya seakan berputar, dan Yoongi sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua sentuhan Jimin membuat tubuhnya meremang, namun terus ketagihan seolah tak ingin gerakan itu berhenti. "Jiminhh… Jiminhh… Jiminhh…"

Pun ia terus melantunkan nama sang terkasih tanpa menatapnya. Jimin pun tak keberatan, karena melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini, melihat sosok yang ia cintai mendesah di bawahnya, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup dari apa yang pernah ia minta.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , Yoongi- _ya_ … _love you… love you so much_ …"

Ketika dirasa kedua perut mereka mengejang, Jimin meningkatkan intensitas urutannya, juga tangannya bergerak untuk membuat kedua kepala _junior_ mereka bersentuhan, semakin menimbulkan friksi gila yang pada akhirnya menuntun mereka meraih puncak kenikmatan dengan saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing.

Malam itu bulan bersembunyi, hawa dingin yang berhembus mengetuk pelan kaca jendela kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi belum berhenti, mereka kembali bergerak satu sama lain, mengisi kekosongan hati yang selama tiga musim berganti begitu hampa. Menyeimbangkan segala hentakan penuh nikmat sembari bibir mendesahkan erangan kepuasan.

Kali itu… bukan _break-up sex_ atau _make-up sex_ yang mereka lakukan. Karena saat itu, mereka memakai seluruh cinta yang mereka punya ke dalamnya, dituang dan dicampur dengan perasaan bahagia yang mereka miliki. Perasaan abadi yang takkan pernah terganti.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke _lobby_ , berniat _check out_. Semalaman mereka di sana, dan mereka yakin keluarga mereka pasti khawatir. Jimin berniat mengantar Yoongi ke rumahnya, namun sepertinya sosok itu tak ingin pulang.

Saat masuk _lift_ , mereka sama-sama menyandar di dinding alat itu. Tangan mereka masih bertaut saling memberi kehangatan. Dan Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Yoongi lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

Yoongi yang kaget tentu saja berontak. Demi apapun ini _lift_ dan siapa saja bisa naik.

"Jim… hmmpphh, ya-lep-pashh…" seberusaha apapun untuk menjauh, pada akhirnya Yoongi luluh juga dalam ciuman itu.

Namun _lift_ yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat keduanya saling memisahkan diri. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki _lift_ bersama mereka di dalamnya. Jimin di sebelah Yoongi hanya bersiul sembari tangannya masih mengait pinggang sang kekasih. Dan ketika _namja_ tua tadi keluar untuk turun di lantai berikutnya, Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi ke dalam ciuman mereka yang tertunda.

"Jim." Yoongi menahan dada Jimin agar sosok itu tak menciumnya. Namun Jimin memeluknya dengan erat membuat mereka benar-benar dekat. "Ini _lift_ —hmpphh."

Ah, sudahlah. Percuma protes kalau akhirnya ia juga menikmati. Mereka berciuman saling berusaha mendominasi. Tangan Yoongi bergerak sendiri mengalung pada leher Jimin. Tubuh mereka melekat erat. Suara kecupan menggema di dalam _lift_ yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Kepala saling bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saliva tumpah ruah menghiasi dagu masing-masing. Dan saat itulah pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka. Yoongi langsung menoleh, matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan alis yang bertaut.

 _Yeoja_ itu memandangi keduanya yang langsung melepas diri namun tak menjauh. Kemudian bertanya pelan, "Boleh aku ikut?"

Yoongi tersedak saat mendengarnya. Namun ia mempersilahkan sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya itu untuk satu lift dengan mereka sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Dan selanjutnya pertanyaan _yeoja_ itu makin membuat Yoongi kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kalian pengantin baru?"

"Ehm." Jimin diam-diam menyeringai. Ia mengait lagi pinggang kekasihnya kemudian saling mempertemukan bahu mereka.

"Bu—"

"Iya, _ahjuma_. Dia istriku."

Yoongi langsung mendelik padanya namun ia abaikan.

"Kalian cocok, loh. Mau keluar berteman dengan salju?"

" _Ne_. Pagi-pagi sekali istriku sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi indah. Dia katanya ingin main salju."

"Oh, begitu…" _lift_ pun berhenti dan sosok _yeoja_ itu bersiap untuk keluar sebelum memberi selamat dan doa pada mereka. "Selamat untuk kalian, dan semoga bisa punya momongan."

Jimin membungkuk sedikit sembari tersenyum. Ketika pintu _lift_ tertutup lagi, Yoongi langsung mencubit pinggang sosok itu kemudian melipat tangan di dada. Ia bersandar lagi pada dinding _lift_ lalu melempar tanya, "Punya apa kau mengakui aku sebagai istrimu, hm? Dasar bocah mesum."

"Aku? Punya apa? Menurut _hyung_ apa?"

"Kenapa ditanya malah balik bertanya, sih."

"Aku punya cinta, untuk _hyung_. Yang takkan pernah habis. Makanya—"

"Oke, _stop_. Isinya bualan semua. Musnah sana, Jim."

"Yakin mau aku musnah?"

"Tidak. Jangan. Cuma bercanda."

Dan Jimin tertawa. Dasar Min Yoongi.

" _I'm not going anywhere… without you_?"

Min Yoongi pun langsung mendongak saat mendengarnya. "Janji?"

"Janji."

Keduanya pun tersenyum, kemudian saling berciuman cepat. Menyegel janji mereka dengan bertemunya dua bibir dalam ciuman kilat. Saat akhirnya mereka _check out_ dan keluar dari hotel itu, mereka tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena kini mereka bersama, dalam relung cinta yang indah. Saling percaya, saling mengoreksi, saling berjanji. Cinta… selalu punya jalan sendiri untuk meminta dimengerti.

Dan seterusnya, hari-hari berikutnya… takkan ada lagi salah paham yang memisahkan dua hati. Karena mereka sepakat, bahwa kini mereka akan melihat cinta dari sudut pandang yang sama.

Mereka akan melihat cinta dari dunia mereka. Mereka akan melihat cinta melalui kebersamaan dan kepercayaan yang mereka miliki. Karena seberat apapun itu, sehancur apapun pada akhirnya dua sudut pandang berbeda membuat mereka berpisah, mereka kini kembali pada landasan yang memang menjadi tempat terakhir mereka melabuhkan diri.

Karena pada dasarnya, sejauh apapun jarak, selebat apapun badai menerpa, jika memang cinta, maka yang saling mencinta akan kembali bersama menciptakan masa depan yang indah.

Pun semua kisah, seberat apapun permasalahan di dalamnya, sepanjang apapun jalan yang harus ditempuh, sesakit apapun akibat yang dirasa. Kisah itu, selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih akhir yang bahagia.

 _Hei, Jimin-ah…_

 _Sekarang… dapatkah kau mendengarku?_

 _Dan merasakan cinta yang berusaha kutujukan padamu?_

 _Aku mencintaimu… dalam pedih dan sunyi yang kuciptakan sendiri._

 _Dalam sakit dan sesal mengakari hati._

 _Tak bisakah waktu memberiku kesempatan untuk mengulang semua?_

 _Untuk berkata; Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga mencintaimu._

 _Ne, Jimin-ah?_

 _Sembuhlah untukku, lalu kembalilah jika kau masih mencintaiku._

 _Aku di sini… dan takkan pernah pergi._

 _Menantimu…_

 _Dalam sepi. Dalam sunyi. Dalam perih dan pedih._

 _Untukmu._

 _Hanya untukmu._

 _Jiminie…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:**

 **Hai, hola, hai-hai.** _ **Well, this is it.**_ **Semoga ga mengecewakan. Sejujurnya** _ **draft**_ **yang gue buat lebih panjang. Setelah ini masih ada dua-tiga** _ **scene**_ **lagi. Dan niatnya mau gue jadiin** _ **epilog**_ **. Tapi kata yang ngerikues gausah ada** _ **epilog**_ **karena ntar kepanjangan XD Jadi gue** _ **cut**_ **aja di sini.**

 _ **Btw**_ **yang kemarin minta** _ **chap**_ **ini lebih panjang, sudah ya~ chap ini mencapai** _ **10k+ words**_ **, loh :"""**

 _ **Anyway**_ **, gue ga** _ **php**_ **, kan, kak Jims?** _ **Happy ending**_ **, kan? Utang gue lunas kan, ea? Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa bobo dengan nyenyak /yha.**

 **Semoga suka** _ **btw. I put passion into this**_ **. Wakakakak. Pokoknya semoga suka, eaaaaa XD**

 **Oke, sebenernya ga muluk-muluk sih inti dari** _ **ff**_ **ini. Cuma ingin menggambarkan isi hati seorang Min Yoongi yang kehilangan, di mana keterlambatan menyadari cinta bisa hampir ngancurin hidup dia. Dipadukan sama sisi kekeluargaan dan juga persahabatan. Tapi setiap orang yang berjuang, pasti punya akhir yang bahagia juga, kan?**

 _ **Well**_ **, ekspektasi gue untuk respon** _ **chapter**_ **kemarin itu –** _ **more than I expected**_ **, loh! Gue pikir** _ **feel**_ **nya ga kenaaa, ga nyampe ke pembaca. Soalnya bikin tuh** _ **chapter**_ **juga lagi** _ **unmood**_ **banget. Tapi baca** _ **review**_ **kalian—** _ **did I really success, I think**_ **? Gue seneng banget kalo emang kalian ikut hanyut ngerasain sakitnya si Yoongi, karena gue merasa ga ngena, ya gue mikirnya kalian akan biasa-biasa aja.** _ **BUT**_ **! Oh, makasih Ya Allah… ternyata** _ **feel**_ **nya ngena banget, ya? Maaf udah bikin kalian ikut nanis kek gue pas ngetik :" nanis bareng-bareng yah kita.**

 _ **At least**_ **, bolehlah kritik sarannya? Lav banget sama kalian yang udah** _ **fav, follow, review**_ **atau yang sudah baca** _ **chapter**_ **ini sampai** _ **A/N**_ **.** _ **Thanks a lot, guys. Hope we could meet in another fiction –if I can.**_

 _ **See ya again!**_

 **Best regards,**

 **Yumi**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka bersama Yoongi yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Tak lama, muncul lah sosok seorang wanita dengan wajah khawatirnya yang kentara.

"Selamat pagi, bunda~?"

 _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengerjap. Tak menyadari entitas lain di belakang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia langsung menangkup pipi Jimin, berusaha memastikan kalau ini nyata. "Oh, Jimin- _ah_? Benarkah ini kau, nak?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum, lalu sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Yoongi yang masih bersembunyi. Dan saat itulah Seokjin langsung meraih putra sulungnya kemudian memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kak Yoongi?! Oh, ya Tuhan… kakak baik-baik saja? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang, hm? Untung Yeollie memberitahu bunda soal nak Jimin. Oh, kalian kedinginan, _ne_? Ayo masuk _dulu_ biar bunda buatkan coklat hangat."

"Bun, Jimin langsung pulang saja, ne?"

"Tidak, tidak. Di dalam juga ada mamamu, Jiminie. Mungkin kau harus menemuinya."

"Oh, _God_ … mama di sini?"

Pun kemudian Seokjin membawa keduanya ke dalam, menuntun mereka ke tempat di mana yang lainnya berkumpul. Saat menginjakkan kaki di sana, Jungkook langsung menabrak tubuh kakaknya membuat Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~ semalam ke manaaaaaa~?" _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu mengusel di dada kakak favoritnya. Membuat Yoongi refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut hitam sang adik.

"Maaf. Kak Yoongi –jalan-jalan bersama Jimin."

" _Kok_ Kookie tidak diajak?"

"Hmmm soalnya Kookie berisik jadi lebih baik—"

" _YA_! Kookie tidak terima?! Pokoknya setelah ini kak Yoongi harus mengajak Kookie jalan-jalan ke _amusement park_!"

"Iya-iyaaa. Dasar Kookies."

Keduanya pun terkekeh, membiarkan yang lainnya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang muncul. Taehyung yang terdiam kini berdiri di samping Jimin, menyenggolnya dan bersikap merajuk. Karena Jimin sudah jarang sekali meminta bantuannya. Jimin sendiri hanya tertawa membalas sahabatnya. Ia pun berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk merepotkan Taehyung. Namun memiliki kakak seperti Myungsoo… ia pikir ia sudah cukup untuk tidak merepotkan yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih, _ne_ , karena sudah kembali, Jiminie?" tangkupan pada wajahnya membuat Jimin melihat lagi ke arah sosok wanita yang ia hormati. Seokjin tersenyum di depannya, dan dari sudut matanya, ia juga bisa melihat sang mama yang mematri lengkungan tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Jimin menggeleng lalu memegang kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya. "Aku yang berterima kasih, karena Yoongi _hyung_ memberikanku kesempatan untuk kembali."

"Selalu… dia selalu menyisakan satu tempat untukmu kembali di hatinya. Dan tak seorang pun yang bisa mendiami tempat itu kecuali kamu, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin dibuat tersenyum mendengar itu. "Maafkan Jimin, dan terima kasih karena sudah memaafkan Jimin. Jimin merasa seperti memiliki dua ibu. Ada mama, ada bunda. Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna."

"Itulah namanya keluarga, Jimin- _ah_. Apapun yang terjadi, akan terus menopang anggotanya. Seberat apapun masalah, akan membantu menyelesaikan. Sesakit apapun rasa, akan ikut menanggungnya. Kami tidak akan ke mana-mana. Selalu di sini…" Seokjin menunjuk ke arah dada Jimin, bagian di mana hati itu ada. _Namja_ berambut orens itu tersenyum lagi, ia lalu memejamkan mata.

Ya… keluarganya, semuanya yang peduli padanya… akan terus ada di hatinya. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah pergi.

"Aduh, aduh. Akhirnya kulihat juga senyum si Sugar. Manisnyaaa bagaikan gula. Hmmm… bertaruh berapa kali Jimin mencicip—"

 **BUK!**

"—owh! SAKIT LEE SUNGYEOL!"

"Ada Kookie, bodoh. Sadar diri dasar jomblo."

"Hei, jangan mengajakku bertengkar. Yaaa, tidak apa-apa lah aku jomblo, anti galau sepertimu dan Suga yeaaaaaah—"

 **BUK!**

"— _YA_ MIN SUGA! KENAPA IKUTAN MEMUKULKU SIH?"

"Sini kau, Hopeless. Mau mati dengan cara apa kau, ha?"

"Hei, hei, hei. _YA_! Kalian berdua jangan mengejarku. Apa-apaan ini?! Memangnya kita lagi main Tom _and_ Jerry? _YA_!"

Hoseok berlari menghindari dua sahabatnya yang berusaha menangkapnya. Ia sampai harus melompati sofa atau melewati orang-orang yang ada di sana. Juga memakai perabot-perabot rumah sebagai tameng, menimbulkan gema tawa dalam ruangan itu. Apalagi ketika Jungkook ikut mengejarnya.

" _YA_! Kenapa Kookie ikutan mengejar _hyung_? HEI!"

Jungkook hanya tertawa dan terus berusaha menangkap Hoseok bersama dua hyung favoritnya. "YeolSugaKook _Attaaaaaack_ ~!"

Sampai ketika mereka menghilang di balik pintu dapur, dan suara benda berjatuhan mulai terdengar. Tidak bisa menebak lagi apa yang terjadi di sana. Tapi satu yang orang-orang di ruang tamu itu tahu, bahwa kini… senyum Yoongi sudah kembali seperti semula. Pun tawa itu, akan selalu mereka lihat ke depannya.

" _YA_! DAPUR BUNDA! OH TUHAN!" Seokjin langsung berteriak melihat dapurnya yang kacau balau. Tepung di mana-mana, peralatan yang berceceran, juga empat orang sosok anak di dalamnya yang berlumuran tepung. Seokjin berkacak pinggang, namun ke empat anak adam itu hanya memasang senyum lima jari.

Lalu satu di antaranya bersuara mewakili mereka. "Ini salah si Hosiki buuuuuun. Suruh dia yang membereskannya, _neee_?"

Entah karena terlalu bahagia atau apa, Yoongi lah yang bersuara. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dapur kemudian melewati bundanya sambil berkedip. "Ini semua ulah Hoseok, bun. Marahi saja dia, _ne? Bye_ , bunda."

" _Ya_! Kak Yoongi jangan kab—"

Yoongi berlalu melewati bundanya, dan ketika melewati Jimin, ia memberikan satu kecupan di bibir sang kekasih kemudian membawa langkah ke lantai dua bangunan itu. Benar-benar mengabaikan teriakan sang bunda.

"Yeollie mau ganti baju ya, bun~"

"Kookie juga~"

"Hosiki ikutan ah~"

"HEI! Lalu siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini? _YA_! Kalian berempat kembali ke sini! Kak Yoongi?! Yeollie?! Hosiki?! Kookie?! Oh, ya Tuhan…"

Pun suasana ceria yang kental menguar dari ruangan itu, memberikan gema kebahagiaan yang hinggap di masing-masing hati. Satu persatu kedua sudut bibir yang ada di sana membentuk senyum penuh rasa syukur.

Hari itu… sekalipun sebelumnya dunia menolak menunjukkan kebahagiaan untuk mereka, namun kini… dunia bukan hanya menunjukkannya, tapi dunia ikut berbahagia bersama mereka semua.

Karena seperti apa yang pernah tertulis sebelumnya, setiap kisah… pasti selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih akhir yang bahagia.

Benar begitu, bukan?

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See you again!**_

 **(** _ **sorry omake**_ **-nya kepanjangan ^^v)**

 **(maaf kalau ada _typos_ atau _misstypos_ )**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thanks to_ ; restikadwii07. ****michaelchildhood.** **Hantu Just In.** **yxnghua. GitARMY. Jimsnoona.** **INDRIARMY. miyuk.** **Guest(1). scsehun21. SJMK95. Guesteu. parasyub,** **yymin.** **yoonminlovers. csupernova. Guest(2)** **. applecrushx. minyoongu. yxxn. Wellery14. chimchins.** **Guest(3). peachpetals. Bangsterchan. iosuni97. in0604. Jenne. mas seungcheol. minsyugaa. Dan buat kalian semua yang sudah baca ff ini. Lav!**


End file.
